LOVE EVERLASTING
by loveactually97
Summary: HOW EMMETT FEELS WHEN HE LET GO OF THE LOVE OF HIS LIFE, WILL BAY TAKE HIM BACK.
1. Chapter 1

Emmett got back from the art gallery and went to his room, he had just told the love of his life that he had to let her go. He looked at the green box that his mom had given him when he got home for the summer, he knew what was in it, but couldn't see what was inside.

He face timed Travis, he really did not want to talk to him, but he needed to know how she was over this last year. He saw tonight how broken she was and realized that he was the cause for most of it.

Travis said he would come over, he really wanted to punch him, Bay was his and he threw that away for him to pick up the pieces. When he got there, he closed his eyes, this was going to be hard, but Travis was the only one who could tell him.

"How was she , I need to know how bad it was" he signed.

Travis looked at him and rolled his eyes, " when you left her in the rain, she cried for about two days, but I talked to her and said that you just needed time to think".

"When she went to California, she came back and was destroyed, you told her y'all were having problems, but she knew it was because of Tank".

"Her room was her sanctuary, she did not leave her house for about a month, and then she would paint, you could see the hurt in her pictures"

"She was dealing with so much from that, I know how hard it is , when I was younger, one of my mom's friends tried to sleep with me".

"We talked about it and how much it hurt us, and we had to be strong to get over it, but it did not help her".

"She enrolled at UMKC for one class. It was so bad, she felt like and outsider, everyone knew what had happened and some of them had the same opinion as you".

"Travis, you have no clue what I thought about it, how dare you say that".

"Emmett, you could see the pain in her eyes, you see that box over there, she would not leave her house without it, it was her memories of what y'all had together".

"Finally, she brought it here, she knew that she had to get over you, and with that box, she couldn't do that".

"It was then that I started to have feelings for her, I thought it was only friendship, but she meant Garrett, and they started seeing each other".

"Wait your friend?, How many people has he been with, you should have never let Bay be put in a situation like that".

"You know what Emmett, I was only trying to let her get over you, she never slept with him, he tried, but she had always been in a relationship".

"I told him what had happened to her and he felt so bad. She was furious with me and I felt horrible about doing that, but she did not want the first guy she was with to know".

"So she decided to try again and from what he told me she was into it, but that changed when he tried to take her pants off. The memories of waking up next to Tank with nothing on got to her".

"He held her while she cried herself to sleep. You don't believe she was assaulted, really Emmett, she was in pieces".

He had tears in his eyes, after all of this time, he knew now she was raped, his poor baby.

"Thank you Travis, I now know that I was an ass, I should have never let her go".

"I have to show you something, she posted this on a website about what happens after an assault and a break up , I think you need to read it".

He pulled it up on his computer and left.

9 WAYS A BEAUTIFULLY BROKEN GIRL LOVES DIFFERENTLY

1 SHE KNOWS EXTREME HAPPINESS

 _She knows what it is like to wake up every day excited and looking forward to the day ahead. She knows what it is like to look at someone and see perfection, beauty, and that all is right in the eyes of another_.

2 ONLY BECAUSE SHE HAS SEEN EXTREME SADNESS

 _She's seen her reflection with mascara running eyes. She has seen someone she doesn't recognize. She knows what it's like to hit rock bottom_.

3 SHE KNOWS HOW STRONG SHE IS

 _If there is one thing she takes most pride in , it's her strength and her ability to get through something. Even on her worst days, she knows that she is capable of overcoming everything_.

4 ONLY BECAUSE SHE WAS LEFT TO PICK UP THE PIECES OF HER HEART

 _She knows what it's like to live life completely numb and go through the motions._

5 SHE KNOWS HER WORTH BECAUSE SOMEONE TREATED HER LIKE SHE WAS WORTHLESS

 _She knows what she has to offer, and she won't settle for average. Someone may have gotten away with not treating her well in the past. He set the template for something that will never happen again_.

6 SHE MAY BE GUARDED, BUT SHE STILL BELIEVES IN LOVE

 _She'll protect her heart because she once gave it away to quickly and too easily. Deep down in her guarded heart, she knows that there's beauty to love._

7 SHE MAY NOT GIVE YOU HER WHOLE HEART RIGHT AWAY

 _If she's learned anything, it's to be selective with matters of the heart. She won't give you her heart in whole pieces, but rather, she will give it to you piece by piece over time._

8 SHE WON'T BE AFRAID TO TELL YOU HER STORY

 _There's a past to the beautifully broken that has made her exactly who she is. When she does tell you , just listen. When the tears stream down her face , she'll look at you and you will see her in her most honest moment. It's your job to wipe the tears and just hold her_.

9 SHE WON'T BE AFRAID TO LOVE YOU…..

 _She is just afraid you won't love her back._

He cried and cried that he had done this to her and never wanted her to feel worthless and when she told him what happened, he left. No hugging, he did not care about her tears, coward, he was an immature coward.

He walked to the box and opened it, the picture on top was when they went to the junk yard so long ago, he closed the box and couldn't look.

He walked downstairs where his mom was drinking a glass of wine, " son what is wrong" she signed. He started crying again " now I know that I was selfish, she was going through so much and I could not handle it, I should have never left her crying in her driveway when she told me ".

She hugged him, " I knew one day you would realize that she did nothing wrong, when she came here to bring the box, she knew you were dating Skye. I told her that you weren't seeing anyone ".

She took a drink, " but you were, she did not know till Mexico, her heart broke more when you told her".

His head was on the table and he could not stop the tears. He went to his mom's computer and pulled up what she wrote.

She was crying as she read it," I think that this was a good way for her to get rid of the pain she had inside. You guys were so close, best friends, she lost that when she lost you".

"I don't think she will let me explain, but how can I tell her that I thought she cheated. After almost a year I was wrong, I want her back ".

His mom got up and fixed her some more wine and got him a beer, " Emmett, I don't think she could handle that, tell her that you read what she posted and that you never meant to make her feel like that".

"Tell her that you still love her and you will be waiting if she ever changes her mind, but you have to let her be free".

"Mom, she told me that if it was over, it was over, she would never come back to me. It was to protect herself, I know she still feels that way ".

"Well you know Emmett, you have to decide if keeping Skye is worth it. She was there when you were trying to get over Bay, that was the worst part for Bay knowing that you were with her".

He finished his beer and hugged his mom, he needed to break up with Skye.

He tries to facetime her, but she doesn't answer, so he sends her a text "we need to talk ". He get's a message from her " I slept with my ex boyfriend sorry", he laughed, man this was going to be easier than he thought " good thing I was trying to facetime you to break up, have a good life".

Now he needed to figure out what to do about Bay, he had let her down, now he had to figure out how to get her to forgive him.

He walked in to his room and decided to write a response to the post she had written.

 **9 SIGNS YOU'VE MADE A MISTAKE AND LET THE WRONG PERSON GO**

 **1 YOU BASICALLY THINK ABOUT THIS PERSON EVERY DAY**

Maybe, not literally, every single day -that would be obsession- but most days you find her slipping into mind. In order for a person to present herself to your consciousness so regularly, she must have had a tremendous impact on the person you are today. In a way she is a part of you, a good part of you.

 **2 YOU HAVE YET TO MEET ANOTHER PERSON YOU ARE MORE IMPRESSED WITH IN YOUR LIFE**

I'm sure I'm not the only person in the world who compares every single new candidate to the one who meant the most to me. You may think this is a bit shallow, but I don't believe its possible for anyone to be happy with an individual he believes to be less impressive than the girl he loved.

 **3 YOU NEVER LOVED ANYONE MORE DEEPLY OR INTENSELY**

The thing about love is that it's more of a drug than anything else. You become addicted to it and our best high is always the more memorable. We will be always searching for that very same high.

 **4 THIS PERSON MAKES UP MUCH OF THE PERSON YOU ARE NOW**

Some people come into our lives and leave lasting impressions, it can be frightening when realized. If you come to find that you have come to like things that same certain way, you should have never let her go.

 **5 IF THIS PERSON NEEDED YOU, YOU'D DROP EVERYTHING TO HELP**

This one is a dead giveaway. For you to be willing to drop everything that you're doing in order to help her when she really needs it, you still care an incredible amount. Caring is the only thing that gives life meaning.

 **6 YOUR LIFE WAS NEVER BETTER WITHOUT THIS PERSON THAN IT WAS WITH HER.**

Sure we all have great memories of our lifetimes . Yet, there are certain types of memories that are not only pertinent to the situation you have found yourself in. If the best memories you've created involve her , then I think you know you made a poor decision.

 **7 YOU BELIEVE THAT THIS PERSON IS BETTER THAN YOU**

I often think that the right person for us is the person we find to be a better person than ourselves. This person is what we aren't -what we can't be or only strive to become. How can you fall out of love with a person whom you believe to be better than you in so many ways?

 **8 EVERY TIME YOU THINK OF THIS PERSON YOU MANAGE A SMILE, FOLLOWED BY A DEEP WAVE OF SADNESS**

Smiling is being happy, and being happy is the goal in life. If thinking about this person brings a smile to your face, you literally drove happiness out of your life.

 **9 ALTHOUGH YOU KNOW IT'S TOO LATE, THERE'S SOMETHING IN YOUR GUT TELLING YOU THAT YOU WISHED IT WEREN'T**

You may not like to admit and you wish it weren't too late to try again, the best thing that you can do is tell her that she still hold's your heart. But you have to allow her to live her life in peace if she does find someone else to love.

He read and re-read it over and over again, and just put his name down, she would read it and then she would decide if he was worth taking another chance with.


	2. Chapter 2

A month had passed, he had read so much about rape, he was so sorry. The thing's they said about him on there, he had broken up with her when he found out she was assaulted, he wanted to be away from her and the pain she was going through. He wanted to talk with her and apologize. He figured she had read it, but he just needed to see her.

He texted Daphne, at least he would know something, " I miss you, we need to get together ". He waited for a response. About three hours later he gets one, "can u Skype". He gets his computer and finally gets her.

" Hey I miss you " he signed, she looked at him " well we can't get together, I'm in China". He was surprised," I am interning here, but Bay is with me".

That made since, " how are you guys doing", she shook her head , " everything was going fine till about two weeks ago, she read your response online".

This was what he had wanted to know about, " I still love her, I need to apologize, I know it wasn't her fault ".

She shook her head," she did not leave her bed for about three day's, she can't handle you now Emmett, you broke her heart over and over again, she is trying to move on".

"You said that she needed peace and to love again, you can't do this to her".

He had tears in his eyes, " could you please tell her I love her, I will wait until she wants me back ".

" I would assume that was the only reason you called, she has been drinking too much. Regina called her and they talked for a long time".

He looked so concerned, " you make me so mad, you are the reason for all of this,you were only worried about yourself. I will tell her you called, she is working and trying to leave you in the past ".

" Can I text you about twice a month, I just have to make sure she is ok" he signed.

You could see the anger in her eyes " who was there for Bay when you broke her heart in California, who was there for Bay when you told her that you and Skye had gotten physical, who was there for Bay when you had the nerve to ask her if you could use her rape for a film festival". She looked at him for a while," no one because she tries to be so strong, she was drunk and that is the only reason I know, you should have wanted to know if she was ok then".

She ended Skype, he was just in shock , you always need your friend to be honest with you, but he knew that there was no forgiving him.

About two weeks later, he needed to see her, but he had been blocked on Facebook since California . He texted Natalie, he knew they were friends and just to see how she was doing would be perfect.

They met at a coffee shop, he just needed to make sure that Bay did not hate him, but he knew she had every reason to. They just talked about their lives, Natalie's girlfriend, but not Bay.

" I have to ask you if you've talked with Bay, I need to know how she is doing".

She shook her head ," Emmett you have no right to ask about her, she is trying to get over you".

" Have you talked to her, please tell me how she is, I love her and I have to know that everything is fine with her ".

Natalie was just shaking her head, "I texted her about a month ago , she asked if I wanted to Skype, she was drunk".

"She looked horrible, apparently she had been drinking for a whole day, it started when she had a dream about you".

" She read what you posted online, Emmett you have no clue how much she loved you. I was going to be a bridesmaid in your wedding when college was over. I doubt she could ever find that again, you made her whole".

"Her and Tank were in bed, and you and Skye were watching. When they were done, she was in bed crying and Skye grabbed your hand and you left her there".

He just sat there, this was the worst thing anyone could have told him, he ruined her.

"Daphne was at work and had no clue what was happening, so I called Regina, she's doing better now ".

He just sat there, he needed to talk to her and tell her he was sorry, he couldn't even think about the fact that the assault happened so long ago and she was still going through it.

"Since then I text her often and I Skype with her once a week. She is learning how to tattoo and says when she comes back, she has the perfect one for me".

" I have to ask you something, does she ever mention me, I'm sure she hates me"

"She loves you to much to ever hate you and just wants to relax and have time for herself. Emmett, you can't even imagine what she had to go through since you left her ".

"Thank you for telling me all of this, can I please look at your Facebook, I need to see her, please".

" She has not posted anything since she has been there and the last few pictures are of her and Garrett and they are still talking all of the time ".

He put out his hand for her phone, she pulled it up and he just looked at her, they looked so happy together. " I will send you the pictures if she ever posts some. In the last two weeks she has pulled herself together and they are just friends, but he helped her when she didn't have anyone".

"At least it's not of her and Travis. When he told me he had feelings for her, I felt like my brother was trying to take the love of my life. If I had not talked with him, I would have never realized what I put her through".

"She told me about his feelings towards her and said when he kissed her, all she could think about was you. He held her just the way you have so many times".

He smiled, " you have no idea how happy that makes me, do you think there is a chance that we could get back together? I don't think I could ever find the love we had anywhere else".

She looked at him, " just give her time Emmett, you can't know how much it takes to get over sexual assault, you have to realize that the two people she had sex with were people that she loved. He took something from her that night, she told me that she feels like she is different now, he took something that was loving and made it dirty".

He just couldn't believe she told Natalie that, she was way too private to discuss that with anyone. " I have a question, when she told you this, had she been drinking".

"She was drunk and crying, so I know she was telling the truth. I guarantee if you would have seen her, you would have borrowed money to be in China now".

They hugged and said goodbye, he got on his motorcycle and drove to the timeline that he had not been brave enough to go before. He drives up and it's all still there, but after Christmas in California, there is a half a heart that she must have put up before Mexico. She had said that they needed to stop torturing each other, probably when she had gotten back from California.

The half a heart was laying down, he just thought about how much he had hurt her, he hoped that after the summer when she got back they could try again.


	3. Chapter 3

Bay wondered why Emmett did not call her, everyone had told her how sorry he was, but she would not take him back. She had made that decision in Mexico, they were not good for each other and she had cried too many tears over him.

Bay decided to write him a letter, she was taking the train to the Forbidden City and would have plenty of time to write, but to put it into words would be the hardest part.

When she got there it was beautiful, she sat outside of it and drew and would send this picture with it. She stayed there for two days and when she was done, she got the envelope out and put it in the mail, he would see that there was no coming back from this.

Emmett would get pictures about twice a week from Natalie, she looked so beautiful, how he wished he could hold her and tell her everything would be ok. He was leaving for school in about two weeks, his hopes that she would come back to him were just about gone, but the love he had for her wasn't going anywhere.

Melody was sitting on the sofa when he came home from work, he looked at her and sat down. It looked like she had something on her mind. "You got a letter in the mail from Bay and I know how long you have been waiting for this, please say that no matter what it says, you will be ok".

He took the letter and walked to his room. It had been mailed a week and a half ago and how he wished he could see her right now. He laid down on his bed and opened it.

Emmett ,

 _Words are beautiful. To produce them, I allow my fingers to move about in a rhythmic and rather therapeutic manner. These movements deliver my thoughts and emotions into the minds of human beings who cannot be reached by the sound of my voice. I think it's time for me to start understanding that you are now just one of those people that's out of my reach. So here are a few words to the man I no longer know and cannot seem to find._

 _Let me explain to you what if feels like to be told you are perfect in every way and will always be taken care of. Let me convey the emotions that are in a young woman like myself when she is convinced she is someone's forever. Let me express the hope and loyalty that is instilled inside of a girl who built up wall after wall only to feel like they were peacefully torn down by a man who pulled her deeply into his love. I cannot formulate those emotions into words the same way I cannot describe the way I felt to have you rip that all to pieces._

 _I want you to know that I loved you. I loved you through every emotional part of the roller coaster you have brought into my life. I loved you on those days that you were pleasant and kind and the days you were unrecognizable to me. I even loved you when you decided you didn't love me anymore. I think a part of me still loves you while I sit here in the darkness, face hot with tears. But what I really want you to know most is that I still love myself, and I still know what love really is._

 _I'm not sure how to convey the emotion I felt when I found out that I had sex the previous night._

 _No words could describe the confusion I felt, the disbelief, the deep feeling of shock that set in right after I heard the news, or the countless feeling's that barraged and overwhelmed me._

 _"Helpless" is the best word I can think of that sums up the feeling of being taken advantage of , while I was knocked out and completely unaware of what was going on, while I was beyond the point of giving consent and saying no._

 _I spent nights wide awake, trying to decide if this was my fault, because at first I believed it was. I relived the few moments that I began to recall from the muddled night-the pressure on the bed, the hands turning me over. Your reaction in the rain made it worse._

 _I cursed myself for drinking so much, for being irresponsible, for trying to have the true college experience. I thought of the counselor who looked sympathetic when I told her he had taken advantage of me._

 _Every time I hear someone blaming the victim, it angers and saddens me that the only reason I have learned about this is because I have been assaulted, but I am a survivor._

 _No one should ever be made to believe that it was their fault. No one should be told , "you weren't passed out, you reacted, you're just upset because you are a slut and you want to cover your image, you knew"._

 _It took me over a year to learn that._

 _You have broken my heart, but you have not broken my love. I know you have it deep inside of you, and my love allows me to hope you will understand it one day. So, I will probably allow a few more tears to fall down tonight in your honor. But I will be ok because the love inside me is strong and true, no matter how many people trample on my heart they will never take my love._

Bay

He just sat there with his eyes closed, it was over, no matter what he tried she was not coming back to him. He looked at the last page, tears were flowing, how could she not be a famous artist. He got a book out and put it on top of the picture, it was coming to California with him.

He walked downstairs with the letter, his mom read it, Bay was showing her strength. She was down but she refused to stay there, that letter made him love her more than he had before.

He went to bed, he just wanted to sleep and hopefully dream of her.

At school he dated, but it was not the same, he would wait for that snarky humor that Bay always had. Natalie still sent him pictures and there were so many of her and Daphne with guys, he would cry every time. He really just wanted her to be happy, to find that same feeling they had when they first told each other they were in love.

It was ten months she had been gone and how he wished that those months made her ok with what had happened almost two years ago. She looked like there was nothing in this world that could bring her down, the happiness in her smile made him realize that this was the best thing for her.

His mom tried to face time him while he was in class, he wondered what it could be about. When he got out of class he hadn't seen what was up, finally she pick's up her phone and was crying. "Mom what's wrong", he signed.

She kept on crying when he sees Gabe, " Travis was hurt in a baseball game, a ball hit him in the head, he is unconscious and they just put him on a ventilator".

He just stood there against the wall, he was like his brother, " I will be there as soon as I can, tell mom I love her".

Gabe went to the airport to pick him up. Travis was in surgery and they were trying to relieve the pressure on his brain.

When they got to the hospital Mary Both was sitting there holding Ty's hand. She saw him and they hugged. Ty got up and shook his hand," MB he will be fine, you know he won't go anywhere without a fight".

He had not even thought about calling Bay or Daphne, but Regina was there so he figured she had done it.

They sat and waited for the surgery to be over, two hours later the Dr. comes out and says that everything went fine and they were going to take him off the ventilator tomorrow.

When it was time, two people were allowed to see him in ICU, Emmett and MB were the last ones to see Travis. She kissed his forehead and told him she loved him. Emmett held his hand, how he wished he would wake up and tell them everything was going to be ok.

Ty was sitting outside, he had never met Travis, but he knew just about all of the adults there. Bay's parents came and were shocked to see him. They had called Bay and Daphne in China and they were coming home, he just hoped her reaction would be good when she saw him.

Ty was walking back into the hospital when he hears his name being called, he turns around and it's Daphne and Bay. Daphne hugged him and Bay was holding her heart, he walked up to Bay, "I'm so sorry".

She hugged him, "it's fine Ty, you were only trying to protect me, I understand why you did it".

They were walking in, "are you on leave", she asked. He smiled, "got out six months ago, I would always ask MB how you were, she told me you were with Emmett".

"That's been over for a while. I went to China with Daphne on an internship and we loved it so much we stayed, but I am happy to be home. I just wish it wasn't under circumstances like this".

She got upstairs to the waiting room and Daphne was hugging MB, she hugged Melody and walked up to MB. "I'm so sorry but you know that he will pull through this".

MB had a look of disgust on her face, "you whore, it wasn't enough that you cheated on Miles with Emmett and then Emmett with Miles, you had to try and take Travis too".

Everyone was shocked, Emmett was just walking out of ICU and saw Bay with her hand on top of her mouth. Ty was standing behind Bay and caught her when she passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Ty brought her to the sofa and a nurse came to check on her. When she was up, she looked at him. "Please get me out of here, I need to leave now".

Her and Ty were leaving, Emmett was so confused, what in the world just happened. He looked at his mom, "please tell me what happened" he signed. Melody shook her head "Mary Beth called Bay a whore, she cheated on you and wanted Travis".

He was running to the elevators, "Bay please tell me that you are alright, you know I still love you. She was just upset from seeing him that way". She smiled at him, "I know, but I really need to leave, it will never be easy to hear that". She hugged him and got into the elevator with Ty.

He just looked at MB as he walked up to her. "Bay was raped, you had no right to talk to her that way, she was finally starting to get over it".

"How could Travis love her, she was yours, and for him to have feelings for her? I wanted him back and he said that he found someone who would realize that they were perfect for each other".

Emmett sat down next to her, "MB she did not want Travis, his feelings for her did not mean anything to her, you just broke down almost two years of healing".

"How can you say that Emmett, she got drunk and had sex with Miles, she was not raped".

"Think what you want, but I know that the worst mistake I ever made was letting her go. She was too drunk to say yes and he took advantage of her. Do you know that she could not have sex with anyone for a long time, she needed to heal and with those words you crushed her".

Bay was outside, "thanks for walking me out, I will call a cab". Ty looked at her "you just passed out, I will take you wherever you want to go".

She smiled at him, "what I really need now is a drink". They walked to his truck as he opened the door for her and she went to his side and got in. "Well I can't take you to a bar because you are too young, do you want to go to my house"? He asked.

"Well I'm hungry too, I need some Mexican food, I will probably never eat Chinese again".

He laughed and started the truck, "let's go grocery shopping and we can get whatever alcohol you want".

They talked in the store, Bay asked him if he was married and if not, who was he dating. He told her that there was no one serious. He asked her the same questions, he really wanted to know what MB was talking about, but he would wait for her to say something.

When MB told him she was back with Emmett, he stopped asking about her because it hurt too much. She was the only person he had ever told he loved. In his entire life no one had ever made him feel that way, and seeing her today made those feelings come back.

She paid for everything at the store, "I was a tattoo artist in China and was booked solid. They all wanted one from the crazy American girl".

When they got to his house, he had changed it quite a bit. "I love what you have done with your house, it looks nothing like before".

"When I got home it was not in good shape. After about three months of hard work, I got it looking like this". He said. "Make yourself at home, you can fix us each a drink".

As they walked into the kitchen he began putting the groceries up as she looked in the cabinet for shot glasses. She fixes them each a shot as he looks at her, "I don't think I have to remind you that your mom's an alcoholic, I don't think that those two bottles of whiskey will be drunk tonight".

She laughed, "I bought two in case I am invited back. I had a rough time when we first got to China, I drank for about three days. Regina called me and we talked about everything, now I know my limit".

They drank their shots and she made them each a drink, he cooked while they talked about what had happened since they last talked. He opened up and told her about how hard it was in Afghanistan and again how sorry he was that he told her he cheated.

She fixed them another drink, "so how much do you know about why Mary Beth was so mad today"?

Finally she was going to tell him. "Nothing, the last time I asked her about you she told me that you had gotten back with Emmett and I never asked again, you were with the person that you loved".

She got up and fixed her another shot. After she drank it, she sat on the kitchen counter, "the story is long and you have to let me tell it, no questions or anything".

He got her a bottle of water, "please drink this and you can tell me after we eat".

They sat at the table and ate a late lunch, "I'm so uncomfortably full, thank you for making this for me".

She went sit on the sofa as he followed, "Bay, if you don't want to it's alright, I know how sometimes you need to keep things to yourself".

"I have to tell you this and then you can make your own decision about me".

She told him how hard it was when he left. She had loved him, but after Emmett, she kept it to herself. Miles and her started dating but she really did not like him, he was just so good to her, but she couldn't have sex with him.

She told him about the breakup with Miles and how mad he was at her, but they had gotten to be friends again. She had cheated on him with Emmett and thought that their love for each other could get them through anything. She talked about Angelo's death and how Daphne dealt with it and how she was in so much trouble and would not be able to go to medical school.

The decision to take the blame for Daphne was the only thing she could do because she wanted her to be able to realize her dreams. Emmett was very upset because they were supposed to go to California together, but would have to wait until her community service was done.

She stood up "I will fix us each a drink, trust me, you will thank me".

She took a deep breath, this was going to be hard, he was the first person she would tell the whole story too.

Emmett came home to surprise her and to take her ankle bracelet off. They made love, it was perfect. She told him about the argument they had and how he left her in the park.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she told him about the party at Daphne's dorm and how she would be able to stay out very late. She got so drunk and passed out in one of the dorm rooms and woke up the next morning naked.

He shook his head, poor Bay.

Miles was laying next to her as she got dressed and goes to Travis's room. He said how Miles took care of her last night and how lucky she was to have a friend like him.

She told Emmett and he was so mad. Daphne went to California to tell him what had actually happened. He flew in and held her while she cried.

She told Emmett that she was drunk and did not remember having sex so how could she say she was raped, she had no clue what he did to her.

He was mad again. She just wanted him to understand what she was going through and Emmett wanted to take a break from their relationship when she needed him the most and he wasn't there for her.

The tears would not stop, she told him that she had gotten off of probation early and went to see him. He was happy to see her so she figured that everything would go back to normal. The truth was that he had written a movie about the assault, the actors were playing out what had happened to her. They broke up and she told him that if it was over now it was over for good.

Her eyes were closed when he picked her up and put her on his lap, they hugged for a long time. When she stopped crying she went to the bathroom and was in there for about twenty minutes.

When she comes out he was on the sofa, he had tears in his eyes, "I'm going to call a cab".

"No way, I listened to what you had to say, but now you have to listen to me". He made her sit down on the side of him, "I ruined your life, if I would have not told you that I cheated, none of this would have happened to you. I told you before that I was sorry, but you can't even know how much I regret what I did".

"You know how mad I was at everyone after it happened, but I realized it was my journey, if we had stayed together, it may have been worse. At least I don't remember it, you know it doesn't matter to me anymore, you were just the first person that I had to tell the whole story too".

"Emmett still loves you, why don't you give him another chance".

She shook her head, "this is something I haven't told anyone. When I went to California I had something important to say to him, I was two months pregnant. I had no clue if it was his or Miles's and the Dr. said I could do a paternity test, so the reason I went was to tell him and ask if he wanted to do it".

He held her hand, "I never told him, when I got home I had an abortion. He proved to me that it really didn't matter what I had to say, his mind was made up before I got there".

"You are the strongest person I have ever met, I am on one hundred percent disability from what I witnessed in Afghanistan, but you stayed here and what you went through was way worse then me".

"I will call a cab now, thank you for listening to me, I really feel so much better having told you".

"I have a question to ask you, would you like to go on a date with me".

She was shocked, "after what I just told you why would you want to go anywhere with me"?

"Bay you were raped, you had an abortion when you had no clue who the father was, I want us to get to know each other again".

"I wasn't raped, I was assaulted, and I don't know if I can be with anyone. I tried dating but they always wanted more and I don't think I will ever be able to do that with anyone".

"Assaulted or raped, it doesn't matter to me, I work tomorrow but come by after so we can talk. Bay, you are the only person I have ever told that I love, we were so good together, you are in control if we take it further".

She hugged him, "what time do you get off".

"Five, I was thinking about getting Chinese food", he was laughing. "Very funny, how about I cook for you".

He had a look of disgust on his face, "sweetie, I remember the last time I tried to eat something you cooked, I threw up".

She looked at him, "my mom sent me detailed recipes, I changed, I had to".

He ran his fingers through her hair, "I never realized how much I missed you".


	5. Chapter 5

When Bay got into the cab, she had a lot to think about. Ty was never one to open up about his emotions, he had told her more today than ever before. She still loved him, but had no idea if she could ever be with him.

Her parents were waiting for her when she got home with dinner cooked, but she told them she had a late lunch. They had heard what MB said, but Bay seemed to be ok with it. MB was just emotional and when they were at school together she had been supportive. For her to go off like that was just the pain from seeing him.

She talked for a while then went to her room where her stuffed octopus was still on the bed, she remembered that day very well. Ty was so messed up last time he was here, it was like he was a different person.

She took a shower and went to sleep holding her octopus.

About four hours later she woke up with jet lag so she borrowed her mom's car and went to the hospital. Her car was in the shop and it would not be ready until tomorrow. It would cost about seven hundred dollars, but she could not wait.

When she arrived, Emmett was there, "hey, have you heard anything?"

"Nothing really, they will take him off of the ventilator and sedation tomorrow."

"I'm sure everyone needed to sleep. In a few minutes they will open the doors, I would like to see him."

"Of course, I just wanted to say that you look so beautiful, please say we can be friends again."

"Emmett, I want that to happen too, I just need time." She yawns.

"How much sleep have you gotten," he asked.

"An hour on the plane and four at home, jet lag I guess."

"Wow, are you sure you can drive, I don't want you to get into an accident."

"Unfortunately I' m wide awake and when I get home I want to paint something, it has been on my mind since earlier."

When they opened the door's both walked in, Travis was just laying there as she started to cry.

Emmett hugged her as she went to the side of the bed and held Travis' hand. She kissed it, "do they think that he will be alright if he wakes up."

"From the scans they can't see any brain damage but they had to put him on the ventilator because of the trauma to his head. They don't think he will have trouble being off of it but their biggest concern is if he wakes up."

She stood up and kissed his forehead, "I could not have asked for a better friend, he said he loved me and I never felt anything for him."

"You know Bay, I am so sorry MB said those things to you, I know how I messed up the love we had for each other."

"Emmett, it's not the first time I've heard it. She was such a supportive friend in school, I guess it was just shocking to me."

"How can you be so strong, I can't believe I let you go."

She stood up, "can you text me tomorrow, please, just let me know how he is doing."

"You blocked me, but I can text Daphne."

She pulled out her phone and unblocked him, "now you can, you know that I had to do that, please don't abuse it."

She went home and thought about that hug. It had been a long time since her art show and did not think she would ever get over him. After all this time it still felt the same, but she knew that it didn't matter, she had to move on.

It was nine o'clock in the morning when her painting was done and she hoped that Ty would like it, the sparrows in that picture helped her through so much.

Ty had given his knew cell phone number to her last night. She texted him and asked if he liked seafood, he said he loved it. She said "I will be there at five-thirty, be ready to be amazed."

She slept for about two hours then woke up and took a shower. She did not get a haircut since going to China and her mom asked if they could go together, mother daughter time.

Katherine was shocked that her hair had grown to her waist. She worked and traveled and never made time to get it cut.

She had it straightened and it looked so beautiful when they decided to get mani's and pedi's.

They went shopping and she figured since all of her kids were gone that she needed to spend as much time with Bay as possible.

They went to pick up the groceries and then went home. Katherine cut up the onions, bell peppers, and celery and also made potato salad.

At five o'clock she went to his house and was kind of nervous, she really wanted to kiss him yesterday. She would have to get her emotions about Emmett out of the way, maybe Ty would help her with that.

She texted him, "outside and need help bringing groceries in." He starts walking to her car when he stops, she looked so beautiful. She looks up at him, confused, "what's wrong."

"You look gorgeous, please turn around." She turns around, "my mom did not have any of her kids for about nine months and I had fifteen bags of clothes and shoes, this hair is going up."

She puts the pot on the stove and empties the ziploc with the onions and other stuff in, "I met a couple from Louisiana who were adopting twin girls and they taught me how to cook Cajun food."

"They stayed for about a month and I learned how to cook seafood gumbo. That is what I am going to make for you tonight and it is awesome."

He did not look convinced as she reached up and kissed him on the cheek, "I made it three times and Daphne said it was so good, believe in me please."

"I painted you a picture that's in my trunk right now and if you keep stirring the food I can get it for you. She walked outside and when she kissed him she felt loved, but needed to make sure she was over Emmett."

When Bay walked back into the kitchen she went to the stove, seasoned the food, made sure it was browned enough, and then added the water.

They walked into the living room, "I painted this last night, you were so open to me I figured that you needed something to prove how much you have changed. Sparrows were something that made me realize I would be ok."

It was beautiful, "Bay, thank you so much, my psychiatrist said that I needed to talk to someone, thank you for being that person."

She smiled, "I have a secret, I have a tattoo on the back of my right shoulder."

"I know your parents would loose it if they knew, but I would love to see it."

"Well they knew where I was working but they never asked if I had one, Daphne hasn't even seen it."

She took off her sweater and turned around, it was three sparrow's flying away, _exhale the past, inhale the future._

He ran his finger's across it, "so beautiful", he whispered.

She turned and looked at him as she ran her fingers across his cheek. He closed his eyes as she leaned over and was just about to kiss him when her phone rang.

She started laughing, "wow, that is the worst timing." He started laughing too.

It was Emmett face timing her, "can you go and see if the water is boiling?"

When Bay gets off the phone she walk's into the kitchen and adds the _roux_ which is the key ingredient for making a good seafood gumbo. "He is awake, but not responding to anyone. Emmett said he would call me when they are able to see him again."

"Question, did you make me get out of the room because it was him on the phone."

She walk's up to him, "No, it is over between us. I talked to him last night when I went to the hospital and unblocked him from my phone. I told him that we could try to be friends again, but I really don't think that will work."

"Did you sleep last night?" He asked. She rolled her eyes, "I have been back from China for two days and have slept a total of seven hours, when I crash I will crash."

"Now can I kiss you please, I have been wanting to do that since yesterday."

He picked her up and put her on the kitchen counter, "Bay, I really want to kiss you too, but I don't want to move too fast, we are just getting to know each other again."

"Just one kiss" she says. He puts his hands on each side of her face, she closes her eyes, he kisses each of her eyes and then her lips.

He puts his forehead to her's, "I just wanted to see if it was the same as before and it was so thank you."

He moved away, "well I'm happy that it was the same as before, but what does that mean for us Bay, you know that I love you."

She jumps off of the counter and hugs him, "Do you know how many nights I've stayed up crying because I never told you how I felt, but I can't do anything more than kiss because I feel like I'm a virgin again. I haven't been with anyone since I was assaulted, although I have tried, I just can't, he took something from me that night."

She reaches up to his ear, "I love you too."

Bay goes back into the kitchen to stir the _roux_ which has begun to thicken. She gets the seafood out of the fridge and adds the crab and oysters to the gumbo pot. She takes out another pot and put's three cups of rice in it and then adds the water. As the shrimp goes in the pot, he just looks at her in amazement, she really has changed. She then adds the crawfish and about fifteen minutes later turns it off. Finally she checks the rice which is almost cooked.

"It will be ready in fifteen minutes, we have to let it cool before we eat."

"It smells so good" She laughed, "you will flip out, this is without a doubt the most wonderful thing I have ever made, and she gave me about ten recipes."

"I will go take a shower, when I'm done, we will see if it makes me sick again" he laughed.

He get's some clothes and goes to the bathroom. He had waited since she was fifteen to hear that she loved him. The only question was did she love him more than Emmett.

Bay went out to her trunk again to get containers for the extra gumbo she had cooked. When she came back into the house she took her sweater off and tied it around her waist. After the food was put in containers she washed the pot. She heard the shower turn off so she fixed them each a bowl, potato salad and French bread on the side.

Ty walks into the room and sees Bay with her tattoo facing him, she had braided her hair. He grabbed her around the waist and kissed the sparrows. She takes a deep breath and turns to look at him, "please don't."

He took his arms away, "Bay I am so sorry, I was just kissing our future together, that is if you want a future with a messed up army vet."

"Ty, that's if you want one with someone who can't make love to you." He hugged her, "you are in control baby, I will do whatever you want whenever you want me to, I would never hurt you."

She smiled at him, "I would never hurt you either, but you have to eat this delicious meal I made for you."

He made a face, "I hope I'm able to keep it down."

They sat down at the table, "I hope it tastes as good as it smells."

He took his first bite, put his head down on the table and looked at her "I really don't think I have ever tasted anything so good, Bay, it is awesome."

She stood up and did a dance as he was laughing so hard, "now you can put me another bowl cooling off because this one will not be enough."

When they were done they got up and washed the dishes then went to sit on the sofa. "You never told where you are working?"

"I'm doing what I do best, mechanics shop, part time though, I have therapy three times a week." She laid down with her head on his lap, "I was going to therapy after it happened, but it helped me as much as it could, China was my peace."

"I need some peace too, but I think I have it now, thank you for cooking that wonderful meal. Thank you for painting me that picture and thank you for being the only person that I can be real with."

She kissed her fingers then put them up to his mouth, he kissed them and held it.

She told him about how she learned Mandarin which was hard, but it helped her so much. She saw the Great Wall, it was the best time. He told her about a year and a half ago that he went to Japan, but he really wished that he had someone to share it with.

He looked down, "Bay are you sleeping," she did not answer him, shit he thought. He face timed Daphne, "Hey Bay is sleeping here tonight, she kind of passed out." He moved the phone so she could see and he picked up her arm and it fell, "she said she hadn't had much sleep since she's been back, I will put her in my bed and sleep on the couch."

"Ty, you know that she is fragile, please don't make it any worse."

He gave her a pair of eyes, "never, could you call your parents, I don't want them to lose their minds when she doesn't come home."

When they hung up he took her head off of his lap and went to his room to get the bed ready, then went back to the living room and picked her up. His room had nothing in it. He had nightmares and broke so many things, there was only a mattress on the floor.

She was kissing his neck as he carried her to the bedroom and it felt so good. He put her on the bed and laid next to her, finally she turned away. He left the door open and went to sleep on the couch. He was so hard, she knew how to turn him on so well, and that little space behind his ear was instant hard on.

Bay woke up at seven o'clock in the morning and was confused about where she was. She goes into the living room and smiles when she sees Ty lying on the couch, she feels safe. She then goes to the bathroom to wash off her makeup and put her hair in a bun.

She approaches Ty in the living room and touches him on the shoulder. In a few seconds she is facing a wall with her arm twisted behind her back and is screaming, "please Ty please."


	6. Chapter 6

He let go of her as he fell to the floor and his tears would not stop, he had hurt her. She turns around and approaches him, "I'm so sorry Ty, sometimes I don't think."

"I can't believe I did that Bay, I just can't believe." She hugged him, took his hand, and brought him to the sofa. "We are both sorry, baby look at me," he looked at her. "Remember, what ever happens, we are here for each other."

He hugged her, "I wasn't even having a nightmare, I felt you touch me and I couldn't help myself."

"Ty, I figured that you had nightmares because I slept in your room. Why didn't you tell me? I realize that we are just getting to know each other, but is there anything else I need to know."

"There is so much more, but I can't even think about telling you now, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, you just surprised me and I'm so glad I didn't wake you up with a kiss", she laughed.

"How about I pretend that I am sleeping again and you can try that kiss."

She reached over and kissed him, he touched her arm, then pulled her so she was sitting on his lap. She pulled away, "I need to get home." He closed his eyes.

"Bay I am sorry, please forgive me." She put her forehead to his, "nothing to forgive you for, can you grab a container of gumbo and bring it outside for me?"

"I will go to the bathroom first," he gets up as Bay says "and brush those teeth too" he turns around and she has her nose pinched.

When he is out of the room she looks at her left arm, she can move her fingers so it's not broken. She pushes her sleeve up, its already swelling, she figures she had better tell him.

He walks out and smiles at her, "come sit down please," he gives her a confused look and sits beside her.

"Remember we are always here for each other so I think that I can tell you something and you won't freak out."

He is just looking at her waiting, she shows him her left arm and it is already twice its normal size. "I wanted to show you before I left, I will see if the Dr. will take me today. I know that you didn't mean to do it. Baby I will be fine, its probably just sprained."

He just closed his eyes. He gets up and goes to the bathroom and comes out with an ace bandage and wraps her arm.

"Call the Dr. now and I will take you. I will cancel my appointment because there is no way that you can drive." She gets her phone to call the Dr. and sets up an appointment at 2:00. "I have to go home, but if you want to come, you can pick me up at 1:30, that way you can still make it to therapy. I will be fine baby."

"I know that I hurt you, how can you ever want to see me again, I just can't believe I did that to you!"

"It was an accident, you were not waiting for me to touch you and I understand that we are just getting to know each other again. Next time I sleep here hopefully we will be in bed together and I can get some of Toby's stuff out of the attic, catchers mask, body armor, and shin guard's. I will also get an air horn to wake you up," she laughed.

"You have to let me make it up to you. Let's go on a date tonight, I will show you a good time, I promise."

"I can't because my parent's are cooking dinner tonight. If you would like to come you are invited, but you have to deal with the wrath of John Kennish."

"Well, I need to be there so he can tell me what an asshole I am, I hurt you, I deserve it," she shook her head, "I will tell them I fell."

He closed his eyes. "Bay, we can't do that, I hope we are starting a relationship and I don't want it started on lies. I have to tell him the truth and take a punch in the face if that's what he wants to give me, but I will not lie."

She hugged him, "a relationship, really, we already told each other who we love. I think we are way past that."

"Can you kiss me please," she kissed him then deepened the kiss. He groaned, it felt just like before.

She finally got home, "mom I brought some gumbo home, can you get it in the car?" Her mom looked at her, "I need a shower, I will talk with you after."

She got to her room, took her sweater off and unwrapped her arm, it was the same as before. It hurt so bad, she took two advil's.

Finally she was dressed, it took her so long to put her t-shirt on and the only pants that she could put on were sweats with juicy on the ass .

She got downstairs "mom and dad, Ty is coming to dinner and will be here in an hour to take me to the Dr."

They sat down and she showed them her arm, "what happened?" she looked at them, "keep calm." "Ty has PTSD. I slept in his room while he was on the sofa and when I went to wake him and I think I startled him. He grabbed me by the arm and I think it's sprained."

John was so mad, "when I screamed he let go and for Ty, a man who never cries, he was on the floor in tears. I remember that his dad was abusive towards his mom and he could not believe he did that to me."

Katherine got some ice and put it on her arm, "he wrapped my arm, but the bandage he used looked like it had blood on it and his room had just a mattress on the floor. He told me he has nightmares and when I looked in the extra bedroom, it had everything from his room in it."

They talked for a while and her dad finally calmed down, she figured it was when she told him he was on one hundred percent disability from the military.

They asked Bay if she would cook one of her meals tonight. Everyone was coming over so she would fry some fish and cook crawfish etouffee. She gave her mom the recipe and there were a lot of ingredients to buy and she would need help.

Ty got there about one fifteen, he looked like he had been crying in therapy. John and Katherine were both there and said that there were no hard feelings. He said he would help Bay cook tonight.

When they got to the Dr's office Ty went to the back with her. He said it was sprained but she would have too wait a few days to take an MRI. Until then, they put her on anti-inflammatory and pain pills. He said that it had been two years since she had done one for her brain and he would like to do that too.

Ty was so confused, but he would just wait to ask her when they left. She had her arm in a sling and juicy on her pants and was sure she looked ridiculous.

They were on their way home, "Bay, why do you need an MRI of your brain, that does not sound good baby."

"Angelo died in a car accident because he had a brain aneurysm. I found out a few months later that his sister died from the same thing when she was eighteen, so that's the reason why I have to get it done often. They don't know if I inherited that from him or not, so they will continue to run tests just to make sure."

When they got home, she was excited about cooking for the family and Ty would not leave her alone. He was so concerned, but she was getting aggravated, "listen to me, when I need help, I will ask you for it, you are about to make me loose my mind!"

She handed him a beer and made him sit down and chop the onions for the etouffee. She got a face time from Daphne but declined it. Bay texted her, "can't face time, hurt my arm, what do you need."

"I want to invite Melody and Emmett to come and eat tonight, they haven't really left the hospital that much and since Travis is awake they need a break." She shows the message to Ty as they look at each other for a few minutes, "it doesn't matter to me, I have you Bay, if you want he can come."

"Ty is with me cooking and they are more than welcome too come over, just let Emmett know that we are dating. "She sent the message and then gave her phone to Ty, he smiled," can the guy you are dating have a kiss?" She gave him a little kiss "want to make sure this is all done, don't want to distract you."

At five thirty they started making the fish and the fries outside, beer battered, it was going to be so good.

She showed Ty how to double batter the fish, they fried French fries, and then the fish. She had already started the etouffee in the house and all she had to do was add the crawfish.

When the fish was done everyone had arrived. Emmett was just looking at her, she figured it was the sling. Ty and her walked into the house to finish the etouffee, "mom I think I need to take something for pain, but I know how that medicine make's me sound crazy, do you think I could take half?"

Her mom got her a pill and broke it in half. Ty looked so lost when he walked outside and Katherine walked up to him. "We understand what happened, please just tell me that you will take care of her and everything will be ok."

"I just can't believe I did that to her, I love her so much, but I can't say it will be the last time. When I have nightmares it is so bad, she said if she stays over again she will have an air horn."

Katherine laughed and hugged him, "I think that you and her need to take it slow, but I saw the looks that you guys gave each other, just keep on loving her and everything will be fine."

Everyone loved dinner and were surprised that Bay had cooked everything, she tried to sign but it was not working.

By the time dinner was done, Bay's speech became slurred, "I will put her to bed," Ty tried to make her stand, but she stumbled. He picked her up and carried her into the house.

She started kissing his neck again, "Bay please stop, you know what that does to me," she laughed. When he put her into bed he took her sling off, she took her shirt off then her bra, "pajamas" she said. He turns around and is going through her dresser drawers. When he turns around again, she is wearing just a red thong.

"Bay you are without a doubt the sexiest woman in the world. When you are ready, I promise to make you cum over and over again," she laughed. "I'm ready now."

He was shocked, "baby, it's the medicine talking not you," he kissed her. When she finally had her pajamas on he laid down with her so she could fall asleep.

He gets to the light and turns it off, she was holding her octopus and he remembered the day he had won it for her. So long ago, but for them it felt like a knew beginning.

He goes downstairs where Emmett is waiting for him, "what did you do to Bay's arm?"

"None of your business, she wants you out of her life, you are nothing to her."

"What did you do to her, if you hurt her, I will kill you!" he signed.

"Let me tell you something, I would never cheat and I would never use her rape to fuck the girl that she was worried about. Soon she will be ready to finally have sex and I guarantee I will make her forget about you."

Emmett signs. "She did not deserve anything that happened to her, just know that I will always be watching and ready to pick up the pieces of her heart when you fuck up."

"What you don't understand Emmett is that she will never go back to you. She went to California with her heart in her hands, you kicked it out of your way which is the reason why she can't fuck anyone. You cant even know how bad you hurt her. I know the whole story and I cant even stand to look at you!"

He walked outside, Emmett had his eyes closed standing against the wall, how could he think he knew the whole story. Poor Bay, it had been so long since the rape, and to think that she still could not be with anyone. If he was the reason, he needed to apologize again.


	7. Chapter 7

Ty and Bay had briefly talked on the phone and she said she would visit on Saturday and she did not seem to be upset. She had visited Travis and said that he was doing much better. MB was his girlfriend again and she apologized to Bay and told her she did not mean anything that she said.

Emmett had talked to Bay and asked what happened to her arm. She told him that it was none of his business and that he had to let her find happiness with Ty.

Ty was so happy, it seemed like everything would be ok and Emmett had not told her about their argument.

"Come outside," He wondered what that was all about as he opens the door and laughs. Bay was standing there in a dress with her hair flying everywhere and boots that were barely on.

"Asshole, can you help me," he picks her up over his shoulder and gets the huge bag she has on the ground.

When they get into the house he slaps her ass, "that's for calling me an asshole." He put her down and she was smiling, "I missed you," she said.

"Can I please kiss you?" she asks. He put his hands on the side of her face and kissed her, "can you please never stay that long with out seeing me," he says.

She sat down on the sofa, "I have been sleeping but the medicine makes me tired and yesterday I went have my MRI's done."

He held her hand, "it will be fine in a few weeks, just a mild sprain."

"That makes me very happy, but what about the one of your beautiful head?"

She had tears in her eyes, "I have to go and see a Neurologist on Monday because they found something, but they told me not to worry."

"Like that will happen," they both said together. He picked her up and put her on his lap, "my parents are out of town until Wednesday and I didn't tell them about the appointment."

He took her boots off, "I need some help with this hair, my mom usually does it for me. Can you please put it up for me?"

"I will do whatever I have too, but please say that you will stay here until Wednesday. I just can't imagine leaving you alone until then."

She got off of his lap and grabbed her bag, "good thing I brought this," she pulled out an air horn as he starts playfully tickling her.

Finally he was trying to put her hair in a pony tail and she had so much it took him about ten minutes.

"I heard you carried me to bed when everyone was at home, thank you."

"Well, when I brought you to bed I took your sling off and you took off your shirt and bra. You said you needed pajamas and when I turned to look at you again, all you had on were red panties."

She had tears in her eyes, "I put your pj's on and told you that when you were ready I would make you cum over and over again."

"I love you baby, please don't cry."

"I was probably all over Miles when I was drunk. How can you even look at me, I am going to go home."

He looked at her, "baby, how in the world could you think that? I wasn't even there and I know what happened, please realize that you are my life now."

"In the Army it happened all of the time and some of my friends were given a dishonorable discharge because of bad choices they made. If a woman is drunk, you can't even think about having sex with her. I want to kill Miles for doing that to you, but I know that you will get over it Bay because we love each other."

"That wasn't the first time he had seen me drunk. After we met I went to a frat party he was having and he stopped me from going upstairs with a guy, so he knew what I was like when I was drinking. That's why I told the investigator I was assaulted, but we are friends now. It took a while and it messed up both of our lives, he can't get into another college and when girls look him up on the internet it says that he raped me."

"But we have to forgive and try to forget, so let's please change the subject."

"Well, you are spending a few days here so what do you want to do?"

"Actually, I need to take something for the pain. I only take two pills a day and didn't take any this morning because I had to drive. I brought the ingredients to make sticky chicken and they are in my bag, but the chicken needs to go in the fridge. While I'm resting could you cut up the onions and bell peppers but leave the potatoes for later."

"Your very bossy and haven't changed a bit, do you need anything at the store?"

"We can go tomorrow, I have everything I need for tonight and I want to have a few more drinks."

They got up and walked to the kitchen as he put her bag on the table and she started taking everything out of it. Her sketch pad was the first thing she pulled out, "can I look?" he asked.

"No one can look because they are my private thoughts, but there are a few I want to show you," she took everything out.

He took the chicken that was already seasoned and put it in the fridge as she took a pain pill and put everything back into the bag.

She went sit on the sofa with her sketch pad, "I think you will love these," she says as he sits down beside her.

He saw that she had clothes in her bag which meant that she was planning on staying. Hopefully she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

They looked at drawings of places she visited in China and she told him about her art show that Travis had set up for her, then showed him a few pictures from that. She told him that she had one of her, but it was saved in her room and she would have to bring it later.

He could see that she was getting sleepy, "would you like to change your clothes, I think that you would be more comfortable in shorts and a t-shirt."

She goes into her bag and pulls out a change of clothes, "I will go and change in your room." She took off her sling and went to the bedroom.

She pulls the door shut, but it doesn't close all the way. Ty had gone into the kitchen and he could see her through the opening in the door and noticed she had just panties on underneath her dress. He took a deep breath, she looked so beautiful.

When she walks out of the room Ty is in the kitchen getting something to drink, then he walks to the sofa and sits down. She bend's over and kisses him and he can't help himself, he pulls her down so that she is straddling him.

"What are you doing Ty?" she asks, "baby, I just want a few kisses, that's it, just a few."

"I will give you three kisses and then I will take a nap." She reached over to one side of his neck and kisses it, then the other side. She put her forehead to his, she was sitting there for a few seconds as she runs her fingers along the side of his face. He couldn't help himself, he pulls her so that she is right on top of his hard cock and he kisses her.

"I can't baby, please don't do this to me" she said.

He hug's her, "Can I make you cum, can I show you how much I love you but only if you are comfortable baby. I will just touch that beautiful ass."

She touches under his chin and look's at him, "please."

He started kissing her lips then moved to her neck and collar bone. As his hands moved down her back he was making her ride him, how he wished he could be buried inside of her now. As she started moaning, he stops kissing her and just looks at her. She had her eyes closed, she moaned again as he picked her up and laid her on the sofa. He kept on pressing himself into her, he felt her legs tighten against him. Her head went back as she grabbed his shirt and screamed.

He sat up, she was laying there with a smile on her face, "Thank you."

He didn't say anything, she sat up and looked at him, "what's wrong baby."

"Never has this happened before, I just love you so much." She looked at him and his shorts were wet, "we came together, just like before" he said.

She laughed, "Ty, it had been so long since I ever felt so loved, you make me feel whole."

He kissed her again, "I can't even think about a time when I felt so connected to another person, Bay, we are going to be together for a long time if you can stand me."

She yawned, "I will go take a shower while you take a nap and when you wake up we will cook dinner," he said.

After his shower he went into the kitchen to chop up the vegetables and when he was done he went sit on the chair and just looked at her. She was so still as he approached her, "baby, I will go to the store and get something for dessert, I wont be gone long."

She kissed him, "I love you so much Emmett."

He sat down on the floor and couldn't believe she said that, his heart was broken.

A few minutes later her phone started ringing, it was Daphne face timing her, "hey, Bay is sleeping, can we meet somewhere, I need to talk to you."

She looked at him confused, "I'm at the Cracked Mug, I will be here for about an hour."

He ran there because it was only a half mile from his house. He walked in and saw her sitting down on a sofa. "I need to talk with someone, my feelings for Bay have not changed, but she still loves Emmett. How can I be with someone who doesn't love me, she says she does but how can you love two people at one time."

Daphne had a shocked look on her face, "Ty, I have been knowing you since I was four and you have never said so much in one sentence before. I talked to Bay this week and she is so excited to be starting a knew relationship with you. Why would she tell you she loved Emmett, they have a history, but that makes no since."

"Well, she took something for pain and was sleeping when I told her I was going to the store to get something for dessert. She kissed me and said I love you Emmett. How can she still love him, he threw her away when she was raped."

Daphne smiled at Ty, "when we were at her house and she took a pill, was she normal? When you brought her to bed how was she?"

He rolled his eyes, "she was acting crazy, but now I know how she really feels, how can I try to be with someone who loves someone else."

"I think that you need to go get dessert and ask her about what she said when she wakes up. Ty, she told me that she loved you since she was fifteen and we will be twenty one in a month, look for the good instead of the bad."

"But how can I compete with Emmett, he hurt her but I could feel the love they had at the hospital and at dinner, I just want her to love me."

Daphne got out her laptop, "she posted this a while back, maybe from this you will see that she is never going back to him."

BEAUTIFUL BROKEN GIRL LOVES DIFFERENTLY

He had tears in his eyes by the time he was done, his poor Bay, Emmett had destroyed her. He left her when she needed him the most and the worst part was that she had to have an abortion because he was selfish and only thinking of himself.

"He posted something too, Bay read it when we were in China. She drank and drank and just wanted to forget about it. I could never see her reliving the pain she went through. They had their wedding planned already and it would have been in June two years from now. I think that was the worst part, they had gone through so much together and Tank was too much for him to handle."

He looked at her, "Tank was the guy that MB couldn't stand, what does he have to do with any of this."

"Wait a minute, you know about the rape, how could you not know it was Tank that did it."

He put his head down, Tank was Miles, this made no since at all to him, "so she had dated Tank, he probably just thought that she wanted him."

"Oh my god Ty, she never wanted Tank, they never slept together. She had sex with you and Emmett and he new that she was with Emmett, it was rape. You know that Bay would never say that, assault is the most horrible way of putting it, you should have seen her after it happened. She would have panic attacks whenever she would see him, she cried so many times, Emmett just made it worse."

His phone started ringing, he gets it out of his pocket, it was Bay. "Hello beautiful."

"Where are you? I woke up and you were gone, please come back," he started laughing. "Baby, I am having coffee with Daphne at the Cracked Mug, I will go and get some dessert, then I will be home."

"Well, since you are there you can get my favorite dessert, I love you."

He closed his eyes "I love you too."

He stood up and hugged Daphne, "what's Bay's favorite dessert?"

Daphne went and ordered it then went up to Ty, "you need to read his response to her post then you will see that she is never taking him back."

9 SIGNS YOU'VE MADE A MISTAKE AND LET THE WRONG PERSON GO

When he was done reading he said. "He should have never broken up with her, I don't feel bad for him at all, I will make sure that she is happy."


	8. Chapter 8

The Dr. told Bay she inherited the aneurysms from her father and she had a ballooning vessel in her brain, but it was nothing to worry about. It had to grow before they could clamp it which could take years and she would have to go every six months to get rechecked.

A month had passed and they were getting along very well, except for the fact that Ty was jealous. Garrett had taken her out and Ty could not handle it, even though she told him she loved him and that there was absolutely nothing to worry about, but it did not help. The fact that they still did not have sex was weighing on his mind and he tried to tell her that he would wait until she was ready, but it was so hard.

Ty was taking her on a trip the day after her birthday to New York because Bay had always talked about going to draw in Central Park. They were staying there 4 nights and had a full schedule, a play and art galleries to visit, she could not wait. She had decided that while in New York they would sleep together. He had been totally respectful and she bought lingere that would blow his mind.

Everyone was going to their house for Bay and Daphne's birthday including Melody, Gabe, Travis, and Mary Beth. Ty was not very happy, but at least Emmett wasn't going to be there.

They both had so many gifts. J&K gave each of the girls a check for fifty thousand dollars which was saved for their future. Bay told everyone where her and Ty were going. They decided to see the play "Wicked" and visit as many art museums that they could squeeze in with the time available.

Melody and Travis looked at each other because Emmett was in New York. He won first prize at the film festival and was spending a week there to show it. Melody just hoped that their paths would not cross because the last thing Bay needed was to see him or the movie about her assault.

Travis was thinking he should tell Emmett, but Melody said that they would just have to hope that he would be able to keep his head on straight if he saw them together. You could feel the love that Bay and Ty had for each other and they just hoped that Emmett would be alright.

She brought Ty home because his truck was in the shop getting repairs. He really needed a knew one but he had driven that truck for the past ten years and it reminded him of six years ago when he met Bay. A new engine would be expensive but the cost was worth it.

When they got into the house she started kissing him and it felt so good. He picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and could feel how hard he was getting. She got down on her knees, unbuttoned his pants, and put his cock in her mouth and started sucking it.

"Baby, I love you so much, please say that you are ready to make love to me."

She kept on sucking his cock as she was looking up at him. She took his hands and put them on the back of her head as he thrust his cock deep into her mouth. He couldn't help himself, "Bay I am going to cum, oh fuck!"

She swallowed and grabbed her keys, "just a little preview of what I have planned for the next four nights, pick you up at ten?"

He was just standing there in his living room with his pants pulled down to his ankles, what in the hell just happened!

The next morning Bay woke up early because Regina was taking her and Ty to the airport to catch their flight to New York. When they arrive at Ty's house to pick him up, she knocks on the door. He opens the door and just looks at her in delight, "Bay, you are without a doubt the sexiest woman I know. Last night you made me love you even more and I can't wait to make you feel as good as you made me feel last night."

She kissed him on the cheek, "I love you so much and I will let you know when I am ready, I'm wet already."

When they got to New York she was smiling, "I love it here, the energy, let's go to the hotel first then we can explore later."

They arrive at the hotel, "I'm going to take a shower and then I will be ready, I can't wait!"

She was so happy, Ty wasn't a fan of public displays of affection, but they could not keep their hands off of each other. They went to an art gallery and then to a bar to have a drink which turned into a few which turned into them getting very intoxicated.

It was nine o'clock at night and Bay had some coffee just before they left so she could have her head on right. They were walking back to the hotel when she saw a deaf movie playing, "lets go in and we see how good your sign language has gotten, five minutes."

Bay paid the fee as they walked in and tears began to flow, it was Emmett's movie. It was the movie that broke her more than anything could have. She knew reading that script how he felt about her assault and after two years her heart was still breaking.

Ty looked at her and couldn't believe what they were seeing, he put his arm around her. "come on baby, let's get out of here."

She look's at him and he pull's her into a hug. They are walking out when they see Emmett, "I am going to go to the rest room, I don't want him to know how it got to me" she said.

Ty stands there up against the wall, please let him walk by and not see them, he thinks.

Emmett walks up to him and Ty says, "just go inside and please leave her alone, what are the fucking chances of running into you here."

"Bay is here? How is she? I can't believe she saw that."

"Thankfully we only saw about a minute. You knew what it would do to her! I can't believe that you have no heart!"

"We talked about this and she said she was fine to do whatever I wanted to do."

"The thing that you don't understand is that she will never be ok! Go inside and let us leave, we never have to see you again."

"She is my friend and will always be, you can't even know how much I love her."

"Really you asshole! I understand that you don't know she had to have an abortion. That's what you did to her, that is why she can't fuck me!"

Bay had walked out of the bathroom just in time to hear what Ty had said. He turned around and saw she was standing there, "baby, I am so sorry, I know you never wanted him to find out."

She slapped Ty across the face, "that was a secret only you knew about! I can't even stand to look at you! How can you break my heart again! I will go to the hotel and get my things, we are done, don't even follow me!"

Emmett ran outside, "Bay", he yelled. She turned around "now you know what I went to California to tell you, but this movie made it impossible."

He just stood there feeling like his life was over, he knew something that he was never supposed to find out. He thought about the last time they made love and he said if she would get pregnant it would be a girl and she would be just as beautiful as Bay.

Had he wished for the one thing that she could never forgive him for? The question was Tank had sex with her three days later and she could not have known who the father was, but she had to go through that all alone.

Ty walked out of the theater as Emmett followed him, he had to make sure Bay was ok because he felt like everything that happened was his fault. If only it hadn't taken him almost two years to realize that she was the victim, she had lost so much.

Ty walked a block down from the theater and went inside the hotel. While following Ty to the hotel, Emmett turned around. If Bay was planning on staying she would be close, she was a planner and would have all of the places she was going mapped out from the hotel.

The next hotel was half a block down as he walked inside and put her name into his phone. He went to the counter and showed them her name on his phone. The guy looked at him, "she was very upset, she just walked to the bar."

He walked into the bar just as the bartender was pouring ten shots of Patron tequila for Bay. He closes his eyes , he had no clue what to do next.

He decides to approach her , there is no way she could drink all of those shots and walk to her room.

He sits down next to her and she looks at him, "what the fuck do you want!"

"I know that you will have alcohol poisoning if you drink all of this."

"Well, why don't you help me. The first ones for Liam, then Ty, you can have the next one because its for you when you had sex with Simone." She took the first two then gave Emmett his.

She looked at the rest, "Noah, Ty, then Tank, by all means have that one and the seventh one which is for you again."

They took the shots, "the next one is for Ty," she took the shot, "and we can share the last two."

When they were done "who were these for" he signed.

Tears were falling "a boy and a girl because I don't know which one I was pregnant with."

He put his head down on the bar and started to cry. When he picks it up she is gone. He walks out of the bar and sees her holding on to the wall as she is walking to the elevator. His head was spinning, he could feel the alcohol getting to him. Bay was making an effort to get to the elevator door.

He goes up to her and put's her arm around his shoulder. She has her key card in her hands as he takes it from her and then walks her to the room.

When they get into her room, she looks at him, "leave now, you are the last person I want here."

"Bay please, I have to make sure that you will be alright. You have to know how much I love you, why did you not tell me? How could you go through that alone? I would have been there for you, it could have been my baby."

She started laughing, "could have been, there was a 99.9 percent chance it was yours, how can I even tell you how much you broke my heart. I was going to ask you to take a paternity test just to make sure but Miles wore a condom. After reading the script to the movie, I called to make me an appointment to have an abortion. You can't even know how hard it was Emmett, you proved to me that it did not matter what I had to say, we were done."

"Bay, I can't even tell you how much I regret it, you are the only person I am ever going to love, now and forever" he signed.

She looks at him with eyes that could kill, "like I really believe that when you were fucking Skye! Did I even cross your mind! You proved to me that we were not meant for each other, I was assaulted and you left me to go through it alone."

He started crying, "I was so scared, you were going through all of that and how was I supposed to be a boyfriend when I couldn't even touch you? I was so angry when you told me that you were drunk and that was my excuse, I left you and our baby to deal with this alone."

"Well, we finally agree about something. Get out! I never want to see you again! Have a wonderful time showing the people of New York my rape movie, maybe it will get you laid."

He left but took the key card with him, there was no way she was sleeping alone tonight. He knew she was angry and that was where everything was coming from. He went to the store and bought water and something to eat, maybe it would sober him up.

He walked back into the hotel room and she was not in bed. He goes to the bathroom where she is passed out on the floor. She had thrown up, mostly in the toilet, but she had a little in her hair. He runs a bath and goes to her bag looking for PJ's and all she has is lingerie, he had tears in his eyes. To think that she had not had sex but it looks like she planned to with Ty, he had to back off and let it just play out.

He gave her a bath and washed her hair, it was so long. He sees the tattoo. Exhale the past was what they both needed to do. He knew if there was ever a chance he would have to let her decide.

He dried her and brought her to bed as he took both of his shirts off and put one on her. All she had were thongs, so he put one on her.

He brushed her hair as she was sleeping so peacefully and he just couldn't believe that he had left her to deal with a pregnancy alone. He saw her purse on the side of the bed and he open's her wallet. He knew that she always kept special things behind her drivers license.

It was an ultrasound picture, he started crying. He realized at that moment that he had killed their baby. To think of her on the beach holding her stomach. After all of this time he knew why she could not have a baby with a father that did not love her enough to stay with her.

He just looked at the baby, she would have been so beautiful. If Bay had her way, he would have been so handsome. She had to carry around the guilt of the abortion when it was really the only thing she could do, he loved her more now than he ever had before.


	9. Chapter 9

Ty was sitting in the hotel room for hours drinking and knew that there was no way he was coming back from that. He was jealous, how could Emmett say that he loved her, she was not the same person that he loved.

He let the jealousy take over him and he just told something to the worst person. She trusted him with a secret and he betrayed that trust. He doubted she would ever forgive him.

Emmett fell asleep holding her hand and when Bay woke up, she just looked at him, she dreamed about him last night. How could he forgive her for the abortion, she knew that he could not get over it.

She let go of his hand and turned over and the tears would not stop as she felt his arms around her. She cried harder, "I understand baby, I am so sorry, you have no clue how much I love you," he said.

She got out of bed and went to the bathroom with her bag. She came out and looked at him, "thank you for last night. I will call room service and if you want, you can have breakfast, then you must leave." She handed him his shirt.

"Bay, we need to talk. You have to give me a legitimate reason why you did not tell me because we could be raising our baby right now."

"Really Emmett, I went to tell you, but you made it impossible. It happened, why do we even need to talk about it, let's just move on with are lives."

He had tears in his eyes, "I can't even tell you how sorry I am, it was all my fault, you did the only thing that you could do. I just wish that I would have been stronger, I made you have the abortion."

She laughed, "you can't even take that away from me, I did it, I had to be put on Xanax because I couldn't deal with it all. I can't even begin to explain how hard it was, but I will be fine. Here, I have something for you."

She goes into her wallet and gets the ultrasound picture, "the Dr. took this when he told me I was pregnant. I brought this to California to give you, you can have it."

She called room service and her back was turned to him. When she turned around, she went up to him and hugged him, his tears would not stop. "I'm so sorry, I know it is all my fault," he said.

He felt his shirt was wet as he pulls away from her, she was crying. He put a finger under her chin and kisses her as she pulled away immediately and looks at him. "What are you doing, I can't be with you."

"I love you so much, please understand that I will be waiting for you always, you will never know how sorry I am."

"Emmett, the only thing you did was break-up with me. I chose to have an abortion, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"If I would have been a man this would have never happened, I just can't say how different our lives would be. You think it was your choice, but in reality, you had no choice. I left you alone to deal with this, I have to take the blame Bay, please let me take the guilt."

"Fifty fifty is the best I can do, so let's never talk about it again because we both have regrets about what happened. I love you too, but we will never be able to get past this. You must find a girl who is perfect for you."

He just looked at her, now or never he thought as he pulled her in for another kiss, and when she tried to pull away, he would not let her. His lips did not leave hers for ten minutes when there was a knock on the door and she was finally able to get away from him.

She walked to the door and let the room service waiter in with the cart as she turns to Emmett, "the food's here, when you are done, please leave. I just have too much going on right now."

She had just coffee, "you need to eat, you had a lot to drink last night and you are probably dehydrated" he signed.

"I was so hungry before but when I smelled the food, it made me nauseous. I was tipsy before we ran into you and tequila is never my friend."

"Tequila is never anybody's friend, but I have to make sure that you are alright. You cannot say that you did not feel anything from that kiss, but I will give you space. When you don't have much going on, please call me, however long it takes."

She stood up to get a pain pill and split it into fours. She ate a little bit of a biscuit and took the pill. "Bay, I don't think that you should be taking anything on an empty stomach."

"It's a pain pill and I just took a fourth. My arm is hurting and I want to draw in central park today, but I need to go see Ty first. I don't even know if he is still here and I still can't believe he told you about the abortion. He was the only person I had told. Goes to show you that you can't trust anybody."

"Can I ask what happened to your arm" he signed. She was shaking her head no, "Emmett, you have no right to ask me anything , it was an accident and we will leave it at that."

He laughed and shook his head, "you are right, but I just want to make sure that you are ok, I will never stop worrying about you."

When he was done eating he went to the bathroom and he knew that he had to leave. He walks out and sees her sitting in the chair that he had slept in last night, "I will be in New York for four days, so if you want to get together, please call me. I know that it will take time, but I will wait."

When he left, Bay just sat there. That kiss was unbelievable and she was so happy that there was a knock on the door because if not, she may have pushed him down onto the bed and made love too him. She was thankful that did not happen because they had too much baggage and she did not know if she could ever get over what happened. His reasons why were exactly what she had thought they would be, but it took him a year. She knew he was with Skye and that was the reason why she could never be with him again.

She texted Ty and asked him if he was still in New York. He said he was and he really needed to see her. She told him to meet her at the coffee shop across the street from his hotel.

When she got there he was sitting at a table and he looked drunk, "Ty, I will not speak to you when you are in this condition. Last night you took something I told you in confidence and I don't think that I can ever trust you again." She got up to leave as he followed her outside, "Bay, you have to know how mad I was, how could he have made a movie about what happened then say he loved you?.

"So what happened had more to do with your jealousy than anything else. I told you before that we could not be together if you did not believe that I loved you and only you."

"Bay, please forgive me, please, I never meant to hurt you."

"You have no idea how upset Emmett was, you told him something he was never supposed to know. We talked about it for a while ."

"What do you mean, you saw him, I bet you fucked him!"

She was so mad she just walked away, there was no talking to him. He grabbed her left hand and spun her around, "you will talk to me now!" He would not let go if her wrist, he was holding on so tight.

"You know how much I love you Bay, please listen to me."

"You will leave me alone! I don't even know why I am trying to talk to you! I can't even believe that you would accuse me of that! We are done, get your stuff out of the hotel room I paid for, I never want to see you again."

He grabbed her and was shaking her then pushed her down onto the sidewalk. A police officer nearby saw what happened and grabbed Ty threw him to the ground and put him in handcuffs.

Bay was unconscious on the ground when the officer called for an ambulance. A nurse was walking by and went to help her.

Ty was so angry that it took two police officer's to restrain him and get him into the car. Bay was only out for about five minutes, but when she woke up, the paramedics were there. She said that she was fine, but when they tried to help her up using her left arm, she screamed in pain.

After about three hours in the hospital they told her she had a mild concussion and a stress fracture in her wrist, apparently the sprain had weakened the muscle's . Since she was only staying there for three days she could get the cast back home in KC, but because of her ballooning blood vessel, they would not let her go unless she had someone to stay with her.

She asked the nurse if she would text Emmett for her, but not give him any details. The nurse found his number and asked if he would come to the hospital to pick Bay up and stay with her for the next few nights. He was asking questions, but she would not let him know any details,all she said was Bay asked her to text him. She gave him the address and asked how long he would be. He said it would take him about twenty minutes.

When he got there, he had her name in his phone. He showed it to a nurse and she brought him to the emergency room. He had to wait outside because there were officers talking to her and he was so scared, what in the world happened to her?

He just stood there and waited. When the officers came out he read their lips, she did not want to press charges because he had PTSD, fuck! it was Ty that hurt her.

He tried to calm down because he was sure that Bay was upset and she did not need to see him pissed. She was in bed crying as he walks up to her and rubs her hair, "I can't believe I had to call you. They would not let me leave if there was no one to stay with me," she said.

"Remember what I said Bay, whenever you need me, I am there. I see that your arm is in a sling again, what happened?" he signed.

"I tried to talk to Ty and he was drunk. He said you and I had sex and then he grabbed my arm. I told him that it was over and that his jealousy was the reason and he shook me and pushed me down. He is in jail now, but I don't want to press charges. They said that they would keep him there for the night to sober him up."

Emmett closed his eyes, "it will be fine baby, how bad is it?"

"Stress fracture in the wrist, but they said I could wait until I get to KC to put on a cast, and I also have a mild concussion. Since I inherited the aneurysm's from Angelo, they wanted someone to stay with me until I went home."

He put his head down on the bed and was crying. Poor Bay, she had so much going on. He had to make her realize how much he loved her, but she had been through too much since he had broken her heart.

She ran her fingers through his hair as he picks up his head and looks at her, "I am so sorry, I love you so much, please know that I will do whatever It takes to make sure that you are ok."

"I'm all messed up Emmett, you need to find someone else to love."

The nurse walks in with a wheel chair and papers for Emmett to read. She had only taken advil for her wrist because they had to make sure that she would be able to wake up every couple of hours. She said that at midnight she could take pain medicine and would be able to sleep through the night.

They went to the hotel she stayed in last night to pickup her bags and then to her and Ty's room, it was destroyed. The mirror's were cracked and the comforter was shredded. They called the hotel manager to report the damage and the hotel reported it to the police. Since he was already in jail, they pressed charges for destruction of property.

They moved Bay to a suite with two bedrooms and a kitchen. She thought they felt sorry for her but wasn't complaining.

She convinced Emmett to check out of his hotel and go to the grocery store to get what she needed to cook a good dinner for them. Chicken fettuccine was what she was going to make. She knew he had to leave to go to his movie, but he had not said anything. She could tell it was weighing on his mind.

When he got back to the suite he unpacked the groceries, "go take a shower Emmett, you have to start getting ready. What time is your movie?"

He just looked at her, "Emmett, you have to go, text me when you are on your way back and I will have dinner waiting for you."

"I made a movie about the horrible thing that happened to you, how can you be so calm about it?" Emmett signed.

"Before you called me and asked me about the festival, I had already forgiven Miles, so when I told you to do whatever you wanted to do, I meant it. Last night was just a shock to my system. The part in the movie that I saw was good, but I never want to see it again."

"How can you be so strong? I can't watch the movie either, I will only be gone about two hours. I'll get there halfway through it and answer the hardest questions. Bay, I am sorry again."

She held his hand, "but it made you a little famous" she said.

"If I could take it all back I would, I should have never let you go, I will love you forever."


	10. Chapter 10

Emmett was leaving about two hours early because he had to buy pajamas for Bay. She needed them to button down in the front so she could wear them. He was so worried about her, but she said that he could text her every thirty minutes. She told him that she had a ballooning vessel in her brain, but it was too little for them to do anything about it right now. It had to grow before they could clamp it.

He gets dressed and then leaves. When he reaches the lobby he sits there for a few minutes thinking, poor Bay, she had to deal with so much but nothing was going to keep her down. Just then the elevator doors open and he sees Bay standing there.

She gets out of the elevator and walks into the lobby. Looking surprised he gets up and taps her on the shoulder, "Where do you think you are going, you need to relax, tomorrow we can spend the day playing tourist."

She rolled her eyes at him, "I'm in New York and I am going to the museum across the street. I won't stay long and I don't think that you can tell me what to do."

He laughed. "Bay, I am worried but you can go to the museum. Just call me if you need anything because I have to get going. I can't wait for that fettuccine dinner you plan on cooking us later." He kissed her on the forehead and left.

She closed her eyes, how in the world could she love two people at once. With Ty she had loved him for so long, she was fifteen when she fell in love and he made her feel so special when she lost her virginity to him. Emmett she loved with everything she had in her and when they told each other how they felt on that bench outside of her house, it was forever. How could she even think about that because he broke her heart twice and she felt that she could love him, but never be with him again.

The worst part was whenever she thought about Emmett her hands went straight to her stomach. The fact that she had to make the hardest decision of her life when it was something that her and Emmett had wished for was just too much to handle. She wiped the tears from her eyes and went to the museum.

She left the museum after an hour because her arm was hurting so bad. When she arrived at the hotel the manager pulled her into his office and said Ty told the police he had a nightmare and when he woke up the room was trashed. Bay said that if they would give her the bill she would pay for it and was sorry because she knew he had bad ones because of his PTSD. They decided not to press charges after all.

He walked her back to the hotel room and asked if she would like to go out to dinner while she was in New York. She told him that she was cooking fettuccine tonight and invited him to stop by if he had the time. He accepted her offer.

Emmett had texted her four times since he left for the theater and she texted him back saying that she was about to start cooking and that the manager of the hotel was going to join them for dinner.

She could tell he was a little jealous but he knew not to say anything. He found her three pair's of Pj's and would be back in about two hours.

An hour later the hotel manager David arrived with a bottle of wine. She told him that she could only have one glass because she would have to take something for pain at midnight and Emmett would freak out if he found out she drank.

He asked where Emmett was and she told him that he won a film festival in California and was in New York showcasing his movie. He asked her if she would like to go with him tomorrow to see it but she said no. He looked a bit confused so she quickly changed the subject.

They talked in the kitchen while Bay cooked dinner. She already had two glasses of wine before her fettuccine was ready to be served. He was feeling confident when he asked her if they could go somewhere while she was in town. She said that she had no clue how she would be feeling, but would text him tomorrow to let him know.

They sat at the table and David said that the fettuccine was awesome, but she was in too much pain to eat. What she really wanted was for him to leave, but she had no clue how to tell him. Finally, she said that she wasn't feeling well and wanted to take a bath and go to bed.

He left and met up with Emmett in the hall, "how is she" he mouthed to David. "In a lot of pain and said she was going take a bath."

David could tell how Emmett felt about her, but did she have the same feelings for him. He would just have to wait and see if she called him tomorrow.

Emmett walked into the room looking for her and she was in the bathroom crying. He approaches her, "Bay, I know it hurts so let me run you a bath."

He runs a bath for her and then takes off her sling. He tries to take off her shirt but she does not let him. "Bay, I gave you a bath last night, I can undress you," he signed.

"Why did you do that, I would have been fine, I didn't need your help."

"Well, you threw up in your hair so I had to Bay. Just let me undress you and then I will leave."

She cried the entire time and when she was ready, he took her hand and helped her into the tub. "I will be back in fifteen minutes and since you didn't sleep today, I will give you your pain medicine".

He goes into his room to change clothes and then to the kitchen to fix him some dinner. He notices there is only one plate and she had not eaten anything all day which means she had not eaten dinner either.

He walks back to the bathroom and knocks on the door. Bay opened it and gave him her pajama shirt, "could you help me with this?" She was able to put the bottoms on but was struggling with the top. She was holding a towel over her breasts as he gently put her left arm in the sleeve and put it around her back. "Bay, you have to drop the towel, I promise that I will not look. Baby, it will be ok."

When she was dressed they walked into the kitchen, "you haven't eaten all day and no dinner, please eat something before I give you the pill. I am worried that you will be sick if you take it on an empty stomach."

She ate five bites of food and looked at Emmett, "is this enough?" "I guess" Emmett said. He went to get her a pill, "I brought you a surprise" he signed.

In a bag on the counter he pulls out a pint of strawberry cheesecake ice cream. "Thank you for this, I really appreciate it."

She took the pill and went sit on the sofa with her ice cream. When Emmett was done eating he washed the dishes and went sit next to her, "can I have some?" She laughed and showed him that there was only one spoonful left and she fed it to him.

"I have to put the splint on and wrap your wrist before you fall asleep. How much pain are you in?" he signed. "Well, the pain has gone from an eleven to a two, I feel high." He laughed, "I am so happy that you are feeling better. Do you want to go to bed?"

"No, I don't think so, I am wide awake but the medicine I took this morning made me sleepy." They talked for about two hours and it felt so good, like he had his best friend back.

"I have that picture you sent with the letter framed on my wall. It is amazing that you went to China."

"I'm going to bed," He could tell that what he said had upset her.

"Bay, you can tell me anything, why did me mentioning that upset you, please tell me," he signed. She had tears in her eyes, "I went there to get away and Daphne wanted to go but I needed to be by myself because it was close to my due date." He closed his eyes. That was something he had never expected her to say, he pulled her into a hug.

It made since because the letter talked about how much she loved him and he took what they had and ruined it. "You have to know how much I wish that I could take it all back. I love you so much, please say there is a way that I can have you back. Bay, if I tell you that I could not stop thinking of you, would that make a difference? I never fell out of love with you."

She got up and started walking to her room, "I know that you loved Skye and when you had sex with Simone it was just sex and I knew that. You made me feel like the person that I loved for so long did not feel the same way. While in Mexico I was going to tell you about my abortion but when you told me you waited until we were done to get physical with her it shattered my heart. I believed until that moment we could get back together. I read your text's to her and what you said made me realize it was over, so please understand why I have to say that we are done."

She walked to her room and closed the door as he was crying, but he knew that he could not let it go.

He walked to her room and opened the door and he could see that she was crying. He turned on the lamp. "Bay, I felt about Skye the same way that I felt about Mandy, I thought you cheated baby and I was trying to make it more than it was. Did you know that at your fake art show when we talked and hugged I called Travis?

"I asked him how you were and I did not know that you had taken it in the worst way possible. He told me that you could not make love to anyone and it was then I realized that the love of my life was raped. I cried so much when I read what you wrote "A Beautiful Girl Loves Differently". I broke up with Skye that night. I let you down, I ruined your life."

"Now I have to know if I would have been more mature I would have never left you crying in the rain. I know how much I messed up our love, but we will be together again."

"So when I apologize you have to know what I am sorry for, I was a complete ass. I broke you over and over again, but I still love you." He got off of the bed and started walking towards the door.

She reached out and touched his arm and as he turned around she sat up with her arms outstretched. He laid down in her arms beside her and would not let her go.

He woke up the next morning with a smile on his face and he hoped that last night she realized that he would love her forever.

After he goes to the bathroom and then to his room to get dressed he walks into the living room. He notices the time and it is after ten o'clock. He walks to the kitchen and there are two baigles with cream cheese and bacon with a note beside them.

Emmett,

I went to draw in central park. I had breakfast and took a pill and I will see you when I get back. I need to think about what we talked about. You can't have any clue how hard this is for me and no matter what I decide, please say that we will always be friends.

Bay

He closed his eyes and thought about what she had been through in the two days since she arrived in New York and needed time to process everything.


	11. Chapter 11

Emmett ate his breakfast and took a shower. During the night he woke up and it felt just like before except when they woke up together they were usually naked. She was holding him so tight as he thought 'finally I've gotten through to her.'

He texts Bay and says that he has to go to the dry cleaners to bring his shirts and he wanted to know if she would have lunch with him. She replies that she is on her way back to the hotel and to wait for her.

When she opens the door he could see the pain on her face as approaches and leads her to the couch, "what's wrong Bay, are you in pain?"

"My arm hurt's, I just need a pain pill and then we can go to lunch" she said.

"What time did you take it this morning" he signed.

"Seven, it hurts so bad" she said. He grabs the pill bottle to read the label and it says take every six hours. "Bay, It's too soon, you will have to wait until one o'clock. How about I give you some advil for now baby."

She starts crying as he gets her a bottle of water and two advil. As he approaches her on the couch he carefully grabs her and puts her on his lap as she takes the medicine.

At one o'clock he opens the pill bottle to give one to Bay and is puzzled, "baby, there is a pill missing, please don't tell me that you took two of them."

"Last night I woke up and my arm was hurting so I took one. I didn't know I had to wait six hours."

He gently sits her down on the couch and grabs his phone to locate the nearest walk in clinic, "you have to go to the Dr. as soon as possible because you should not be in so much pain."

They leave the hotel and go to the clinic which fortunately was in walking distance. When they get there he fills out the paper work as Bay cries the entire time in the waiting room. After about 30 minutes the Doctor is able too see her and takes new x-rays.

He says her wrist and arm right below the elbow were both fractured so they would have to put her in a cast.

They prescribed her stronger pain medicine and gave her a pill before leaving.

Emmett was so angry, how in the world could Ty say he loved her one minute and then break her arm the next. She didn't even seem to be upset about it but she did say they were done and he hoped she meant it.

When they arrived at the restaurant they were both starving so she ordered appetizers. Bay says "we need to talk about how I am feeling."

"No, we don't have to. Since you've been here it has been crazy so we will just enjoy our time together. You know how I feel about you, but you can't even think about that right now. When you are feeling better, then we will talk."

She reached across the table with her good arm and held his hand, "it may take a while for me to feel better since I will be in this cast for the next six weeks."

"However long it takes Bay, please know that I will love you forever."

They enjoyed their lunch together when Emmett suddenly realized, "I forgot to bring my shirts to the cleaners."

"Let's go shopping. I owe you for staying with me and I will pay for your shirts. I still have money saved from my time in China."

"Bay, you don't have to, can we go back to the hotel please."

"No, let's stop by a few stores and then we can go back to the hotel."

He was so upset that he didn't even go in the store because he felt that she did not need to buy him anything, but he knew Bay and there was no talking her out of it.

When they got back to the hotel he went straight to his room because he needed to calm down and she did not need to see him like this.

After settling his nerves he walks out of the bedroom and sees her laying on the sofa and sits in the chair across from her. "Bay, I think you should extend your trip. I am staying an extra night and you should stay also. You haven't been able to do anything that you came here to do and if you stay we can go to the museums together."

"I will think about it. So what do you think of the three shirts and three ties I bought for you?" He looked at her, "they're in the bathroom steaming because I want to make sure they are not wrinkled."

He knows they are colors that he would never buy for himself, red, light green, and a blue green. She bought them because they would look good with his eyes and he always bought white or black which she thought was too bland.

"You did not have to do that Bay but thank you anyway. When I get back to California those will be in the back of my closet" he laughs.

"Wear the turquoise one tonight and see how many compliments you get. I will be waiting for a thank you when you get back" as she sticks her tongue at him.

He gets up and goes to the kitchen to get him some water and when he walks back to the living room she was sleeping. He gets a blanket to cover her and sits down next to her on the sofa. She held her arm out so he rubbed it as she smiled. How he wished he could be holding her now but she needed time and he owed it to her. The love he had for her was unbreakable.

She slept for about thirty minutes and when she opened her eyes she saw him rubbing her arm and she picked up her arm and grabbed his hand. "Thank you, that was the best nap I've had in a while. I have tickets to see Wicked tonight so you will probably make it back before me."

"Who is going to go with you?" he asked.

"David has never seen it so I asked him to go with me. You have the movie tonight so I knew you couldn't come."

He was trying to be alright with it but really wasn't. He knew Ty's jealousy was the reason they weren't together anymore so he had to be accepting of it. "Why don't you take a bath and I will help you get dressed."

She goes to the bathroom and starts running her bath while he is sitting in the living room. She walks in with a towel wrapped around her. "I need you to wrap my arm."

He stays sitting, "Bay, I can't get up, you have no clue how beautiful you are and what you do to me is unbelievable. Go back into the bathroom and I will be there in a few minutes hopefully."

About five minutes later he goes into the bathroom, "I am sorry, when you were rubbing my arm it brought back memories and I need to think about how it affects you."

"I really don't think that it matters how I feel because you have always made me hard, but you know that I will always be waiting. You can't even imagine how many dreams that I have had about you, so this is a normal occurrence for me and high school was a bitch."

She laughed, "it wasn't easy for me either" as she reaches up and kisses him on the cheek.

He wrapped her arm and she showed him her pony tail, "I need to wash my hair so could you please take it down for me." He took it down and smelled it, "sorry, I just love the way your hair smells like apples. I will wash it for you and if you want to get in the tub I will go and get a cup to make it easier."

She gets into the tub with her towel because she did not want to make it any harder on him. He walks back in and sees her. "Bay, you did not have to do that but I appreciate it."

When her hair was washed he signed, "I will go and get dressed and I'll be back in ten minutes to see if you need anything else."

He sat on his bed trying not to remember the last time they were in a bathtub together. He had her up against the shower wall with her legs wrapped around him and looking at her face when she came was so intense.

He remembers her on the beach that night when he broke her heart and knowing what he did to her was too much to handle. The tears would not stop and it was real now. He remembered when he slept with Simone and he deserved for her to break up with him. She did not have any control over what Tank did to her and he treated her like she was trash.

He finally realized that he had no control over her decision no matter how much he told her he loved her and that she would have to forgive him for the worst kind of betrayal.

He put on his pants and T-shirt and decided to wear his Grey suit. He put on his socks and shoes and goes into the bathroom. She was standing there looking at herself in the mirror as he stands behind her "what's wrong" he says.

"I need you to cut my hair." He is shaking his head no. "Please cut about six inches off the bottom. I will put it in a pony tail and you can cut it just above the elastic. It is naturally curly so it doesn't matter if it's not cut perfectly will notice."

She goes into the kitchen to get the scissors and then walks back to the bathroom. "Please tie it back here and cut it."

He did what she said and had the scissors in his hand, "I really don't want to cut it, but if you insist, then I will."

He cut her hair just below the shoulders as she turned and looked at him, "thank you so much, I will call you if I need help getting dressed."

He took the hair to his room and smelled it again as he put it on his night stand and finished getting dressed. He walks into the living room with the three ties so she could tell him which one to wear.

Thirty minutes later she walks into the living room, "I need you to zip me up." He walks up to her and zips up her dress. It was strapless and so short that he wanted to tell her to change because there was no way she was leaving the hotel wearing that dress unless it was with him, but he knew that he had no right to tell her anything. He lost that privilege when he slept with Skye and it was all about his anger over something that was ridiculous.

She turns around and look's at him, "I have a scarf that I will use as a sling and I need help with that too."

"Bay, you look gorgeous. There is no way David will be able to keep his hands off of you tonight and I know that it's all my fault. Ty would have never broken your arm and we would have a baby and I would have asked you to marry me. My anger is the reason your life is all messed up baby and I have no right to ask you to love me again. I understand why you have to be done with a coward like me."

"Emmett, I still love you and I always will." Just then there was a knock on the door, "he is here and we are just friends, can you let him in?"

Emmett lets David in and then goes to her room to put her scarf on. She takes her boots out and he helps her put them on, "which tie should I wear?"

She picks the tie that she likes and kisses him on the cheek, "can I have a pill to take with me just in case my arm starts hurting me tonight?" He goes into his room to get it as she is talking to David when he walks out, "have a good time tonight. I'm sure it will be an awesome play."

David could not keep his eyes off of her. He understood why she was so beautiful and she did not have much make-up on either. Her hair was so pretty and he had not done a bad job cutting it.

He arrived at his movie and went inside the theatre and about ten minutes in he left. When she read the script it made since that she called the abortion clinic. He needed a drink so bad and when this was done he was going to get drunk.

He had six drinks at the hotel bar and was feeling no pain. He ordered a double and went back to the room. He walks out on to the balcony and realizes that you could see so much of the city from there.

Bay walks in and sees him on the balcony. Thank god she had her coat on because it was so cold outside. When she walks out onto the balcony to meet him she touches his arm as he turns to look at her.

"It's so cold outside, what are you doing out here?" she said. "It's so beautiful, you can see everything," he signed.

"I came out here yesterday to drink my coffee. I would love to come back in the summer so that I can see everything, Statue of Liberty and Ellis Island."

He brushed her hair off of her shoulder, "how was the play?"

"It was so good, I would like to see one with you if you have the time," she said.

"Let's go inside because I know you are cold."

They go inside and he takes off her jacket and she sits on the sofa so he can take off her boots. "You need me to unzip the dress."

She turned around and he unzipped it all of the way as she was holding it up in front of her. He took her tights off and all she had on were pink thongs. He sat on the sofa when he was done and she turned and looked at him, "go get your pj's and I will help you put them on."

She stood there for a few seconds and then let her dress fall, "I want to try, I don't know if I can do anything, but all I can think about was the last time we were in the shower together. I felt so loved, please make me feel that way again."

A tear fell down his cheek and she wiped it off, "I don't think that I would be able to handle it if I did something wrong baby, you are my life and if I remind you of him, I will lose it."

She took his hand and made him stand up. She took off his jacket and tie as his eyes were closed. She took his shirt out of his pants and then unbuttoned it, then his pants and unzipped them as she ran her hand up and down is cock.

He looked at her with hunger in his eyes, "I don't have much control baby, if you keep on I will loose it right here."

She backed up "come meet me in the bedroom," she said.


	12. Chapter 12

He sat on the sofa thinking, man I need to sober up. He rubbed his hands over his eyes and realized that he needed to take this real slow. His shoes, socks, and pants were off as he goes into the kitchen to get him some water and advil. He walks into her room where she is on the bed hugging her knees and he lays down beside her.

"I will do whatever it is you want me to do, just tell me what makes you comfortable." He signed.

She kisses him on the cheek and down to his neck as he moves away from her, "baby, I can't handle that right now because you have no idea how much I want to be inside of you. Please lay down and I promise in five minutes you will cum."

She laughs, "now the pressure's on."

She lays down as he delivers soft kisses too her ear and neck. He rubs her stomach just like he rubbed her arm and kisses her breast as he feels her moan with pleasure. He moves his hands down to her legs and gently rubs them.

She could not keep still as he runs his hand on top of her panties and kisses her neck again. She looks at him. "Please take them off" she said.

He stood up and took them off as he spreads her legs, "you are so beautiful baby, can I touch you?" He asks.

She shook her head yes as she closed her eyes and he started kissing her breasts and then slowly moved down to her clit. She tasted so good and he could tell that she was about to cum as he stopped kissing and started rubbing her. He slid up with their bodies pressed against each other and kissed her neck, "baby, I will put one finger inside of you, is that alright?" he said.

She shook her head again as his finger penetrated her tight pussy. She kept on moaning as he started rubbing her clit with his thumb and she grabbed his hair and screamed as she came. He did not move his finger as he kisses her again, "I love you so much baby, but I'm not done yet."

As her hand was covering her face he put another finger inside of her and slid down her naked body so he could put his face between her legs and begin sucking her clit. She looked down at him in disbelief and could not help it, she was cumming again.

She closed her legs, "leave me alone." He sat up with a look of horror on his face, "I am so sorry, please forgive me."

She laughed, "I just need to catch my breath, calm down, I still want you." He sighed in relief, thank god.

"Good because I am not done, I will make you cum at least one more time because I love the way you taste," he signed.

They laid beside each other, "why do you still have on your t-shirt and boxers?" she said. "I like the way you taste too." She sat up and pulled his t-shirt and boxers off of him as his eyes were closed and kisses him on the lips.

"Were you drinking tonight?" she asks as he nods his head yes. "I went to the hotel bar to have a few drinks and I'm glad that I did because when you pulled my pants down and touched my cock I would have cum all over your hand if I wasn't a little drunk. The alcohol gave me some staying power," he signed.

She laughed, "I hope it gave you enough."

She ran her hands along his stomach down to his cock. She started at the base and ran her fingers up he looked at her. She put it in her mouth, " Bay please stop I need to be inside of you". She reached to her nightstand and grabbed a condom, she handed it to him.

He put the condom on and started kissing her, they were both sitting on the bed, he picked her up to where she was sitting right above it. He started massaging her ass, he needed to be inside of her but he would wait for her to make the first move. "You know all I could think about tonight was are time in the shower just like you, your face when you came baby,I love you", he said.

He started sucking her nipples, he bit down on one and she pulled his hair so that he was looking at her. She nodded her head, he took a deep breath and lifted her up and put it inside of her. He missed this so much, he was so still and let her ride him, he just had to concentrate on not cumming.

He ran his hands up and down her legs, she looked at him, he really did not think he would be able to last. He put his hands around her face and kissed her, his hands went to her breasts then her waist, he pulls her down so he was completely inside of her. He felt her tightening up, he put his hands around her again and moved them to the edge of the bed. He stood up and she wrapped her legs around him, he pressed her back against the wall and was fucking her.

She moaned , and grabbed his hair again so that they were looking at each other, " cum with me ", he said. That was it they both came at the same time, he had no strength and they were on the ground, he was breathing so hard. They had sex all the time when they were together, but this was just like there first time in the park, the way they were looking at each other when they were cumming made him love her more.

She got off of his lap and went to the bathroom, he laid down , they were finally back together.

A few minutes later he gets up and goes to his bathroom, when he is done he put on pj's and went get them two glasses of water.

He goes back to the bedroom and she is not out of the bathroom, he puts the water down and knocks on the door. When she doesn't answer he opens the door, she is laying down crying, he picks her up and carries her to bed.

He lay's her on the bed and sits down beside her, " baby did I hurt you", she shakes her head no. He got her some pj's and put them on her, "I need a pill please" she said.

"Did you take the pill that I gave you baby", she shook her head no. He got her purse and gave her a pill, she took it then looked at him, "I need to be alone tonight, can you go sleep in your room, we will talk in the morning".

" What ever you need, Bay please come and get me if you need anything tonight", he signed.

He kissed her on the forehead and walked out. He knew that tonight was a lot for her, he would give her time, in the morning they would talk about everything.

The next morning he woke up, he felt like all of his problems were over with, he finally had his love back. He goes the her bedroom and she is still sleeping, he decides to order room service, he gets dressed and walks down to the desk and types in his phone what he needs.

When he gets back to the room she is up, he walks up to hug her but she shakes her head, " baby please tell me what is wrong you know that I love you".

She takes his hand and brings him to the sofa, "Emmett last night I wanted you, but when we were done I walked to the bathroom and I couldn't even look at myself in the mirror. I am sorry but we can't be together again, I love you but I love myself too much to be hurt like that. I know that you will say it would never happen again but you said the same thing after Simone, it would kill me if I took you back and you did not want me anymore".

"I am leaving today, the hotel is booked for two more nights, so please say that you forgive me. I thought that if we made love that I would feel different, but the hurt that I have been going through for so long did not go away".

He closed his eyes, tears were falling, he understood completely what she was saying, she just could not get over what he made her do to her self. If she had not had the abortion then their might have been a chance, because of him she had to say it was over. Skye why did he have to be with her, he thought about Bay on there first date, he knew when they made love that it was over for him and Bay. His anger about her rape had caused him to do things that he knew she would never forgive him for.


	13. Chapter 13

Over two years had passed and he would Skype with Bay about twice a month and sometimes more. They would talk for a long time and before he ended a conversation he would say that he loved her and she would sign it back.

He dropped out of school a year ago, but he was usually working and the deaf community was always looking for writers. He wanted to direct but he knew that he had to make a name for himself first.

They never talked about who they were dating, but he knew about the guys in her life because Natalie would still send him pictures. There was nothing for her to know about his life. He would go on dates, but there was nobody that could compare to her.

He was writing a script about her but it was taking a while, he loved her so much. The reasons why she said they were done crushed him and he knew she had every reason in the world to feel that way, but when they got off of Skype, he would always cry.

They had Skype sex all of the time and she told him that she couldn't find anyone to take his place and he was so thankful. He knew that he just had to be patient and eventually she would come back to him.

He asked her if she would come to California and go to Yosemite with him. She would have her own room and he did not expect anything from her.

He had not visited KC since they were in New York and the thought of running into her with another guy was more then he could handle, but he knew that she had every right to date whomever she wanted to.

She said the middle of June was fine and they discussed where they would stay and that she would pay for her part of the trip. Leaving on the fifteenth and coming back on the twenty second was perfect because it would give her plenty of time to get over her surgery.

She had three vessels in her brain that needed to be coiled. J and K went to see different specialist's to support her and review her MRI's with Doctors to determine what options were available. They figured that coiling was the best treatment for her and the recovery time was next to nothing. She was having it done on May tenth and nobody was happy about her going to California to meet Emmett, but they knew that she was strong enough to handle it.

Emmett texted her on the ninth and wanted to Skype but she had a headache and would Skype with him when she felt better. The truth was even though she had a headache she was nervous about the procedure and didn't want him to know that it was happening tomorrow. If he saw her right now he would know that something was wrong and she would have to tell him and she didn't want too. Even Melody and Travis were not told about it.

It was five in the morning and she was already at the hospital. She told them she was suffering with a headache since yesterday, so they gave her something to calm her down. Everyone from her family was there to hug her and tell her she would be alright and that they would see her in a few hours. Regina could not hold back the tears because she knew that if it wasn't for Angelo's death, they would not know about the health issues that could possibly affect their daughter's life.

Thirty minutes later the radiologist comes to the waiting room to talk to them. They were about to start the procedure when they noticed the Angiogram showed that one of the vessels was bleeding and they would have to perform surgery to fix it. Coiling would work on the two that weren't bleeding, but they figured since she had to have one of them clipped, they would just clip them all. **  
**

She was awake but very groggy from the anesthesia and said that she wanted it done. It would probably take about six hours and since she was talking fine, they did not see any negative ramifications from the ruptured aneurysm.

Everyone was so quiet. Katherine and John went to the chapel to pray, Daphne held Region's hand. Toby couldn't stop crying as he called Lilly and told her to bring Melody. She was Regina's best friend and Regina looked like she needed someone who could make her feel better.

Since the radiologist talked to them it was like a light had gone off in Regina's head. She just sat there with a stunned look and stared at the wall. Daphne tried to get her to talk but nothing was working.

Melody took Daphne's place when she arrived. "Thank god she was at the hospital and they caught the bleeding in time she will pull through this" she signed.

When Katherine and John came back to the waiting room Melody hugged both of them. She could not even imagine what it was like having a child in danger like this.

Daphne and Melody went to get coffee for everyone, "I will call Emmett. He will be crushed to find out about Bay."

"Please don't. Bay did not want him to know about the surgery. When she wakes up I will have her face time him. She really didn't want anyone to know."

Seven hours later they are pulled into a conference room and the Doctor tells them that they were able to perform the surgery and stop the bleeding. They installed a temporary shunt to drain the blood in her brain and were able to put three clips on the vessels. They would administer another scan tomorrow to see how successful the procedure was.

She was still sleeping and they did not expect her to wake up for at least twenty four hours. She would have to stay in ICU for about a week and the Doctors would have to see how she responded when she woke up. She was talking to them before they put her on anesthesia, so they were hopeful that she would have limited to no side affects.

Three days had passed and she still had not woken up. All of her friends and family had gone to see her and most of them cried at her bedside. From her tests the Doctors said she had no bleeding and should wake up soon. It was probably just time she needed to recover internally.

Melody went back to the hospital that night knowing she would have to call Emmett, but she needed to tell her family first. Daphne said that she would text him and say that he needed to face time her as soon as possible.

Emmett read the text from her, so he calls. "Hey Daphne whats up," she tries to put on a smile, but he knows her too well, "Bay is in the hospital, an aneurysm ruptured three days ago and we are just waiting for her to wake up."

He is shocked, "I will be there as soon as I can. Why did you wait this long to call me Daphne, you know how much I love her, three days?"

"She had three vessel's that were ballooning, so an appointment was set up to have them coiled. The night before the procedure she was complaining about a headache, they gave her an angiogram and noticed that the first one they saw about four years ago was bleeding. She was awake and knew what was happening and did not want you to worry because she knew everything would be fine. She said that she would call you when she woke up, but Emmett, she is not waking up."

He started crying, "I will never forgive you for this, is my mom there?" She shook her head yes and handed her the phone..

Melody was crying when she hung up because she knew Emmett was furious, "he told me to text him everything I know and he will text me the flight information. I need to pick him up at the airport, I need to go home and get some sleep."

He arrived in KC at Seven in the morning. He closed his eyes four days she had been unconscious. He knew how her family felt about him and he hoped that they would realize that he just wanted her to be alright.

His mom was waiting for him when he got off of the plane, "please tell me she woke up," he said. Melody shook her head no. He shook his head, "she will wake up now, I just cant believe that you did not call me. I know that she did not want me to know, but the way I felt about her our Jr year in high school is how I feel about her now."

When they arrived at the hospital he was so nervous, just to think about her being in that bed not being able to do anything. They did not say anything about a coma, but he realized that's what she was in. When she hears his voice he knows in his heart that she will wake up.

Everyone was talking when Emmett and Melody walked into the ICU waiting room and they all stopped and looked at Emmett. "Hello, I just want to say that I'm sorry that this is happening and I hope when she hears my voice that she will wake up." John walks out of the waiting room as Katherine approaches Emmett. "They took Bay down for more tests because they don't know why she won't wake up. I hope and pray that you can get through to her."

Daphne walks up to Emmett, "we need to talk alone, can you come with me? We can't go in to see her for another three hours."

He shook his head as they walked to a waiting room where they could be alone, "I have a question for you, I was reading Bay's chart and it said that after her assault she had an abortion, did you know this?"

He closed his eyes, nobody was supposed to know about that, "yes, I was in New York and saw them, Ty and I got into an argument. Ty told me that if she had not had the abortion she would have been able to make love to him. She told Ty in confidence and he told me. It wasn't Tank's baby, it was mine. She came to California to tell me and I broke her heart. That's when she came back home and had it done. You have the know that's the reason why she will not get back together with me, I ruined any chance I had with her because I was to immature to deal with her rape and I don't think that I will ever get over it."

"I never knew you were in New York when they were there. She broke her arm and was so sad when she got back. They had broken up and now I know why. How do you know it was yours, you were in town but it could have been his," he had tears in his eyes, "Actually, she wanted to do a paternity test but Bay was on birth control and he wore a condom, so when I told her that I wanted her to have a little girl that would be as beautiful as her she got pregnant. I will never forget what I put her through."

Daphne looked at him, "It makes since now, when she got back from California she never left her room. Emmett, you should have seen her, she cried all of the time. You took something from her that she was so happy about and she lost it. She wasn't mourning the loss of you, it was what you guys created together. I can't be around you right now. You have to know that she loved you with everything she had inside of her."

"Please, don't tell anyone about this, it was something she did not want anyone to find out about. I think about it every day. She was so lost and alone and I could not see past Tank. I treated her like I didn't care about what we meant to each other. I know how bad it was and I will never forgive myself."

Daphne walked away as he just sat there, he needed to see her and everything would be better. He wondered about her arm, they had no idea that it was Ty that broke it or that he went to stay with her afterwards.

Three hours later he is waiting for them to open the door as his mom walks up to him , "Emmett, you have to know how bad it is before you go in to see her, she doesn't even look the same."

"I don't care, I love her so much, she will wake up mom, she has to."

Finally the doors open as he walks in and nobody has gone in with him . He was so nervous, his poor baby, to think of what was going through her mind while she laid there.

He walks into the room and starts crying. You could see three places where her head was shaved and she looked so small. He walks up to the bed and grabs her hand and kisses her lips, "you really know how to scare me Bay, I love you so much, can you please wake up and tell me you are alright."

Nothing happened, he held on to her hand and cried, "please baby, please come back to me, I need you to tell me to leave you alone and that you are fine without me. Baby, you have to tell me that you found someone else and that you are over how bad I treated you, or you can tell me that you forgive me and you are over the hurt that I put you through."

He stayed in there for thirty minutes, "I have to leave now, but I will keep coming back until you wake up, and you will baby" he stands up and kisses her lips again. He was about to let go of her hand when suddenly he feels her hand squeeze his, "I knew you had it in you Bay, can you do it again," she squeezed it again.

The nurse came in and Emmett was so excited. He showed her that Bay was squeezing his hand and would not let go. She went to get the Doctor to examine her, "can you see if she can use her right hand to squeeze yours?"

He sat on the bed and grabbed her other hand, "come on baby, I need for you to squeeze my other hand." She was just doing it with her left hand as he looked at the Doctor with tears in his eyes, "Bay, I have to leave, they want to see how you are , I will only be gone for a few minutes."

He waited in the hall until they were done and when they walked out they took Emmett to the waiting room. "She squeezed his hand and her eyes aren't dilated anymore, we think that she is coming out of the coma. He will come back in there because he is making her want to wake up, but she is using her left hand, we don't know if she can use her right hand, hopefully she will open her eyes and then we will know."

Emmett was crying "she is an artist, she uses her right hand to draw and paint, please tell me that she will be able to do that again," he signed. Katherine told the Doctor what he said.

"We have no reason to believe that she will have any lasting effects from the aneurysm, but she was out for four days, It may take some physical therapy but again, we just have to wait for her to wake up."

Emmett walked in and sat down on her right side. Everyone who was in the waiting room came in one at a time as he just sat next to her and rubbed her arm. Ty even came to see her, but he didn't even look at Emmett. He talked to her and she squeezed his hand too .

Her two moms came in last and started talking to her as she opened her eyes and looked at them. Emmett let go of her hand and ran into the hall to get the nurse.


	14. Chapter 14

It was 8:00 o'clock at night and the doors were about to open again. The Doctor told them that she could not feel her right hand and was having trouble talking but was able to drink some water. Tomorrow they would start physical therapy and see what they could do to help her.

When they opened the doors four hours before he stayed in the waiting room because her family needed to see her and he felt like it was the right thing to do. They had all gone home now and he could talk to her alone. They told him how upset she was that she could not feel in her right hand, but was still able to sign with Daphne.

When he walks up to her door she is laying there and her eyes are closed. He goes and sits beside the bed and takes her hand in his and starts rubbing her arm.

She looks at him and pulls her hand away, "thank you for coming to see me and helping me wake up. I could here what everyone was saying but I just could not make myself wake up. You made me come out of it when you said that you had to leave, I just couldn't let you go," she signed.

He smiled, "baby, I would never leave you, don't you know that I am always here waiting."

They hugged for a long time, "I can't feel with my right hand or speak, how can I be me when I can't draw."

"Bay, do I have to repeat what the Doctor said. Physical therapy and being with the guy who loves you more than anything will make you talk again and your right hand will be alright baby. I am sure they gave you exercises to work on your hand."

She nodded her head yes, "I don't even feel like the same person, I am lost."

"Well let me remind you of something that you said a while back, if there is one thing you take the most pride in is your strength and ability to get through something, even on your worst days you know that you are capable of overcoming anything." _  
_

"How did you remember that, I posted it so long ago."

"I read it everyday, sometimes I cry and remember how bad I treated you, other days I think about our time in New York. When we made love I know you felt the electricity and the love that I will always feel for you."

"I really want to kiss you, can you lay down with me until you have to leave, I just want to hold you."

He reaches over and kisses her on the lips, "I can't lay with you, but I can hold you. Baby, why didn't you want me to know? I wish that I would have been here since the beginning."

"I thought that I would wake up right after surgery and when they found the ruptured vessel I tried to tell the Doctor and nurse to call you but they could not understand me, I am sorry about that."

"That makes since, when Daphne called me and told me, I couldn't believe it. I packed my bag and it seemed to take forever to get too you. When they said you would not wake up, I knew that I had to be with you. This may sound cocky, but I knew that you would wake up when you heard my voice."

She smiled "you know that I love you so cocky or not, it worked out. Did you go home , it has been a while since I have seen you."

"No, I have been here for about twelve hours. Your family and friends were so excited to know that you were awake and Ty and Garrett visited you also. I have no idea what has been going on in the last two years and I did not want to intrude."

"Ty and I are just friends, he is dating a girl that is the secretary from work and she is very nice. Garrett and I were dating, but it did not work out. We are still friends."

He was sitting on the left side of her as he kisses her hand and then gets up and moves to the other side to pick up her right one and kisses it. "Can you move your fingers baby?"

She looked at them and moved them, "I just can't feel them, it is weird, but I can get through anything right?"

He laughed, "anything baby, you have to know that and I am sure that since you can move your fingers you can draw and paint."

"I haven't even looked into a mirror. I know they had to shave my head in places but I never asked them to show me how bad it is, I have been too scared to feel it. Can you let me look in a mirror?"

"I don't think so, your hair is a frizzy mess. They are taking your stitches out tomorrow so if you wait until then they will wash it and I will try to fix it for you."

She looked at him "please."

"If you feel it now, I don't know how you will react and I don't have a mirror so let me take pictures of it and tomorrow I will show you. You have to know that you could have horns growing out of that head of yours and it would not matter to me. Bay, you are so beautiful, please don't feel it now, I will take pictures and show you tomorrow." Bay would not listen.

She lifted up her right hand as he took it and put her fingers on each one of the stitches. When he was done he pulled her in for a hug. The nurse came in and said he had to leave because they were going to give her something to make her rest and he kisses her on the lips again.

"I love you" he says, she signs it back to him. Before he leaves he takes pictures of her head. The incisions were only about two inches long on the right side but the one that was bleeding was about five inches. She would have to wear her hair down for a while, but it did not matter to him.

He walks out into the hall and starts crying. When she tried to smile only the left side of her face worked, his poor baby. Daphne was there and she walks up to him, "I guess now you are happy that she won't have a relationship with you. She needs her family around her not someone who will leave her when its not going their way."

"You have no idea what she is going through Daphne and I will be here for her as long as she needs me, I just can't believe that you would be so cold. I know how you feel about what she did and if I had known it would have never happened. You don't like me that's fine, but you will not take it out in Bay. I take full responsibility for it and if I had been a man, she would have never had to do it, so hate me because I hate myself."

He walked out and realized that he had been up for over twenty four hours. He went to get shampoo and conditioner and then to his moms to try and get some sleep.

At seven he wakes up, man he was still tired. He goes into the kitchen and makes him a cup of coffee and then sits at the kitchen table with his mom and Gabe. They asked him questions about Bay and he answered them. He got chocked up a few times but was able to tell them about what she could expect.

His mom made grits and oatmeal, Bay couldn't stand either one but he figured that she would eat what she could. She was having trouble swallowing and they thought it was thick enough that it would probably work.

When he arrives the doors were open to the ICU and he looks around as a nurse was wiping food out of her hair. He walks up to her "she is in a bad mood, apparently she still has strength in her right arm because she threw her breakfast tray at me."

He walks towards the room and the speech therapist is with her and making her do sounds with her mouth. He walked in and put the bags down and looked at her, "get out" she signed.

He shook his head no and sat down in the chair beside her. The therapist was making her say sounds to see what she could do with her mouth. When he was done he looked at Emmett "she is making sounds and I think she will be talking soon."

Emmett stood up and shook his hand. When he left he looked at Bay, "I heard you threw your breakfast tray at the nurse, baby you have to eat."

She closed her eyes, "I am a freak, leave now!"

He laughed and got down on his knees in front of her chair and kissed her, she fought him but he wasn't letting her go. He pulled away from her as she opened her eyes and looked at him, "nothing has changed baby, you have to know that I will not leave, I still love you."

"I want to cry but I can't. I saw my head, how can I be the same person when I don't feel like I even want to live."

"Baby, I will not believe you, we have to think about the future, you will be talking soon. I know it is hard now but you will be fine, you have strength in your right arm and you know that you will pull through this."

She put her hands over her eyes and he could tell she was screaming, he just let her. The nurse walked in and he shook his head so that she would leave.

He took her breakfast out of his bag and waited for her to calm down.

Finally she moved her hands and he had breakfast with a spoon, "I know that you hate grits and oatmeal but it is what you have to eat to keep up your strength."

She rolled her eyes at him and looked at the wall.

Finally she looked at him again, "if you don't eat they will put you on a feeding tube and I know that would make it worse, so please eat this food. Wait until you see what I have planned for lunch."

"Fine, but when I eat it isn't pretty. When I am done you can go home, there is no reason for you to be here."

"You can eat your breakfast and then we will do the exercises for your hand and mouth. I am not leaving until you can speak and write that you want me to leave. You are the love of my life baby and nothing will change that."

She ate the oatmeal but it took her thirty minutes to be done with it. He wanted to cry the entire time but he was able to stay calm and hold back his emotions. The physical therapist walked into the room to take her for a walk, but she was having trouble keeping her balance.

She had to walk using a walker and you could tell she wasn't happy about it, but knew she had too. She walked in the ICU and wanted to go around that floor of the hospital, so they let Emmett walk with her.

It took them an hour and she lost her balance a few times but he was there to catch her. She had an IV bag attached to her walker and she wanted to stop and sit for a few minutes when her parents saw her and went to meet her.

They were really impressed with how Emmett was able to get her to do so much. When they got back to the room they told him that he had to leave because she needed to take a nap. He kissed her on the lips and said he would be back as soon as the door's opened again.

He walked out and met with her family, "she ate breakfast that I brought from home and the speech therapist said he doesn't think it will take long for her to start talking normal again. It will be about two hours before she can have visitors, so I will go home and be back later with a smoothie. She can eat with a spoon so I will have them load it up with protein."

He just needed to go home and cry when Daphne followed him, "Emmett, you have to tell them what happened after her assault, everyone has a right to know what you did to her." Daphne signed.

He was furious, "Bay will never forgive you, I did not tell her that you read her chart and I am sure it will ruin your friendship. It is not me that should tell them, Bay made that decision and now three people know. I will be back in two hours."


	15. Chapter 15

Emmett arrived at home when his mom was about to leave, "I'm going to try and sleep for an hour, but I need to talk to you and dad when I wake up. I called him and he said he would be here later but I have to warn you, this will probably be the hardest thing I will ever have to say to you."

"You can't say that and then walk away, what in the world happened that you need for us both to be here." she signed.

"It is something that happened over four years ago and I want both of you here so I can say it just once and I doubt that it will be without tears."

An hour later his mom goes into his room and opens the door and he folds his arms over his eyes as she flashes the lights. "It has been an hour and your dad is here so please come and tell us what you have too."

He goes into the bathroom and then downstairs thinking how am I going to be courageous enough to tell them this. The most important thing was for them to know because Daphne was a loose cannon and he figured that if he told them first, maybe it would be easier to face Bay's parents if they knew.

He sits down in the living room, closes his eyes, and begins from the moment he came home to take Bay's ankle bracelet off to the the time when she left New York. Now his parents knew that Bay had aborted their child and that he was to blame.

Melody could not stop crying as she thought of all the pain that Bay was experiencing. "Why are you telling us this now when it has been so long?"

"Daphne read Bay's chart and she is going to tell her parents about the abortion. I thought it would better to tell you now so when you see them you would know what I had done and not be surprised. We love each other so much, but how can I ever expect her to trust me again, I was so immature back then. Everyone told me that she was raped, but in my mind she cheated."

He reaches into his wallet and pulls out the ultrasound picture she had given him and shows it to his parents.

"When she came back from California Regina called me because she was concerned about Bay. I went to her room and tried to talk to her, but she kept on saying that she was so sorry and then fell asleep with her head on my lap. Emmett, I just can't believe that's what she was apologizing for! Now I know how much she wanted to have your baby, but she couldn't because of your reaction to her rape."

He had tears in his eyes when he stood up. "I am so sorry. When she told me about the abortion, all I could think about was what my reaction would have been if she told me she was pregnant. I can't honestly say that I would've been happy. When she came to see me in California she was going to tell me she was pregnant and ask me to do a paternity test just to make sure. She knew it was mine, but I guess it was to make me feel better. After reading the script she decided to make the appointment without telling me she was pregnant. If I would have known what would I have done? I wished for her to get pregnant and then broke her heart before she could tell me, I never deserved her."

He hugged both of them, "I am going to get her a smoothie and see how far she has progressed with her hand. Her mom said that they would bring her sketch pad so she can start drawing again if she feels like it. I don't know if Daphne told them or not, so please wish me luck."

His dad said he would take his bike home to see if he could get it running again because it had been so long since anyone had ridden it and probably needed minor repairs. His mom dropped him off at the hospital with his laptop because he really needed to write.

As he walks through the doors one of the nurses flags him down, "she doesn't want any visitors." He looks at her "what happened?" The nurse was sitting at her desk writing something.

She handed him the paper and he took off running to her room hoping that Daphne talked to Bay before her parents.

When he walked into the room Bay was trying to get out of bed, "no way baby, I will help you" he says. She shakes her head no. "I need to do something because she will tell them Emmett and they will never forgive me!"

"I have been knowing Daphne since she was eight years old and she would never tell them. We both know how she feels about it but she is just upset right now. I think we have to decide what we are going to do about this but baby, you need to calm down and drink this delicious smoothie that I brought for you. Please take something because I know that you don't need to be so upset right now."

He walks out to get the nurse knowing he had just lied to Bay. He texts his mom telling her to call Daphne and try to make her see that it would be a disaster if she told her parents, although he doubted it would work because Daphne was so upset she was determined to tell them.

He goes back into the room and they are putting something in her IV as she is sitting on the sofa. He brings the smoothie to Bay and sits down next to her.

After he gives her a bite she smiles, "it's very good. Emmett, we will make it through this."

"Of course baby, everything will be fine." She finishes about half and he could tell that the medicine was working because her eyes were drooping. He gets her pillow and a blanket and sits beside her.

He grabs his computer as she puts her feet on his lap, "you have to know how I wish things could be different, I love you so much," she signed.

"If I could change the last four years I would, you are my life baby" as he held her hand.

She fell asleep and he started writing, so much had happened that he needed to put it all down and he would find the right words later.

Katherine walked in and just stood at the door looking at them and she could see the love they had for each other. John hated him because he told Bay to tell Emmett the truth and he just could not understand. She was going through so many feelings from the rape and he just left her to deal with it alone.

Now to know that she was pregnant and how she must have felt going through with the abortion while he was moving on with his life.

It now made since that she was taking medication for the stress in her life, she just wished that Bay had told her because she would have understood.

She opened the door as Emmett looked up at her and the uncertainty in his face showed her how scared he really was. "Daphne told me. I just wish that she would have had the strength to tell me about what she was going through. I can't help but blame you."

He had tears in his eyes, "I blame myself too because she did not deserve anything that happened to her and I was selfish and didn't know what was going on in her life. I was just so angry because nothing was going the way we had planned it and the fact is that I was so immature."

"Daphne said that Bay forgives you so I should try to do the same. She only told Regina and I but we had to beg her not to tell John. I know that it was over four years ago but she is my daughter and to think of her having to go through that with no one there to help makes me sad and angry."

"That is why you should never forgive me. The night we broke up she was crying and holding her stomach and if I had known what would I have done? I told her that I would have asked her to marry me, but the anger was still there. Would I have told her to go and be with Tank thinking that he was probably the father, or would I have held on to her tight and never let go? I just don't know."

"I think she did what she had to do. She wanted you to do a paternity test, but she would never ask Tank to do the same. The fact is that if she had known the baby was yours she would have had it because she loved you so much. I think that doubt pushed her into going through with the abortion."

"I have to live with that fact every day, she is my first love and my only love. I realize that we can never be together again and all I will ever have from her is the occasional text message or skype because we still love each other so much."

"Yesterday after waking up she would glance around at everyone in the room with a look of disappointment, as if someone was missing. She was waiting for you because I know how much she loves you, but you broke my baby girl.

"I know, and if only I could take the last four years back, we would be married and raising our baby. You can never know how sorry I am."

"I have a question, you found out in New York right?" He nodded yes." Is that the reason she broke up with Ty because when she arrived home from New York it was just like when she arrived home from California."

He shook his head yes, "Emmett, she told us that she fell and broke her arm, do you know what happened?"

"I know what happened, but it is not my place to say anything. I will tell you one thing, I couldn't even stand to look at him yesterday. I guess it is because she is so forgiving that she is even friends with him, but who am I to complain about that because she forgave me for the worst betrayal."

"He broke her arm didn't he! I just can't believe he would hurt her again! She told me the first time was an accident."

Emmett closed his eyes because he knew it.

Suddenly the Doctor walks in, "Hello, I see that she is sleeping, when she wakes up we will move her to another room. It will be on the recovery floor where she can continue with her therapy. The nurses told me that she was talking today and they could understand most of it."

Katherine was confused, "who was she talking to?"

"I believe the nurses said it was her sister, I can't believe she did not tell you."

"Her sister is deaf so she would have no idea. That is very good news, do you know when she can go home?" Katherine asked.

"Well, I would give it a week. Does she live at home because if that works out I would still not be comfortable sending her home to be alone. She is out of immediate danger but we just want to make sure that there is someone to watch her for about two weeks."

"She lives on her own, but we will work something out."

Emmett was just sitting there thinking, she could go home in a week but she lived by herself. How could he have not known that because they talked all of the time. To think of her living where there was no one to protect her made him worry.

When the Doctor left Katherine went talk to the nurses. They told her what floor she was going to be on but were still waiting for the room number.

She walked back into the room and started gathering her things. "I did not know she was living on her own, did she get an apartment?"

"No, she bought a house about thirty minutes away from us so we will have to try and convince her to come home to live with us for a little while."

"She told me she was selling some drawings so she must be doing well. I am so proud of her."

"She bought it for her birthday. She went back to New York for a while and someone in Central Park saw her drawing and discovered her natural talent and she has been illustrating children's books and other stuff ever since. She received an offer for an animated movie, but it looks like she will have to turn it down."

"I can't believe she didn't tell me any of this" he signed.

"You know Bay, she doesn't want anyone to know how well she is doing. She lived with us until she was able to save enough money to pay for her house. She has been drawing for almost two years and has really done well for herself and now goes by the name Madeline Vasquez. We were kind of upset, but she did not want anyone to know that it was her."

He put his head down because he knew why, when people looked her up on the internet, they would find out about the rape. Bay would have to live with that for the rest of her life and he was so ashamed, how could he have left her.

The nurse walked in to tell them what room she would be in. Emmett went to get up, "no, please stay with her, I will move all of her things. I will not tell her that we know about the abortion because she is just going through so much right now."

"Thank you, can you please keep Daphne away from her because when I walked in she was trying to get out of bed. She knew that Daphne would tell and she thought that you and John would never forgive her."

She nodded her head as she left the room. He looked at Bay wondering how in the world had he ever gotten someone so special to love him. When he slept with Simone he had this feeling of shame that stayed with him until their night in the park. Over four years had passed since her rape and two years since Ty told him what their breakup had made her do and the feeling he had now would never leave because he helped destroy her.

He closed his eyes and put his head back as tears were rolling down his cheeks when suddenly he felt someone wipe them off. Bay had woken up, "what's wrong?"

"I just feel like I am the stupidest man alive because you loved me so much and I treated our relationship like it was nothing. I can't help how I will always feel for you and you loved me when I gave you no reason to because you are kind and compassionate. The first time I slept with Skye I knew that we were done and if only I had been mature enough to know what you were going through it would have never happened."

"I forgive you and I am over all of the hurt you put me through because we both had a lot of growing up to do. It happened and we got through it and I will love you forever."

Suddenly her mom walks in, "hello, I am moving your things because they are moving you out of ICU and into Recovery."

Bay smiled, "It's about time because I am so bored in here. Can I walk to the other room so I can stretch my legs?"

Katherine went to ask the nurse what she thought and the nurse said she would walk with her, but she has to use a walker just in case she loses her balance.

When they walked into her room it was yellow and through the window you could see the park. Her mom had put her sketch pad on the bed and all of her pencils were on the night stand.

She opened her eyes wide, "well, I guess we will see how my hand works." The nurse that walked her up left and the new nurse checked her vitals. When everything was alright she sat in the chair and looked out of the window, "how about I go and get you a snack," Emmett signed.

He walked out of her room and breathed a sigh of relief because the look on her face when she repeated what he had said when she was in a coma gave him hope that she was ready to give him another chance.

He had lunch in the cafeteria and got her banana pudding. He was thinking about what her mom said, he just needed to show her that he was there no matter what.

When he got back to her room she was alone, "my mom knows everything, Daphne told her right? I could tell by the way she was looking at me."

"She understands why you did it, but she just wished you had told her. The fact that you did it all alone with no one to confide in makes her feel sad."

"I will never forgive Daphne. Does my dad know?"

"Your two moms are the only ones in your family that know. Daphne wanted me to tell them but I told her you did not want me to find out, so it wasn't my place to tell them. I told my parents too and it was so hard. I just feel like I let you down so much."

"That's why you were crying when I was taking a nap. I know that you thought I cheated because when we where on the beach together I looked into your eyes and saw your disappointment. That's the reason why I did not tell you about the pregnancy and there was still the fact that it could have been his. I made that decision on my own and you know that I should have told you because I needed someone to talk to. I chose the abortion because having the baby would have reminded me every day about the assault and l just needed to move on with my life. I love you and I am still trying to let it go."

"Baby, you are the strongest woman that I will ever meet and it was disappointment you saw in myself. I just couldn't stop the words and when you were crying I wanted to hold you and tell you that I was sorry. I got so drunk that night."

"A week passed and I waited for you to call me because I figured that you would realize what a mistake you made, but you never did."

He just closed his eyes, "I was trying to make everything alright in my world because it was going so good and yours was never going to be the same. I thought you were doing fine and the fact is that I just made myself believe that and I couldn't believe that I broke your heart. In Mexico after we talked I knew that I was an ass because I left you and it was so clear that we could never go back, but I love you so much."

"Please, lets just leave this in the past. I know I will have to tell my dad, but I will do that after I recover because right now I just want to focus on getting better. You have to go back to your life in California now and continue writing. Thank you so much for making me wake up."

"Bay, I am writing and I can do that anywhere because I am not ready to leave, I haven't even seen my brother yet. I cannot go home with you in the hospital, please understand how I feel about you. I won't go anywhere until you are talking and drawing, so please know that I need to make sure that you are able to go on with your life."

"In a few months it will be five years since the assault and I have been trying to move on but I will never be the same, so you can stay with me for a little while, but I am sure that you have a life to get back to. Where's my snack?"


	16. Chapter 16

A week had passed and from what everyone told him she was talking wonderfully and her voice had changed, but you could tell that she was happy. Her hand was still not working right, but she had feeling back in her pinky and ring finger.

The Doctor told her she could go to her house only under supervision because she would still get dizzy while walking and would sometimes forget what she said. Emmett was going to spend two weeks caring for her at home before heading back to California.

She had not cancelled her flight or reservations for the hotel because the therapist told her that as long as she had someone that knew about her condition and could care for her she could go and have a good time as long as she understood her limitations. Emmett knew what she could do and what trails they could go on, so they sat in the hospital room on Emmett's computer and planned their trip to Yosemite. She was so excited to be going after spending so many days in the hospital.

Her family had been there for her in every way possible, but she was independent and wanted to do things her own way. Her mom's had made there peace with Emmett, but her dad was another story.

Garrett would visit her all of the time in the hospital and Emmett was very jealous, but he would leave and give them time alone together. Garrett had even gone to make sure her house was in order. When he pulled out a key to her house, Emmett went to sit outside to vent his frustration. Even though he knew that they weren't together anymore, the fact that he still had a key made him so angry.

She was going home today and Katherine went grocery shopping and brought everything back to her house while Emmett took Bay home.

The house was so beautiful and spacious and the back door opened to a place where she would draw and paint with a screened in porch where many paintings and drawings were kept.

"Bay, you have done such a wonderful job with everything and the porch is gorgeous, everything is just so you."

She laughed, "Ty built the porch which took him about a month while Garrett screened it in. I love it so much, but all I really do in the house is cook. I like to sit on my porch and eat and watch television which I had installed out here."

"Wow Bay, you really know how to surprise me. You said that you need to get your life together, but it looks like you are well on your way."

She looked down, "I really love my place but it's the other stuff in my life that I need to improve on."

He hugged her, "you will baby, I think that you are the strongest person that I will ever meet."

"I will cook something for dinner. What would you like?" she asked.

"Well baby, how about I cook for you so you can relax like the therapist said. Why don't you take a nap and I will make you a wonderful dinner."

"I will go take a shower and then sleep for a little while because I need to get this hospital smell off of me."

He walked inside with her to the bedroom as she got something to wear and then went to take a shower. "Bay, if you need me, please come and get me, I will be here the entire time. Are you sure you are feeling alright to go in there alone?"

She reached up and kissed him on the cheek, "I'm fine, it feels so good to be home again."

He looked around her bedroom and there was a red wall with several Frida Kahlo quote's:

 _"I think little by little I'll be able to solve my problems and survive"_

 _"I am not sick I am broken. But I am happy to be alive as long as I can paint"_

 _"At the end of the day, we can endure much more than we think we can"_

He closed his eyes, she was broken, how in the world could he survive knowing that he helped make her that way.

He looked around her room as he walks to the night stand on her side of the bed and opens the drawer which was full of condoms. He knew now she was having sex, probably with Garrett and a little piece of his heart died. He realized then how she felt when he had sex with Simone and when he told her about Skye, he now understood why she realized it was over for them.

He laid in her bed and closed his eyes realizing she was his and he just let her go and he knew that he had no right to be mad.

She walks out of the bathroom and sees him laying on her side of the bed and she just stares at him for a while, he was so handsome. She got a blanket and put it over him as he turned on his side and she got into bed beside him and held his hand.

He woke up and was confused as to where he was until he looked beside him and Bay was sleeping so peacefully. She had her arms wrapped around him as he pulled her in closer. He glanced at her alarm clock and it was eight o'clock which meant he had been sleeping with her in bed for about six hours and with her holding him like she was he was surprised he woke up at all.

Dinner needed to be cooked but he had no clue what he was going to make. He tried to get out of bed without waking her, but it did not work.

"Wow, I sleep so well when I'm in your arms, thank you." she said.

He looks at her and cannot help himself as he kisses her. Just a small kiss was what he meant it to be, but it turned into so much more.

About twenty minutes later he pulls away from her soft lips and stands up, "I can't baby, you have no clue how much I want you and you know what the Doctor said about having sex. I will go and figure out what I'm going to make us for dinner."

He walks into the kitchen and splashes cold water on his face to regain his bearings. She was so different he thought and those kisses were unbelievable. With her getting the feeling back on the right side of her face it was like she was taking the lead and she never did that before. As long as he thought about those kisses he would stay hard, so he had to focus his thoughts on something else like what was he going to cook for dinner.

The refrigerator had some ground meat so he decided to make hamburgers, he hoped she had a grill. He seasoned the meat and she comes out of the bedroom "I am very sorry, it just felt so much like the past."

"Baby, yes it did. You know I haven't slept with anyone since New York, you are it for me."

She hugged him, "well, I love you so much and I know they said no sex for me, but they said nothing about you" as she started unbuckling his belt, "fuck Bay please stop. How about when we go on our trip you can do anything you want to me, but I can promise you that it will be very hard to leave the room."

"How do I know what I can do, I just want to try?" she signed.

He started laughing, "trust me baby, when we kissed it was so incredible and I know that we won't have any problems. I want it to be like New York, I just want you to look at me and cum."

She kisses him as he pulls away from her, "I love you so much baby, please don't make this any harder for me."

"Sorry, what are you making for dinner?" she asked.

"Hamburgers" he signed. She gives him a very stern look, "Emmett, I just had and aneurysm, there is no way that I can eat a hamburger."

He hugged her, "I am so sorry, I wasn't even thinking, what would you like baby."

"I have a grill so you are more than welcome to make your burger, but I will cook something for me, it's fine.

"No way, let's cook something together. What can we make? The meat is already seasoned."

They decided to make spaghetti and meatballs and about an hour later they were on the back patio eating dinner.

He sat by her the whole time and made sure that she was alright while eating and when she was done he ate. They walked into the kitchen as he washed the dishes and saved the rest of the food for later.

She showed him where his room was and he went to take a shower because he needed to think about everything that had just happened.

When he gets out of the shower he dresses and then goes outside on the porch where she is sitting on her stool with her sketch book in front of her. He sees that she has ear buds in so she could not here that he was outside, so he walks back in to get his computer.

He is answering emails and they need him back in California to rewrite a script. He tells them he has a family emergency and will be back in two weeks, so they decided to email him what they needed changed because it had to be done immediately.

The script did not need much work, but there was about ten scenes that needed to be rewritten in two days. He would have to start tonight and try to finish tomorrow.

He looks at Bay as she is still sitting there and notices her pencils are on the ground and he gets up and approaches her. "Baby, whats going on?" He sees that she has words written down.

"I keep dropping my pencils because my thumb and first two fingers are still numb and I just want to cry but I can't. I know that it will get easier, but I still can't say these words and it is very frustrating."

"You go to therapy tomorrow and it hasn't even been two weeks since it happened, trust me, you will be alright. Bay, please think about what you can do such as kiss me like I have never been kissed before and you can speak now when just a week ago you could not talk at all. The feeling in your hand is coming back, but you know that it will take a while and you have to remain patient."

He hugged her and then got a canvas and put it on the easel, "why don't I sit behind you and we will see what you can paint."

"What if I can't hold the brush? I was able to draw in the hospital, but this is where I spent all of my time. I just want it to go back to the way it was before. Why did I wait so long to get my vessels taken care of, this could have never happened."

He shakes his head and brings her to the sofa, "do you know that I read all about aneurysms when I was waiting for my flight. Baby, you have to know how bad it could have been, I can't even tell you how scared I was to see you. Bay, you are doing wonderful, so please stop second guessing yourself. By the time we go to Yosemite you will be able to draw and paint. You must believe me, I want you to paint whatever is in your heart."

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I have to rewrite ten scenes because the actor doesn't like the way that I am portraying the character, but what he fails to realize is that I am writing an asshole."

Bay laughs, "why don't you write and I will try to paint, just come and get me when you are ready for bed."

By two o'clock in the morning he had already redone seven scenes as he looked at Bay, she was so beautiful when she was concentrating.

He walks up to her, "how are you doing?"

She put her hand out and pulled him in so that he could see what she painted. His hand went over his mouth as his jaw dropped when he saw the stunning beauty of what she had created. It was the back of a girl that looked like Bay and she was dressed in black, walking into gorgeous colors. You could see the black turning to grey and then to colors.

"Baby, this is the most beautiful painting that you have ever done. You know that I have seen most of them but this is like your soul."

"You said to paint whatever is in my heart and I can see the light at the end of the tunnel, I just have to walk through the darkness to get there."

He pulled her in for a hug, "finally, I told you that you would make it through this. Now let's go to bed because I know you have therapy at eleven o'clock in the morning and I don't want you to be tired."

They turn the lights out and walk to their bedrooms as she looks at him. "Would you come and hold me while we fall asleep."

"I would like nothing more than that baby."


	17. Chapter 17

He was leaving tomorrow but everything was so good and she had painted so many wonderful things that he convinced her to get an agent. She shipped ten of her paintings but was disappointed that she could not fly yet and when able her flight back from California was going to bring her to New York.

Emmett knew that she had changed because you could see it in everything she did, even her mom's had noticed it.

His last night there she decided to make a seafood gumbo and invite their family and friends to come eat. She was concerned because it had been awhile since she cooked it. Her mom brought her to therapy in the morning and there were still certain words she couldn't say. It was very difficult to pronounce words that started with "th" and if she talked to fast no one could understand her.

During therapy they had this machine that would stimulate her nerves and she was so thankful when she smiled for the first time. She smiled until it was time to leave, she was trying to think about how to surprise Emmett. In the time that he was there she had fallen in love with him all over again. He slept in the same bed with her every night but she gave him kisses only on the cheek and forehead.

She went to see the Doctor the day before and he took her off anti seizure medicine but she still had to take blood thinner medication for about two more weeks. Her hand was still numb on one side but she overcame that obstacle and learned how to draw and paint again.

Her life was going better than expected and she was able to have sex again, but had to decide what to do about Emmett. Was there ever going to be anything between them because she loved him so much but he lived so far away.

The Doctor told Bay that she could drive again and Emmett could see that she was thrilled as she drove him to the store to buy all of the ingredients for the gumbo. When they got back to her house Ty was there putting tables and chairs in the backyard and you could tell Emmett was not thrilled too see him but he did not say anything. He also knew that Garrett was coming over tonight which made him even less thrilled.

Garrett would come to her house all of the time and Emmett would leave to spend time with his brother, but it broke his heart. You could see how close they were and how well he knew her and one night when he got back to her house they were painting together which made him very jealous.

When Garrett left she went to find Emmett who was sitting in his room with the lights off looking at pictures of him and Bay together planking on the screen. "I had such a good time that day just like most of the time we were together." She signed.

"Bay, I hate to ask you this but I have to, why aren't you and Garrett together anymore, it's obvious that he loves you."

She closed her eyes and sat on the bed next to him. "For Valentines Day he asked me to marry him. He told me that he loved me and he had never said that to anyone before and I told him no. When it started between us so long ago it was just something casual and after New York we started spending more time together and he got serious and I didn't."

He just sat there thinking how am I going to approach this. "Bay, this doesn't sound like you at all. You were never someone to just date because you always wanted a relationship."

A tear was rolling down her cheek, "I've loved two people in my life and I still haven't recovered from how those relationships ended. I'm too scared to even think about losing the next guy, so I don't get serious, I just have to keep on loving myself because I can't really be with anyone.

He just held on to her as they both cried themselves to sleep.

That was three days ago and he wanted to make sure that she did not feel any sort of pressure. When he thought about what she said it would bring tears to his eyes because she really was broken.

Twenty people were coming for dinner as she picked flowers from the front yard to make arrangements. This dinner was for all of the people who were there for her including his family and she just wanted it to be perfect.

At about two o'clock she put some water boiling for her gumbo as Emmett cut and chopped the vegetables. He kept wiping the tears from his eyes because those six onions were kicking his butt.

She walks up to him, "why are you crying?" as he rolls his eyes at her. She smiles and the look of shock on his face makes her laugh, "you like?"

He walks up to her, "when, how, man I can't believe it!"

"Today at therapy, I had no clue until she handed me a mirror and I must have hugged her for ten minutes."

"Bay, you just don't know how beautiful you are, smiling or not, I feel like I can leave now. I have been so worried about you because since this happened you've been so depressed, but that smile was real. I know now that you will be fine and I love you and will miss you so much" as he runs his fingers through her hair.

She looks at him as she turns the water off, "can you please make love to me?"

He was just standing there looking at her as he went to turn the stove back on. "Tonight I will because in New York it only lasted thirty minutes and if I make love to you now dinner will never be finished. I love you so much and I plan on showing you over and over again. "He kissed her and picked her up and put her on the counter, "you have to realize how much I need you baby. Did the Doctor say it was ok to have sex?"

She shook her head yes as he took her hand and rubbed his cock with it, "can you please try not to look so sexy tonight because this will be hard until it is inside of you."

She kissed him as she continued rubbing his cock, "please stop, baby please," he said. She undoes the button then the zipper and pulls his shorts down along with his boxers as her hand is still stroking his hard cock, "baby, what the fuck are you doing to me, I am going to cum!"

She pushes him back and jumps off of the counter as she gets on her knees and puts his cock into her mouth. His hands were over his eyes, it felt so good as he looks down at her and she up at him. "Baby, I can't help myself," as she kept on sucking and he came in her mouth.

She stands up and puts his boxers back on, "the vegetables still need to be cut."

He stood there for about five minutes because she had just blown his mind among other things and everything about her was so different. She looks at him, "what's wrong?"

"I don't know what to say, the way you made me feel was incredible and tonight I will pay you back."

She laughs "you had better," as she kisses him on the cheek.

At around six o'clock everyone was arriving and Bay looked so beautiful wearing a short skirt that Emmett had to focus on something else as to not walk around with a hard-on during dinner. Garrett had her attention for most of the night but she made sure that she talked to everyone.

Suddenly her phone starts ringing and she answers it. She sits down in a chair with her hand over her mouth and a look of disbelief. Emmett runs up to her as she hangs up the phone, "that was the agent you made me hire. All of my paintings sold and after his commission I will have made over eighty thousand dollars!"

He hugs her, "baby, I am so proud of you! The ones that we picked out were not even your knew ones, I always knew you would be famous."

"I love you so much," he said in her ear. She kissed him on the cheek, "I love you too" she signed.

"Hey everyone, I have an announcement to make, the night I came home from the hospital Emmett told me to paint whatever was in my heart, so I did. He was so impressed that he took pictures of my paintings and found me an agent. I sent ten paintings to New York and well, my agent just called and he sold all ten, so he is coming into town this week to get some more, I am finally on my way!"

Before getting overly excited her dad wanted to see the contract. Emmett made sure everything was good and he had friends in California who told him what to put in the contract and they even had a lawyer look at it.

Everyone was so happy because this was her dream and it was coming true, she needed a drink. Her mom said it was fine so she had a glass of wine.

At nine o'clock everyone was leaving and she was just so happy, life could not get any better. When everyone left she looked at him, "can you kiss me now."

He walked up to her, "why don't you relax and I will clean up."

"I will go paint, come meet me when you are done and don't take too long."

He cleaned up the kitchen and put the leftover gumbo into containers and then to the bathroom to clean up before going outside.

When he got there he saw her painting with nothing on and he goes up to her and turns her around. "Bay I love you," as he picks her up and carries her to the bedroom.

Four hours later she had fallen asleep, they had made love three times and it was incredible. He put some clothes on and went outside to pick out fifteen paintings for her to show her agent.

He walked back inside and just sat on the bed. He did not want to go back to California, but she had not said anything about him staying in KC. Should he tell her or just wait and see what she says.

He gets back in bed and cuddles up to her and he feels like they are closer than ever before because when she came the the last time she cried.

His flight was leaving at noon and he had packed most of his things the day before and he really needed to know if they were a couple now as he felt they were.

At seven o'clock he wakes up alone in bed as he gets up and looks for Bay and she is painting. He goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth and packs the few things he has left out because his mom would be there in an hour to take him to the airport.

He walks outside "good morning beautiful" he signed.

"I was just about wake you up. I have been up since four o'clock this morning and I dreamed about a painting for you, this will go to California."

"Can I see it"

She was shaking her head no, "I will have to ship it there because it is not done and it will still be wet when you leave."

He sat down of the sofa, he had to tell her that he did not want to leave. "Baby, can you come see me please, I need to talk to you about something."

She got up from her stool and she had nothing but her robe on, she was so gorgeous. He puts his hand out to hold hers, "I love you so much, I need to know how you are feeling about last night, please tell me that you are ready for it to be just me and you. I can't even tell you how good it when we were cumming together, we were one baby, please say you want that."

"Emmett, I love you too, last night you made me come alive, let's talk more about this in Yosemite. It has been so long since I have felt so connected to another person, but we live so far apart that I just don't know how it will work."

He took her hand and kissed it, "I will move back, I looked at apartment's here already and I would just have to fly to LA once or twice a month. I just have to know that you need me too, but I will wait until our trip to find out your decision. You have had my heart since New York, please take care of it."

She runs her fingers across his cheek as he picks her up and put her on his lap. "I am sore, thank you for making me cum so many times last night."

He laughed, "it was my pleasure, I am sorry you are sore, I can kiss it and make it better."

She had a look of horror in her face "leave me alone, I am sure I will be fully recovered for our trip."

They just sat there for a long time with his arms wrapped around her and it felt like they would be together forever.

Suddenly the door bell rings and the lights start flashing, he closes his eyes, apparently Garrett was more a part of her life than she had said.


	18. Chapter 18

He flew into San Francisco about three hours before her plane was supposed to arrive and he was so worried about her. She would text him but they had not skyped. She was using this time to think and he hoped that she was ready to start a relationship with him.

Her plane had arrived on time and he was just waiting for her to walk out of the tunnel and into the airport. At first glance he noticed she had cut her hair.

He just stood there, she looked so beautiful wearing a white dress. He had never seen her in white because she always said that it drowned her out. She looked at him.

"Oh my god, you are stunning," he signed.

She laughed as she twirled around, "I always hated white, but I guess that I have changed."

He put his arms out as she ran into them and swept her off her feet, she was finally where she belonged.

Her hair was at her chin and she had on a white headband. "Your hair looks awesome." He signed.

"Since it was shaved in three places I figured why not cut it, summertime and no pony tail wasn't working for me."

He kissed her and it felt so good, "do you have any idea how much I missed you?"

"Not as much as I missed you, we need to talk, have you eaten?"

"No, I was so nervous too see you again, let's get your bag's first, I have the rental car ready."

They got into the car and couldn't help themselves as they started kissing and he ran his hand up and down her leg and put it inside her panties. Fifteen minutes later she had two orgasms. "Emmett, what if someone was walking by, I only want you to see me cumming."

He winked his eye, "I hope you mean that for the rest of your life, damn baby I love you so much."

They drove to Fisherman's Wharf and found a restaurant where they each ordered themselves clam chowder in a sourdough bread bowl.

When they were done he signed, "please tell me what you have to baby, I can only hope it's what I have been wishing for."

"Emmett it's not, I talked to my dad and told him about the abortion and he said he would kill you if he ever saw you again."

He had tears in his eyes. "I deserve it, I can't believe you forgave me."

"My mom will keep talking to him, but I have something else to talk to you about. At the beginning of August I have to leave KC because I was hired for a project that's in LA. Could you help me find an apartment?"

His eyes were so big and filled with joy, "what project, you will live with me baby, I can't believe!"

"I am working on an animated movie but I need room to paint, so I need my own space."

"Wait until you see my apartment, it has plenty of room, baby please think about it."

"Emmett, I love you, but the studio gave me an amount of money to spend and it has to be close to the lot, so I have to get one. Let's both live in LA for a month and then we will talk about you moving in with me."

"I'll take whatever I can get. Baby, do you know how good it will be for us to be together after all this time?"

"Let's go to the store, we have to buy an ice chest and food and then we can find a store where they sell paint and canvases."

When they arrive at Yosemite, Bay has to lay down for about thirty minute because looking down over the cliffs on the drive in made her a little sick. When they arrive at the valley floor she sits up and is amazed at the natural beauty of the park. "Emmett we need to talk about something."

He pulled into a parking lot and then turned to her, "I canceled the reservations that you made because I wanted us to be in a room together to thank you. I made us a new one at some cabins and I know that you will probably be mad, but if it wasn't for you, I would not have woken up or made over two hundred thousand dollars. They sold five more of my paintings in New York for over thirty thousand dollars a piece!"

"Baby, I am mad and thankful at the same time, you know that I don't expect anything from you, the talent you were blessed with is what did it for you. I know that I can't talk you out of this madness, so I will buy our food and we will go eat at some nice restaurants."

When they get to the cabin he is furious, the amount of money it must have cost because it was huge and from outside you could see all of the rooms upstairs. He gets out of the car and grabs the ice chest and drags it through the front door. She carries the bags she can and brings them inside as he is sitting on the sofa with his eyes closed and a look of disgust.

Bay went to get the rest of the bags and brought everything in and unpacked the ice chest. Knowing Emmett was upset, she went to the bathroom and put on the sexiest piece of lingerie she brought and walked into the living room.

He just looked at her, damn she looked beautiful, but it did not help because he was so mad. He did not need anyone to feel sorry for him and he was far from rich but he did well for himself.

"Take it off" he signed. She took off the top, then the panties as he stood up and undressed himself. He tossed her over his shoulder and brought her to the bedroom and threw her onto the bed.

She had tears in her eyes, he was really mad, "Emmett, what are you doing!"

"I have to fuck you, that's why you got this cabin because it's secluded, it's what you want!"

Tears were rolling down her cheeks, "I will not let you, I am sorry that I did this without telling you, but I got this cabin because you can see Yosemite falls from the porch, please don't touch me."

He walked out of the room and slammed the door as she just laid in the bed and cried, he had scared her so much.

He got dressed in the living room still fuming. Who in the hell did she think she was, he would have never let her do something so extravagant.

All he could think about was how mad he was and then about her begging him not to touch her and then he realized what he had almost done.

He runs to the room and opens the door where she is crying in bed, "baby, I am so sorry, I was just so mad, I would never force you to do anything. You are my life baby please forgive me please, I love you so much, let me get you some clothes."

He gets her bag and brings it to the room where she is still crying. He realized then that he had no right to be mad, she was only trying to repay him for everything he had done and he treated her like a whore.

He went outside to get her easel and paint and set it up where you could get a wonderful view of the Falls. He never thought that he could get so mad at her, how she must have felt with him throwing her on the bed, she was raped almost five years ago and he treated like she was nothing then and was doing the same thing now.

Thirty minutes later she comes out on to the porch and sees her easel and goes to sit next to it but is still crying. He was sitting on the other side of the porch as he gets up and walks to her "please know that I never meant to make you feel that way, I understand why you did it and I thank you. I will leave you alone for a little while, but I would like to take you out to dinner tonight, please forgive me."

He walks around the valley floor taking pictures with his camera for about an hour hoping she would forgive him.

When he decides to walk back to the cabin he notices she isn't outside and when he looks at her easel there is nothing painted, he closes his eyes, poor Bay.

He looks all over the cabin when he finds her in the bathroom taking a bubble bath in the Jacuzzi tub. "Would you like to take a bath with me?"

He gets into the tub with all of his clothes on as she laughs, "baby, I love you, but I was scared, let's just forget it happened."

"Let me just say one thing, I was mad because I know this cabin cost you a lot of money and I know you think you have to repay me but it's not necessary. You are so talented and I wasn't around for most of it. Those paintings are from after the rape when I left you, so don't think that you owe me anything, if only I had known then what I do now we would be married."

"You think, I would have had to say yes, now please take your clothes off and bathe with me."

They washed each other as she laid between his leg's and you could see the steep granite cliffs from the tub and it was so beautiful. She gets out of the tub as he follows, "I will start getting dressed for tonight, we need to eat early because tonight I will pay you back for San Francisco."

She came out of the bedroom in a short red dress with heals that made her almost as tall as him, thank god he brought the shirts she had bought for him in New York.

He walks up to her, "I have said this before but you are stunning, I love your hair and that short dress, you have to know how much I love you."

"I bought this dress in New York. I haven't worn it because I was saving it for you, I was wondering if you would like to know what I have on underneath it."

"Please don't show me because then we would have to wait a while before we go, please have pity on me."

She laughed, "go put on your red shirt, I know you brought it."

He kisses her, "tonight I don't think we will get any sleep."

When he finished getting dressed he walked out with three ties and looked at her. She picked one and put it on him and put the other two on the table, "those are for when we get back."

They drove to the restaurant and when they got out of the car every guy was looking at her as Emmett held her hand and they walked in. It was so ridiculous that even the waiter was hitting on her, but Emmett took it like a champ, no one was going to ruin his night.

When they got back to the cabin he couldn't wait to see what she had on underneath her dress. "Take all of your clothes off except your boxers and go into the bedroom," she signed.

He does what she says and sits on the bed as she walks in with the two ties, "lay down with your arms above your head."

He did exactly what she said as she used one of the ties to tie his hands to the headboard and when she was done she put the other tie around his head. "I will only blindfold you if you are not a good boy." He nodded his head, he was so hard, he could not wait to be inside her.

She stood at the end of the bed and unzipped her dress as his mouth fell open, she had on a bustier with crotch less panties. He closed his eyes, thank god he was tied up, he feels the bed move. He wished she would just fuck him but he knew her better than that. He laid there as she kissed him on the lips and then she moved down to his neck, chest, and all the way down to his boxers.

He opens his eyes as she is kissing down his leg and then up the other one towards his pulsating cock. She goes back to his lips and puts her wet pussy against his cock through his boxers, "oh baby, please fuck me please."

She laughs "a good boy doesn't talk, he would just lay there and take it."

She put the tie covering his eyes and continued to kiss him while rubbing herself against his boxers.

"Bay, I am going to cum, please let it be inside of you," as she takes off his blindfold and smiles at him. She puts two fingers in his mouth and then inside of her pussy. He was pulling on the headboard trying to break free because he just had to touch her as she shook her head no. He stopped and just watched her cum and when she caught her breath again she pulled down his boxers.

He was breathing so hard, he closed his eyes and tried to control himself. That ended when she put his cock in her mouth and his eyes opened and came in her mouth.

She untied his hands and laid beside him, "I love you, good night."

Emmett wakes up the next morning to make a fresh pot of coffee and goes outside and notices Bay's canvas and easel are on the ground. He goes to pick them up and he looks around the porch and starts backing up. He takes off running and finally he makes it to the door and locks it. He runs into the room and starts shaking Bay to wake her up. When she opens her eyes she could see the fear on his face. "What's wrong baby?" He picks her up and goes to a window to see a bear on the porch and they just sit there and watch it in amazement. He got his camera and took so many pictures and she noticed his cup of coffee and drank it.

They walk into the kitchen to get some more coffee, "that was so cool."

He walks to the bedroom to get her robe, "I love those panties but have some pity on me, or we can have round two and I can tie you up."

"Baby, I can't be tied, I just cant, maybe in time. You know I saw that movie Fifty Shades of Grey and had to try it, I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I did."

"My only problem was that I wanted to be inside of you, but your mouth did a good job. Can I have some more tonight?"

"Well, I've had my coffee and I need to take a shower, care to join me?"

About an hour later he was in another shower because she had kicked him out, after her third time cumming she had to be alone. The problem was he did not wear a condom and she was on birth control but it was better to be safe than sorry.

When they were finally dressed they ate cereal for breakfast and filled their backpack with sandwiches and drinks for a long day of hiking in the park. They were planning on going up to Glacier Point and if that went well they would hike to Bridal Veil Fall's.

She had not said a word to him in about two hours , they were sitting there amazed at the stunning beauty of the park. "Baby, I know something is wrong, tell me what it is."

She looked at him for a long time, "you didn't where a condom. I realized it afterwards and even though I am on birth control I don't want to get pregnant."

He closed his eyes, "tell me what you want me to do, I will leave the park and go get you a morning after pill, please don't be upset with me baby."

She hugged him, "the last time I had sex with anyone who did not use a condom was you. I was just remembering how hard it was but I don't believe there is anything to worry about. Sometimes I just don't like to remember how it used to be."

He picked her up and put her on his lap, "I will never get over what I did to you, but we are here and we have to look at how gorgeous this place is." They kissed, "one day I will ask you to marry me, you are the only person that I will ever love, I hope that you will be ready."


	19. Chapter 19

Their week was filled with so many good times including bike rides through the valley and hikes to the giant sequoia groves and Vernal Falls. At night she would paint what she remembered seeing during the day or from pictures that Emmett took. Three times the same bear ventured onto their porch and one time Bay was out there but was able to get inside before anything happened.

She decided to go to LA to look for an apartment and would stay with Emmett while she was there. They flew in and picked up his car at the airport and while there she decided that they were only dating because she couldn't agree to more than that, but he happily accepted.

The day after they arrived in LA she drove his car to look at apartments close the the movie lot, but they were all very expensive. Finally, she found one that was in the price range they had given her and it had a roof where she could paint. It was only twenty minutes away and she called the producers and they talked to management and decided she could move in on the first of August. The lease was for a year because it would probably take that long to make the movie, but she would miss her house so much.

She planned on leaving for KC the next day and she knew Emmett would be upset, but she needed to figure out what she was going to bring with her. She planned on driving back to LA pulling a U-Haul with all of her things but she needed to buy a vehicle first. She looked at a few trucks and SUV's on line and found a few that she liked, but she would have to think about it before making a decision.

When she arrives at his apartment he is waiting for her, "I found an apartment that is only twenty minutes away from the studio and I am leaving tomorrow to pack my things, so you had better show me a good time tonight."

She told him about where the apartment was and that she was planning on driving with a u-haul trailer. He said he would fly to KC and drive with her, but she told him no because her dad was still mad and she was fine driving. He face timed Travis and asked him if he would drive with her and asked if MB could come.

They finally had a plan and would leave two days before which would give them plenty of time. She went online and found a bedroom set and a sofa which would be delivered on the first. She would bring the end tables and whatever else she needed from home.

She went to take a shower while Emmett cooked dinner because they decided to stay home and relax. When she came out of the bathroom she grabbed herself a beer and he kissed her, "I can't wait until tonight."

She smiled "nothing is happening tonight, I started my period." He hugged her, "I am happy baby, I will never make love to you without protection."

They sat down to watch a movie and she fell asleep before dinner so he picked her up and brought her to bed.

When she got back to KC all of her paintings stayed with Emmett and she had five of them that weren't completed yet. She would be leaving to go back to LA in a month and she could not wait to finish them.

She invited Travis and MB over to her house and asked them if they would like to move in, but only if they would pay her monthly bills and she would pay the insurance. She would be gone for a year and the only thing she asked was that they leave her bedroom alone because when she came home to visit she wanted to sleep in her own bed.

Her last week home she wanted to visit with everyone. Natalie came spend the night and they talked about Emmett and she did not blame Bay for wanting to keep it simple.

She invited Ty and his girlfriend to come over for dinner and he had asked her to marry him. The wedding was in six months and they wanted her to be there.

They were leaving the next day at nine o'clock in the morning and she had to say goodbye to Garrett. They talked every few days and he would always end their face time with I love you.

He arrived with a bottle of Jack Daniels and they each had a shot. He knew that she was leaving tomorrow and he figured tonight was the night that she had to admit her feelings.

She cooked fried chicken and french fries which she knew was his favorite. Once they were done eating they sat on the sofa on the porch with their whiskey and talked.

The next morning she wakes up in his arms and naked. Wow, she remembered that they had such a good time last night, but she never expected to sleep with him.

She felt guilty, she told Emmett that they were not serious, but that was only to protect her. This feeling wasn't going anywhere.

She sat up and went into the house to take a shower because they were going to be there in an hour and she had to get him to leave before Travis and MB arrived.

When she was ready she threw her bag in the back of her SUV and goes onto the porch because she needed him up and out of her house.

She shook him until he opened his eyes, "last night was awesome, I will miss you so much."

"Garrett, it should never have happened. That was my goodbye to you even though we can still keep in touch. Thank you for being with me all of this time because I don't think that I would have made it without you."

"Bay, don't say that, I have waited for you before and a year is nothing. If you want I can come visit you in LA and we can still Skype, don't say goodbye."

They hugged as he left in tears and all she could think about was going to the store to get a morning after pill, but the SUV was already hooked up to the u-haul.

She had the worst headache as she sat there with her eyes closed and her hands covering her face.

"Bay," she opens her eyes to see Emmett's dad standing there. "Sorry, I have the worst headache," as she picks up the empty bottle of Jack.

He laughs and holds up the keys to the motorcycle. "I think that once he opens the u-haul trailer I won't see him for about two days, he will be so surprised."

"I know, thank you for thinking of this. I will lay it down and secure it with some straps I brought because I know they will be here soon to begin that long drive to LA.

When he was finished Travis and MB arrived as Cameron gives her a hug and leaves. Bay went to make sure everything was turned off in the house and she had tears in her eyes, all this time she had never realized that Emmett was her forever.

Emmett had received the keys to the apartment two days before and slapped on a fresh coat of paint on the walls to surprise her. He even painted a wall red and found the perfect Frida Kahlo quote:

"Feet, what do I need you for when I have wings to fly?"

He was already at her apartment when they delivered her furniture. He had gone grocery shopping too and even fixed up the roof and put a grill on it.

He just needed to see her, it had been a month and seven days and he just had to hold her. He receives a text from her saying that they are only about five minutes away as he runs downstairs to wait for them.

When they arrive Travis is driving and Bay is in the back seat as he opens the back door to greet her. She is crying as Emmett helps her out of the SUV. "Baby, what's wrong, I know that it's a knew place, but you can get through anything."

She hugs him, "I'm sorry, it was just a rough trip and I am so happy to be with you, we can make it through anything."

Travis opens up the u-haul and goes inside to begin unpacking while Emmett has his arm around Bay. "Lets get you unpacked," Emmett says as he walks around the u-haul and suddenly his jaw drops when he looks inside and notices that Bay has brought his motorcycle. He looks at her, "baby, you are the most special person in the world, I can't even say how much I love you right now."

"Go and take it for a ride around the block and then you can come and help us unpack."

Travis takes his motorcycle out of the trailer and Emmett gets on and cranks it up, "Travis, third floor apartment three, I'm taking my girl for a ride."

Bay jumps on the back of his motorcycle as they take off and ride to Malibu. Once they arrive at the beach she walks to the water as he approaches her from behind and wraps his arms around her while looking at the ocean.

She turns and looks at him, "can we start fresh, no memories of the past because Emmett I love you."

He takes her face in his hands and kisses her, "I love you so much baby" he says.

They started walking back to the bike, "we have been gone for almost two hours and they will be so mad."

"I think they knew I needed some time alone with you because I sat in the back of the car and did not really talk much since we left KC."

When they got back to the apartment the u-haul had already been unpacked and was gone. Travis and MB were awesome and she was so thankful that they came with her. When they went inside of the apartment she was shocked, "I got the keys two days ago and you told me that you wanted to paint it so I hope it's the right color. She walked to the bedroom and her hand went over her mouth, it was so beautiful, he had even bought her a comforter and pillows, "thank you so much, it's just like the one I have at home, I hope that you will spend the night with me."

He picked her up and kissed her, "I would love to spend the night with you baby, I have missed you and those kisses."

"I am cooking steaks and baked potatoes for dinner and we can eat on the roof."

She hugged him for a while and felt like a horrible person, how could she have slept with Garrett. Honestly, she felt nothing for him just a good friend but that was it.

She unpacked her clothes while Emmett worked in the kitchen. Travis and MB got back from dropping off the u-haul and started unpacking in the living room.

At six o'clock he went get everyone to go up onto the roof because he had another surprise for Bay. Emmett brings the food along with an ice chest full of beer and when they get onto the roof she looks at him in shock. "what in the world did you do."

"Since I saved so much money on our trip I thought, why not spend it on you."

They had a sofa with two chairs and a table with four chairs. He walked to this plastic shed and opened the door, "this is for all of your paintings, easel and paint." It had the five paintings she had started in Yosemite but not yet completed."

She looks at him, "Emmett, thank you, it's just like my porch, I can't even say how much this means to me. Now I know that I will love it here, will you move in with me?"

"So all I had to do was buy you a sofa? If only I would have known that all those months ago."

She laughs, "I'm sure that it would have worked."

They had such a good time and their steaks were so good. Bay had booked a hotel for Travis and MB for the night and they would fly back to KC tomorrow.

Emmett and Bay went to take a shower and she was so tired she just wanted to get some sleep. She had to decide whether or not to tell him what she had done with Garrett.

She woke up the next morning and he was holding on to her so tight that she slipped out of bed. She went to the kitchen to make them coffee and breakfast.

When she goes back into the room she sits on his side of the bed and rubs his arm as he smiles. His eyes open, "do you have any idea how good it felt to hold you in my arms all night."

She shakes her head, "I bet it will be better once you have breakfast." as she gets off the bed .

"I knew if I bought everything for breakfast you would make it for me because I'm a little selfish."

She laughs, "I'm going to go to the kitchen and make us each a plate, come meet me once you are dressed because I need to tell you something."

They ate breakfast and after he washed the dishes as she went to sit in the living room with tears in her eyes. He walks into the living room and takes her hand, "Emmett, I really don't know how to tell you this, but the night before Travis and MB came to meet me I made a mistake and I need to tell you about it. You will have to decide if you can forgive me or not."

He shook his head, "no way Bay, remember we are starting fresh with no memories from the past. I believe that started on the beach in Malibu and I don't want to know what happened because we need to leave the past in the past. We will be happy together if that happens, you have to know how much I love you."

"Are you sure, I am ready to start a relationship with you, but I can't have this hanging over my head. You have to promise me the past is the past and if you find out this horrible thing about me, you won't leave."

"You will have to kick me out, I will be with you forever and this thing happened before you got here. I love you so much baby, I will never leave you."


	20. Chapter 20

Almost four months had passed and they were so in love. She would sometimes work for twelve hours and Emmett was so supportive that when she got home dinner would be ready and a bubble bath waiting.

They were going back to KC for Christmas and she told her dad that he was part of her life to get over it because if she was able to forgive him then everyone else should.

She found out that she was pregnant and was shocked at first but then realized it was their second chance to have a family.

She was going to tell him on Christmas morning because she was three months along and starting to show. She figured he had noticed but was too much of a gentleman to say anything. She thought the reason why she missed her period was the number of hours she was working and then one morning she became nauseous and then realized why.

The Doctor told Bay that it was a high risk pregnancy knowing that she had an aneurysm a cesarean section was the only way for her to give birth safely. He had even given her a time frame of when they would schedule it, the end of May or the beginning of June.

He had decided he was going to ask her to marry him because he was so in love, now was the best time. They were going to have a June wedding like they had planned before and they were going to be so happy. He was going to ask her on New Years eve because they would be at their friends apartment in LA and he knew they would make it perfect.

At one minute until midnight Trevor would bring her to the room and Emmett would have candles lit and be down on one knee to propose to Bay, it would be perfect.

They were leaving for KC on the twenty second of December and coming back on the twenty seventh.

She worked on the twenty first of December and it was her last day until she went back on the third of January. She had to work until nine o'clock and she had not packed, their flight left at nine o'clock in the morning that she was worried about how tired she would be.

When she arrived back at her apartment just a few minutes before ten she went to take a bath and get ready for bed. She was very cranky and just needed to be by herself for a little while.

She finished in the bathroom and went to get her some water when she noticed Emmett just sitting on the sofa looking at her. "I am going to bed, come with me," she signed as he glared at her, "Garrett knows you will be home for Christmas and he wants to know if you will cum while riding him again just like you did before you came to LA. What should I tell him?"

She looks at him, "you said not to tell you because the past was the past, please be alright with it, I love you."

"I'm curious, was he the only guy you were fucking I know that there were there more."

"I never meant for it to happen, we were drinking and he was the only one I promise."

"Drinking, you're not going to use that excuse again!" he said.

Her hand went over her mouth in total disbelief. It had been over five years since her assault and he would never understand how it felt to be told it was her fault. In her mind he had said his final words to her.

She looks at him, "get out! You will never know how much those last words hurt me. I will pack everything that is yours and send it to Keith's."

He walks out and slams the door as she falls to the ground, she let him in and he broke her heart again.

She texts her two moms and tells them that she is going to Mexico for a few days because her and Emmett were having problems and she needed to be away from everyone.

She canceled her flight and called her girlfriend's from work to tell them what happened and they said they would be there in fifteen minutes. They knew about the pregnancy and they just wanted to make sure she was alright.

Bay was packing all of Emmett's things and asked a neighbor that had just moved in for all of his boxes. As he was done unpacking he would bring them to her and that's when she decided to move out as well.

Amy and Nicole arrived at her apartment right after Paula to comfort Bay and to help her pack. Bay said that Emmett's things needed to be packed first and then her stuff. Emmett and her had made so many memories in that apartment that she could not continue living there, the pain was too great. She would look for a two bedroom apartment or a house and was fine paying for it herself. She was still doing drawings for children's books but she had not painted in over two months. She had made over five hundred thousand dollars already and had not sold any of her paintings that she created post aneurysm. She figured that she would sell them now because it was no use holding on to them anymore.

Paula was raped over two years ago so Bay felt a connection with her, Paula really loved Emmett and she could not believe he would say something like that to her. He had to know how much that would hurt her and knowing him like she did, he would realize his mistake and be back tonight to apologize.

Bay was sitting down watching them pack and when she tried to get up to help Paula would not let her because high risk meant she could not do anything strenuous. Of course she could work if she sat down all day and everyone at work knew she was a high risk pregnancy and they were all so helpful and considerate to her situation.

Bay was browsing the internet for a place to live, she found some apartments that she liked and would check them out tomorrow. She started looking at house's that were up to a hundred thousand dollars when she found a site that included foreclosed home's that were more reasonably priced.

She found one that was only thirty minutes away from the lot for sixty thousand dollars which included a guest house in the back. It had three bedrooms and two and a half baths and for that price she was sure it needed some work. The guest house had a kitchen with two bedrooms and a bathroom which would be nice for friends to stay in when they visited. She messaged the realtor and asked if she could go and see it tomorrow and they said yes.

At two o'clock in the morning Bay had fallen asleep on the sofa and Paula decided to spend the night. Amy and Nicole were leaving, but said they would be back at ten o'clock in the morning to help pack some more.

Paula was drinking a beer and looking at the paintings that were in the apartment. Bay was so talented, but she had to figure out what she was going to do. Emmett said some hurtful thing's to Bay, but she needed to realize that she was pregnant for him and she couldn't do it alone.

Thirty minutes later someone tries to open the door and Paula is thankful that she put the security chain on after Amy and Nicole left, "Bay, I was a complete ass, please let me in."

Paula goes to the door and closes it to remove the chain and then goes outside to meet Emmett while closing the door behind her, "lets go on the roof and talk because there is no way you are going to see her tonight."

When they get on the roof she closes her eyes in confusion because she has no clue if she should tell him that Bay is pregnant. "I can't believe I said that to her, she is the love of my life, I was just so angry" he said.

"I don't know if Bay ever told you but I was raped too and those words that you said not signed broke her heart. I think that you need to go to your mom's house and let her be alone for a little while. I will talk to her in the morning and tell her that you came by to apologize. Emmett, you don't know what it's like to be raped and told that it was your fault."

He started crying, he couldn't believe that he had said that to her and when MB said it so long ago he was furious. Now he had told her something that he could not take back. He wrote something on his phone and showed it to her:

 _Please tell her that I am so sorry, I got to Keith's house and realized what I said to her, Kieth wanted me to wait to come over when she was sleeping. I know nothing that happened is her fault. She is the only love I will ever have, please try to make her forgive me._

She wrote him something back:

 _You have to realize that you said the past was the past and you got mad for something she tried to tell you. From what she said those were the last words you would ever speak to her. I will tell her what you said and try to make her understand, but she said this was the last time she would ever let you hurt her._

He sat there with his eyes closed as tears were streaming down his face, then he pulled out the ring and showed it to Paula, "I was going to ask her on New Year's Eve," he said.

She closed her eyes because she had no idea what to do or what to say. "I am going back to the apartment, go to your mom's, text me once a day and I will let you know how she is doing."

When she gets back to the apartment she puts his bag outside. The couch is empty and she goes into the bedroom and notices Bay crying on the bed as she hug's her. "I am so sorry Bay, I know how much it hurt's. Emmett was here and we talked on the roof for a little while."

Bay pulls away and looks at her, "he realized when he got to Kieth's house what he said to you and he cried so much, he never meant to say that. Nothing that happened was your fault and it was the anger that made him say that to you. He had an engagement ring in his pocket and was planning on asking you to marry him on New Years Eve. It killed me not to tell him that you are pregnant but Bay he has every right to know."

"I know that he need's to know about the baby, but it's the emotional abuse that I will not take. It was just five years ago when I told him that I was drunk and couldn't remember what happened and that look on his face and what he said to me, it was just like I was standing in the rain again."

Paula looks at her and shakes her head, "let's go to sleep, they will be here at ten o'clock to finish packing and you need your sleep."

Suddenly at around four o'clock in the morning Bay wakes Paula up, "I'm cramping Paula, I don't want to lose this baby, please take me to the hospital."

Paula gets Bay downstairs and into her SUV and drives to the nearest hospital. She runs inside and tells the nurse she needs a gurney for a pregnant woman. When they get her inside they make Paula sit in the waiting room because she is not family. Paula knew what she needed to do, she texts Emmett with the address to the hospital and that she just brought Bay to the emergency room.

Emmett arrives at the hospital and runs into the emergency entrance where Paula is there to meet him, "she will be fine." Paula says. "They will keep her here for a couple of days. Emmett, she is three months pregnant."

"What did I do to her! How could I be such an ass! I have to see her." He says.

"We can't see her tonight. She found out she was pregnant two weeks ago and for Christmas she was going to give you something special. Pictures she had drawn to show you how your baby may look. Red hair with blue eyes, brown hair with brown eyes, and in every picture the baby had on a shirt that said I love my daddy."

He was shaking his head, how in the hell could this happen! He should have known she was having his baby, how could he have treated her so bad.

"It's a high risk pregnancy because it hasn't been a year since her aneurysm, so that's why they are keeping her in the hospital for observation. She was cramping but they said it was because she was so upset tonight, I wasn't supposed to tell you about the pregnancy."

"Thank you." he said.

He just sat there thinking, his poor baby, he had to make her see that everything would be fine because he loved her so much.

Paula was writing something and then gave Emmett her phone to read the message:

 _What happened in the rain?_ S _he said that she did not want to lose this baby, was she pregnant before?_

He had tears in his eyes, "we were standing in the rain after she told me she was drunk and couldn't remember what happened and I thought she cheated on me. Five years ago she had an abortion, we had sex three days before she was raped," he said.

"How could you say that, she was raped Emmett, I understand why she had an abortion she had no idea who the father was."

He took her phone as he was crying the entire time he was writing:

 _She came to California to tell me. Tank wore a condom but she wanted to have a paternity test just to make me feel better. She never told me she was pregnant and when she read the script to the movie I was shooting, it was about us and her rape. I broke up with her that night just like I had written. I was so immature, how could I think she would ever cheat on me, I did it to her and it took so long for her to forgive me, I ruined her life.  
_

She wrote something else:

 _I am going home, I need your keys to the apartment. You know I would really like to punch you right now. Bay said emotional abuse is what you have done to her, you are an asshole and if she doesn't want you in that baby's life you had better not be. She loved you so much but you never deserved her._

She held her hand out as he took the keys off of his key ring and gave them to her, "I'm so sorry, I love her so much."

His bags were in the car and he was getting ready to leave for the airport when he gets the call about Bay. He walks up to the nurses station and types something into his phone: "C _an I borrow a pen and paper and an envelope please."_

They give him what he requests and he sits down and starts writing and when he is done he puts the note into the envelope along with her ring. He walks up to the nurse and hands her the envelope, "I will make sure she gets it." she says.


	21. Chapter 21

He was on the plane thinking about what just happened because he said he would never leave. When he slammed the door he felt like it was over, how could he treat her that way. This time he gave her no reason to forgive him, but when he read the text from Garrett he was furious. The fact that she tried to tell him never entered his mind at that time, she was pregnant and he treated her like she was nothing again.

He read stuff on emotional abuse and the only thing he did was tell her that the rape was her fault, thinking about the times he said it and the rest of the times when he didn't. She always knew what he was thinking and the fact was that she gave him one chance after another to make it better and he let her down every time.

He decided not to text her or Paula because he would be back on the twenty seventh of December and hopefully she would want to see him.

Bay was released on the twenty third and went straight to the house. She had Nicole and her brother inspect it because he was a contractor and would know what needed to be fixed. He said all it really needed was to be painted inside and out. The roof would have to be changed, but since it did not rain that much she could wait to fix it.

When she arrived at her new address she walked around the property and to the pool in the back yard and realized the guest house was just as nice as the main house. She figured she could rent out the guest house or make it a pool house for guests to enjoy. Finally the realtor arrived and she decided to purchase the property, she just needed to know who to make the check out too.

When that was taken care of she called the power, water, and cable company to set up a date to get everything connected. They said the house would be fully functional and ready to live in by the twenty eighth.

The house was in the opposite direction from her apartment and it would take her almost an hour to get home because of the traffic. On her way back to the apartment she passed up a furniture store and decided to stop and check it out. By the time she was done shopping she had spent over thirty thousand dollar's which furnished every room except for the babies and the furniture would be delivered on the thirtieth of December.

She talked to Nicole's brother and asked him if he knew a painter that could paint her house by the twenty ninth and since there would be no electricity until the twenty eighth, she would pay them very well.

She talked to the moving company and they decided to move everything out of her apartment on the twenty seventh because she wanted it cleaned out before Emmett got home. Paula brought all of his things to Kieth's apartment which was really Emmett's but he had sub leased it out to Kieth. The letter he wrote to Bay was still sealed in her purse.

Often she would take the envelope out of her purse and look at it, but she never opened it. She felt the engagement ring but she was still too mad to read what he had to say.

Bay and Amy went the next day to pick out the right colors of paint and delivered the pails and brushes to her new house. Amy opened up a gallon and started painting a wall in the color that she picked out. Bay decided to put everything from the apartment into the guest house, since it had two rooms she would use the other one to paint and draw in. The posts in the front and back of the house were the only things outside that really needed to be painted now and she decided red was the right color.

She still needed things for both kitchens and a new washer and dryer. Luckily she was able to finance most of it,two refrigerator's, stoves and dishwashers for both houses. It was costing her more than she had expected but when everything was done it would be awesome.

She celebrated Christmas with Paula and her family but also with Amy's family splitting the time between them. She really couldn't do much for herself right now, but she was thinking about having a party for all of her friends once the house was ready.

She hired a professional landscaper because her yard was nothing but cement and bushes and had not been taken care of in over a year, so everything needed work. She sat outside and learned a few things from her landscaper on how to plant and take care of her flowers and he was more than happy to help. They decided to plant perennial flowers because as she learned, they would come back every year. When they were finished in the yard he asked her if she would like to go on a date with him and she told him that she was pregnant, but was very flattered at his offer.

Finally it was the thirtieth and all of her furniture and appliances were being delivered. Nicole's brother spent the day at her house to make sure the washer and dryer and all of the appliances were set up and working properly. All of her friends stopped by to help her unpack and she was so thankful that they were there for her no matter what.

When everything was finished she gave each of them a six pack of beer and Raymond a thousand dollars because she could have never done it without him. He and his wife were so thankful. Bay had met Raymond's wife at Nicole's house a while back and thought she was so nice. They talked about everything that had happened with Emmett, she finally let her read the letter and she cried the entire time.

She told Bay that he was insecure about Garrett and when he read the text he lost it. She told Bay that she had to read the letter and call Emmett because it had been so long since she talked to him and she needed to listen to what he had to say.

It was finally her time alone in her knew house when she pulled the letter out of her purse and put it on the bathroom counter. After running her a bubble bath she got into the tub and began reading it:

 **My love, I am writing you this letter to ask for forgiveness, even though I don't think I deserve it. Let me tell you what happened and hopefully you will understand and give me a chance to show you how much I love you. When I went to your house after leaving the hospital and you went to take a shower, I looked around and saw your nightstand was full of condoms. A piece of my heart died because I knew that I could never compare to Garrett. He never cheated on you, he never left you to deal with a rape alone, he never started dating the girl that you were worried about. How did I have the right to tell you anything because we were only dating and you could drink with whomever you wanted to.  
**

 **He deserved you and I didn't and when I saw that text I lost it and the things I said to you were very cruel. When I arrived at Keith's apartment I realized that I told you I did not want to know, you tried to tell me about what happened and I told you it did not matter. We talked for a while and at two o'clock I went back to your apartment to sleep on the couch. Paula was there and took me on the roof and told me to go to KC for Christmas and that you needed to be left alone for now.**

 **I cried, how could I spend Christmas without my love. She even put my bag outside the door and I was going to go. I was on my way to the airport when I got the text that you were in the hospital.**

 **I knew it was my fault and when I got there I found out that you were having my baby. How could I have left you again, you had to deal with everything alone and I wasn't there for you.**

 **She asked me questions and when I answered her I knew that I wasn't good enough for you. You have no clue how terrible it was when she asked me what happened in the rain, I told her and my heart was breaking when I said the words. She was so mad at me, all of the times that you talked with her about the rape and you never told her about my reaction to it. Thank you for protecting me when I didn't deserve it.**

 **She said that if you didn't want me in the baby's life that I had to respect your wishes. Please, it's our second chance, I have to hold you and the baby, please forgive me.**

 **I will not text you, I am going to try to be the mature man that you love and not the emotional abuser that I never realized I was.**

 **So I am going on our trip to KC. I bought you an engagement ring which I was planning to give you on New Year's eve, but I did not know if you would want to see me so I put the ring in this envelope.**

 **I need to ask you to forgive me please, you are my life, would you marry me? I don't want to imagine my life without you in it.**

 **love,**

 **Emmett**

She wiped the tears from her eyes, why did she still love him? Maybe because he was her everything, but If he would have told her about his feeling's towards Garrett, this could have been handled in May.

With Emmett staying in California and she needed to be with someone. In New York she finally had sex and the fact was even though she loved Emmett, she was not ready to be with him.

Garrett was the next best thing because the sex was so good and it kept her from being a slut. Three guys were all she had been with intimately and willingly, but Emmett had her heart.

She gets her phone and texts him the address to her new house and when he arrived they would just talk because she was not ready for it to be anything more than that.

She went to sit outside by the pool because he would know that's where she would be.

At ten o'clock he gets the text from her with the new address and enters it into his GPS and realizes it is about forty five minutes away. He jumps on his bike and anxiously goes to meet her.

When he gets there he is confused and unsure if he is at the right house. He knows Bay well so he goes into the backyard and she is sitting on the sofa sleeping. She looks so beautiful as he sits across from her. This was the furniture he bought her as he notices the water hose was filling up the pool and was almost to the top.

He turns it off and approaches the pool house and it is locked, so he walks to the house. The patio doors were open as he walks into the house. In the living room was one of the paintings she had done on the roof of their apartment. He walks into one of the bedrooms and realizes it was hers because her sketch pad was on the nightstand.

He goes into the next room and its empty, but the walls are painted a light yellow, it must be the baby's room. The next room has another bed and the colors and everything are totally Bay as he turns around and sees words on the wall.

 _YOUR PRESENCE FLOATS FOR A MOMENT OR TWO_

 _AS IF WRAPPING MY WHOLE BEING IN AN ANXIOUS WAIT FOR THE MORNING._

 _I NOTICE THAT I'M WITH YOU._

 _AT THAT INSTANT STILL FULL OF SENSATIONS,_

 _MY HANDS ARE SUNK IN ORANGES,_

 _AND MY BODY FEELS SURROUNDED BY YOUR ARMS._

Man he loves her as he walks to her room and pulls the sheets back. He goes outside, picks her up, and carries her to bed as she hugs him, how he wishes she was awake. When she is in bed he puts his hand on her stomach, it had gotten bigger as he puts his head down and kisses her.

He turns off the lamp and walks out of the room because it is almost midnight and he has no clue what he should do. He sits down on the sofa and notices everything is new and wonders how she bought this place.

He notices her keys on the kitchen counter and walks to the pool house, unlocks the door and opens it and it was their apartment. One bedroom has their bed in it and the other one was for her to paint in with their desk in the corner. She bought this house for sixty thousand dollars and he thought, wow that was cheap. The furniture in the house cost money but she had it to spend and the paint and all of the appliances were financed. He thought ten thousand dollars for painters was ridiculous, but since they completed the entire house inside and out in such a short period of time, it made sense.

Now he knew everything. Why had it taken so long for her to call him? She was busy but not too busy. He figured it was late and that he would go to sleep in their bed and talk to her in the morning. He took off his clothes and put them on the chair and got in on his side of the bed like he normally would.

In the morning he woke up and it felt like before as he reached over to the other side of the bed expecting Bay to be laying next to him. He opens his eyes realizing he lost her and she wasn't going to be anywhere around him.

He puts his clothes on and goes outside where she is drawing and drinking coffee. "Good morning, I spent the night in our bed last night, I hope that you don't mind."

"I wanted to talk to you last night, thank you for not getting into bed with me."

"Your welcome, baby, you are not supposed to be drinking coffee, do you have orange juice?"

"You know me better than that, decaf, orange juice makes me sick. I read your letter last night because I was too mad to read it before. Why didn't you ever tell me how you felt about Garrett, he was just a guy I dated."

"You broke up with Ty because he was jealous and I didn't want you to find out that I was jealous of Garrett. At the hospital when he would come to visit you I would leave. I tried to make it alright, but when he pulled out the key to your house, I went outside and cried."

"Do you realize we would still be together if you had just been honest with me, he was the only guy that I slept with, I'm not a slut."

He closes his eyes, it really was over, he never wanted her to feel like that.

"I never wanted to make you feel like that, baby, you have to know how sorry I am for everything I said, you could never know how I feel about you. You know when I get mad I'm usually fine after fifteen minutes, the same thing happened that night. I would have come back, but Keith said not to, I should have never listened to him, I love you so much baby."

"You broke my heart again, you said that you would never leave and when you slammed the door I broke down and cried. Since you are deaf you can't know how it feels to have a door slammed on you and you have done it to me so many times. I know that I'm pregnant so my emotions are all over the place, but I love you and only you, maybe we can talk next month. I will be four months pregnant and maybe I won't be as emotional as I am now.I go back to the Doctor he said we could find out the sex of the baby, but I'm not sure I want to know."

"Please don't say that it will be a month before we can talk again because this has been the hardest ten days of my life and I will do whatever you want me too. I don't know how to live without you, you make me want to get up every morning, I can't even write without you, I need you baby so much. I didn't even visit my family on Christmas Day, I stayed in bed and cried like a baby."

"Emmett, the way I felt about you then is how I will always feel. We can get together on the second of January because I can't go anywhere, I am supposed to be on bed rest. I have an appointment to go to the obstetrician and he will probably do an ultrasound, you can bring me."

"Baby, if you are on bed rest, what are you doing out of bed? I can't even imagine how hard it has been for you, whatever you need, please tell me. I will not let you go through this alone, please know that you can call me for whatever you need."

"I was just told not to walk around and to stay sitting, so you know that means no cooking. The Doctor will hopefully say that I can go back to work soon. I love working on the film and if I can't go back, I just don't know what I will do. If you can bring me to the Doctor for the ultrasound that would help, I'm sure that you would love to see our little peanut."

"Thank you, just text me and let me know what time it is. I still can't believe that my baby is inside of you. I will do whatever I have to do to make this easy for you because I love you so much."

She closes her eyes "I love you too."


	22. Chapter 22

When Emmett arrives back home he sits on the sofa and cries while Keith tries to console him. He tells him about Bay's new house and how shocked he was to see it and Keith suggests that he go back to her place tonight because it was New Years eve and she would be home alone which would make it the perfect time to show her how important she was to him.

He sits down and thinks about it for a while because she loves him and said she always would. He decides to text her and ask her if it is alright if he went to her house and cook tonight and that he would bring the groceries.

Two hours he waits for a response and it never comes. He goes to take a shower while Keith is out looking for another apartment because technically the apartment was not his and Emmett was getting tired of sleeping on the couch while Keith slept in his room.

When he gets out of the shower Keith is back and he tosses Emmett his phone as he finally receives a text from Bay.

"I was sleeping. Emmett, I just don't think it's a good idea for you to come here, we talked about this earlier. I love you but I can't be around you right now."

"What were you planning on cooking for dinner anyway?" Emmett responds. "I was going to cook us steaks and baked potatoes with cheese cake for dessert. You don't even have to speak to me."

He waits for her response and about ten minutes later he looks at his phone.

"K"

He shows it to Keith, "dude, just go with it, bring a bag of clothes just for in case you stay and sleep but leave it in the car."

He is about to leave when he gets another text from her.

"Strawberry cheesecake, and bring something else for you."

He laughs, if it took a cheesecake a day just to see her, he could handle that.

When he arrives at her house she is watering the flowers in the front yard and he goes into the house and puts everything in the refrigerator. He runs back outside and takes the hose from her hands, "please go sit down baby please" he says.

She roles her eyes at him, "I can't do anything, I have to move around or I will go crazy." she signed.

"He puts the hose down and walks to the backyard with her, "how about a swim, you can move around in the water and cool off." as she gives him a stern look. "I'm not trying to be bossy, I just want to make sure that you and our baby will be fine."

"I'm not getting into a swimsuit, way too fat for that."

He walks up to where she is sitting, "you are glowing baby, I can't believe that I didn't notice before that you were pregnant, please do what the Doctor says. I will water all of the plants and cook you a wonderful dinner, please relax and swim."

She walks into the house as he goes to the front yard to finish watering the plants. Thirty minutes later he turns off the water and saves the hose and walks to the backyard where he notices Bay wearing a two piece bathing suit.

He just stands there frozen with his jaw touching the ground staring at her. He could see that she was getting a little pooch but she looked absolutely gorgeous. When he found out she was pregnant he spent most of his time trying to figure out how she got pregnant because he always wore a condom, but then remembered that one night they had sex on the roof. He went up there to make her come to bed and noticed her just staring at her painting and when she noticed him, you could see the hunger and lust in her eyes. He did not wear one then which had to be the time the baby was conceived.

He walks to the pool, "you are so beautiful. I can't say that I want to know what we are having because I think it should be a surprise."

"Well, if I knew, I could decorate the room. I just don't know and I haven't even told my parents yet."

He sits down on the side of the pool and takes his shoes and socks off and puts his feet in the pool, "I think that you should tell them. I am sure that they know what I did to you again and I know how you feel, but I need to be a part of your life."

She dives under the water and swims up right in front of him "you're here right." He laughs, "I brought you a cheesecake and I'm pretty sure that's the only reason."

"It did help, I am just so confused because I missed you. You have to know this has been a crazy time for me and this house seemed like such a good idea, but if I don't go back to work, I don't need it."

He stands up and takes his clothes off all the way down to his boxers and jumps into the pool. "I don't know why you are saying all of these things because you are so talented, they will let you work from home and I can bring your work in for you. I know that this is a crazy time but please realize that I love you so much and I needed to hear that you miss me."

"Emmett, you have to know how I feel. My heart is broken and when you left me and slammed the door I cannot begin to tell you how much I cried. I had so many plans for us in KC and I didn't tell anyone what happened because it was exactly what my dad said you would do to me. I told them I was going to Mexico and that we were having trouble because I just couldn't tell them the truth."

"Baby, I am so sorry, I wish that you would believe me. I start anger management on the fifth and they suggested that we go to couples counseling and I told them you were perfect, it was me that was fucked up."

She went to the steps and sat down next to him, "I wouldn't say that, there were plenty of times that I wanted to kill you because you can be very annoying. I would go on the roof to paint because I never wanted to fight with you, I will think about counseling."

"Can I ask you for something Bay" as she shakes her head yes. He makes her sit on the side of the pool as he puts his face next to her belly. "Hello there my little peanut, your daddy loves you and your mom does too. You need to take care of her and she will take care of you."

She had tears in her eyes, "I will go take a shower, why don't you start cooking. "She gets out of the pool and wraps a towel around her as she goes into the house.

She comes out a few seconds later with a towel for him and then she walks back into the house. She goes to her bedroom and cries, how could she not be with him.

He bought stuffed potatoes which meant they only needed to be in the oven for about twenty minutes. After the potatoes are in the oven he goes back outside to fire up the grill.

When the steaks are done he fixes them each a plate and sits there waiting for her. She was gone for over an hour and he begins to worry. He goes to her bedroom and knocks on the door "Bay, what's going on, are you alright? Dinners waiting."

She comes out of the bedroom, "sorry, I started drawing and it just overtook me, lets eat, I'm starving."

They walk outside and she is surprised at the meal Emmett has prepared for her. Steak, potatoes, and baked beans, and he even brought some non alcoholic Cabernet Sauvignon. "I am very happy that I said you could cook for me, it looks wonderful, thank you so much."

"Bay, it's New Years Eve, there is no way that I was going to let you be home alone tonight, so thank you for changing your mind. I hope this isn't the last time I can see you and peanut."

They ate their food and Bay completely cleaned her plate, "this is the first meal that I have had in a while and the wine was good. I will have to see if I can order some online."

"I figured you would like it, I have a case in my trunk with all different kinds."

She smiles, "I have some meals you can reheat that are in the freezer, just let me know what you are hungry for and I will make it. I want to help you out as much as possible, you have to know that baby, I won't let you do this alone."

She had tears in her eyes, "Emmett, you can be the most sweet, kind, and compassionate person, and then other times you can be mean and inconsiderate. I love you so much, but I will not be here for you to belittle me anymore."

He just looks at her, "I never realized I was doing that, I will see whomever you think I need to see because you really deserve someone to treat you like a queen. Bay, it is my anger that causes every negative thing that has come between us. Simone, your rape, me treating you so bad in Yosemite, this horrible thing that happened ten days ago, I just react and don't think about anyone but myself, I would say how sorry I am but you know that already."

"I forgive you for everything, even when you made me feel useless, like no matter what I said it didn't matter. Know that I forgive you, but I just can't be with you right now. We can go to my Doctor appointments and do whatever we need to do for the baby, but I just don't trust you and I can't be put in a situation where you will lose it again."

"So if I go to anger management and see a therapist, there is a chance we can be together? Baby, I need to know that I can work on this because you are so important to me."

She nods her head yes, "I will do the dishes and get your cheesecake, thank you for giving me another chance."


	23. Chapter 23

Bay and Emmett mutually decided that they did not want to know the sex of the baby. The only thing they knew was their little peanut was going to be beautiful after seeing the 4-D ultrasound Bay took when she was four and a half months pregnant. They also attended couples counseling where Bay was very emotional for the majority of the time because of Emmett's anger issues in which she desperately wanted him to continue working on.

She was flying out the next day for Ty's wedding and Emmett was not happy about her going by herself, but she said she would be fine and he could not argue.

She told everyone that she was pregnant, but no one asked her about Emmett. They knew he was the father, but they assumed that she would tell them what they needed to know when the time was right.

They were so excited to see her even though she couldn't stay long and they decided to have a small baby shower for her while she was home.

She arrived at midnight Friday and Travis was there to pick her up at the airport. She was exhausted and could not wait to get into her bed.

The next morning she woke up and it was weird not having Emmett in bed with her. MB was a bridesmaid so she had already left the house because she had to meet with the girls to get her hair and makeup ready for the wedding. Travis made her breakfast and they sat down to eat and talk about everything that was going on in their lives and he was so upset with Emmett when he found out what happened.

She was thinking about moving Emmett into her pool house because she was still able to work but would be put on bed rest soon and she would need someone to be with her. Emmett was doing everything he said he would do and she had not seen him loose his temper yet.

Travis brought her to the wedding and it was so nice, Ty was in love and that made her happy. She decided to give them each a round trip plane ticket to California and they said that they would visit her in July after she had the baby. MB was feeling no pain because she was very drunk on Tequila shots and Travis had to bring her home while Bay said she would find a ride.

There was nobody with her, so she decided to walk around a little. She leaves the reception and is walking down the street's of East Riverside and stops by the Broken Mug to get her a cup of decaf coffee when suddenly Garrett walks in and is surprised to see her.

"Why didn't you call me Bay? It's so good to see you" as he hug's her. "What's been going on?"

She stands up and his eyes get real big, "It's Emmett's" she says. "I am due at the beginning of June."

"I'm sorry, it's just a shock to me, you are still beautiful. Do you know what you are having?"

"No, Emmett and I want to wait. Tomorrow everyone is coming to my house for a small baby shower, why don't you come over. You know that my mom would love to see you and we can talk."

"Why don't we talk tonight and I can stay in the spare bedroom, I would really like to know how it's going with Emmett."

They left and went to her house where Garrett grabbed him a cold beer and they sat on the porch and talked. Bay told him the story about his text and Emmett's reaction to it and they were going to counseling because she had to learn to trust him again.

Garrett apologized but she said that it wasn't his fault. Emmett's anger issues were always their problem and he just couldn't realize that she loved him.

She goes into the bathroom when her phone begins to ring, it was Emmett. He thinks about answering it but uses his better judgement and decides not too. Bay was already emotional and he does not want to make it worse.

When she comes out of the bathroom Garrett hands her the phone and she sees that it was Emmett calling. She texts him and asks what was up as he face times her. "Baby it's raining, I went to your house and it's leaking inside and I had to put some pots down to catch the water."

She puts her hand over her face and shakes her head. "How bad is it?" He looks at her and for a moment loses his train of thought because she is still dressed from the wedding and is looking so gorgeous.

"It's raining in four places and when it started I rushed over here, thank you for telling me where you hid the key. I checked the pool house and it's fine and I wiped up the water that fell on the floor and already emptied the pots twice."

"Thank you so much. I will have someone go as soon as possible to check the roof, will you spend the night?"

"Of course I will baby, it's supposed to stop soon and it should be fine when you get home tomorrow."

They hung up as she just sat there with her eyes closed when Garrett pulls her in for a hug. "Thank you, I bought a house in LA and the roof is leaking."

"What's on your roof? "Shingles" she responds. I've changed many of them and I'm sure that I can fix it."

"I need the whole roof changed and that is way too much to ask."

He laughs, "A trip to California is not too much to ask. I don't even know how big the house is, but if you can find some help for me, three days is the most it will take."

She closes her eyes, "the only help I can get is Emmett and I would not do that to you."

He smiles, "this would be the perfect situation to test his patience, I think I would be the only person he would lose his temper with right now."

She received so many gifts for her shower, mostly pictures of things people bought that would be delivered to California. A crib and a bassinet, stroller with the car seat and a changing table.

Bay was so happy that her mom's were going to be in California with her for the birth of her child. Daphne was at the baby shower but Bay did not speak to her. Daphne tried to apologize but Bay would not here it because she caused so much stress in her life. She knew how Daphne felt about abortions, but it wasn't her that was raped and she didn't know what it felt like to be pregnant and not really know who the father was. The pain that she went through at that time and then for Daphne to tell everyone four years later, she felt they would never be close sisters again.

Melody asked if she could be there after the baby was born and Bay hugged her and said she would love that. They had it all figured out, she would have someone there for a month and they would all take shifts, even Emmett's dad was coming.

Garrett arrived at her mom's house about four, but their plane didn't leave until eight. She told Emmett that someone from KC was coming to fix the roof and he said he would help, but you could tell by the expression on his face that he was worried. She figured he thought it was Ty and Brenda coming to help, but he would really lose it when when he finds out that it's Garrett.

When they arrive at her house in LA, Garrett is blown away, "damn Bay, this is nicer then your place in KC, I can see why you want to stay here."

"This house was cheaper because it was foreclosed on. The roof was leaking and it was fine until yesterday. Let's see what it looks like inside."

They walk in and notice that the ceiling is wet in a few places. Thank god her bedroom isn't wet, but it has leaked in the room that Garrett would be sleeping in, so she brings him to the pool house.

Once he gets unpacked he wonders into the main house and it's empty. He walks into her bedroom and notices the bathroom door is closed. He goes into the kitchen and reads a note from Emmett. "I will be here at seven, I miss you baby."

He sits outside by the pool because it is such a beautiful evening in Southern California while Bay orders red brick shingles to be delivered the next day. She doesn't want to fix the roof on the pool house but he convinces her by saying it would increase the value of the property and he would change both of them and fix the ceilings no charge.

He was going to drop her off at work in the morning and use her SUV to pick up the things he needed to fix the damage inside. He needed to get some sleep but wanted to make sure that she was alright because he knew she had to deal with Emmett and she was already fragile.

Two years ago she told Garrett everything and all he could think about was leaving her after the rape and she was going crazy with the hurt he had put her through. Travis told him how bad it was, but once she told him about the abortion and why she did it, he really wanted to kill Emmett.

He would break it down to Emmett tomorrow and would finally let him know what she was like and what she went through. The pain and suffering and how he tried to make her love him but it would never be enough. She loved that piece of shit and his temper had caused all of their problems. He left her when she needed someone to love her no matter what.

She comes outside in her Pj's, "Emmett left a note saying he would be here for seven, but you can sleep later if you want too."

She shakes her head, "I will text him and tell him to be here at noon and Paula said she would bring me home after work so you don't have to pick me up. What do you want for dinner? I have just about everything in my freezer, make a request and I will cook it for you."

He looks at her and smiles real big, "you know what I want. I will get up at eight and take you to work at nine so I can go to Lowe's and get what I need. Are you sure you want your ceilings painted those color's? I don't want you to regret it later."

Bay sticks out her tongue at him, "goodnight."

In the morning she gets dressed for work and notices that he is already awake as she makes them omelets for breakfast. He brings her to work and is blown away by the size of the lot.

He goes to pick up what he needs to fix the ceilings and the paint. Emmett would be there in about three hours and he was sure that he would be in tears when they were done talking.

When he gets to her hhouse he takes everything out of the SUV. He gets the paint she wants for the ceiling's in the pool house and brings it in and starts taping where the walls meet the ceiling. When he is done with that he lays out sheets to catch whatever drips down onto the floor.

An hour later it was done. The walls were a bright yellow and the ceilings were a light shade of yellow. He was really surprised at how good it looked.

He goes into the house and makes a sandwich for lunch. Emmett would be there in about an hour, but the roof supply's hadn't arrived yet.

He is sitting outside when Emmett shows up and he notices Garrett and is shocked at what he sees. "Hi, we need to talk before we begin working on the roof."

Emmett sits down, "what in the world could we possibly have to talk about, you want Bay and I have her, don't think there is anything more to say."

"From what I heard you don't have her, I love her but I have come to realize that she will never love me and the way you treat her has to stop. I was there from the beginning and I saw how fragile she was. You know that if you would have just loved her no matter what she would be fine now.

"You act like you know her but you don't. I have been there since high school and nobody could possibly know how important we are to each other. I love her so much and I have been working on my anger issues and we will be together again."

"I hope that you are right, but talking to her it will take some work. I found out about the abortion when she came back from New York and I met Tank on our first date and she said that he was just someone she dated. She did not realize that I would put it together, so I went looking for him. A friend of mine who sign's and speaks came with me and we argued. He was very sorry about what happened and he never meant to hurt her. He told me something and I will let you know, he did not wear a condom."

Emmett closes his eyes, poor Bay, she may have been pregnant with his child. Then he realizes that he cannot make up for the time that has passed and he just has to love her now and be there for her no matter what.

He opens his eyes, "thank you for telling me that Garrett. How can I take care of her when she tries to be so strong all of the time, I feel like she tries to forget what happened."

"You know she wants to make everything alright. It has been over five years and she tries to leave it in the past and that's where it belongs. I have thought about telling her over and over again, but it's not my place. I told you so you can figure out when to tell her."

The roofing supplies arrive and they start working on the pool house first. They take the old shingles off the roof off and start putting the knew ones on.

Four and a half hours later they are done and covered in sweat as they get off of the roof and both jump into the pool.

"We will start on the house at eight tomorrow and hopefully we can get it done and then we can start on the ceilings. I think I will spend the rest of my time here at the beach."

"How about I be your tour guide while you are here. I know that you would love Venice Beach and we can go there when we are done with the house. I have a case of beer in the ice chest in my car and I think we need a few of them right now."

"I will go and take a shower. Bay is making fried chicken tonight and beer sounds perfect."

After Emmett was done with his shower he began seasoning the chicken and cutting some potatoes for the french fries. He hadn't seen Bay in about five days and he missed her so much and Garrett really made him feel better about everything.

When Bay and Paula arrived at her house they were shocked to see the roof on the pool house was done and it looked so good with the red posts and the white stucco.

"You guys did an awesome job, it looks perfect" she signed.

Garrett was laughing, "we needed beer, we will start on the house at eight tomorrow morning so wear ear plugs."

She gives him a hug, "this is Paula, she has become my best friend here and she is learning to sign so go slow with her."

He can't help but stare because she is so beautiful, "hello, I will try to go slow, but I don't know if that will happen."

She walks inside the kitchen and Emmett is frying the french fries as she walks up behind him and puts her arms around him. He turns and looks at her, "I missed you so much, please don't leave again."

She kisses him and it feels perfect, "we missed you too, it was strange waking up in KC without you." He picks her up and puts her on the counter, "hey peanut, I missed you too as he puts his head near her stomach. I will finish cooking so go and relax."

"How did it go today with Garrett, I though about it all day," she signed. "Thank you for this, it helped me so much having the person that I was so concerned about talk to me. Now I realize that we have to leave the past in the past and move on, I love you so much baby, I will do everything in my power to change."

"I have a question for you, when Garrett leaves will you move into the pool house because the Doctor said that I will probably be on bed rest soon. I would feel so much better if you were here with me through this because I love you so much and if we live twenty feet apart we could try again."

He laughs, "baby, thank you, I will cook for you every night and whatever you need I will be there for you."

When they leave Garrett is doing the dishes while Bay takes a shower and she can't help but notice the chemistry between Paula and Garrett.

"Hey, we need to talk about Paula, there is something I need to tell you."

Garrett goes and sits down next to her, "are you jealous?" She laughs, "not at all, I saw how you were with her and I think that is wonderful. She has not dated anyone in a long time and you need to know why. I think you have to decide how you feel about what I am going to tell you."

He looks at her confused, "what in the world would you have to tell me? We actually communicated and you were the only hearing person I have ever done that with."

"She is my best friend because we have something in common, two years ago she was raped. We talked a lot about it and I will tell you what happened and then you can decide how you want to handle it. You have to know how strong she has become because everyone treated her like it was her fault."

He closes his eyes, how could this be happening again, now he realizes why she flinched when he touched her leg. "Please tell me everything that happened, it makes since now with the way she acted toward me before she left."

"She was engaged to him and they were about three months from the wedding when he cheated on her and she found out by reading a text on his phone. He left her that night and was gone for about two days and she packed everything that was his and was going to send it to his mom's when he went to their house and tried to get back with her. It was not happening and they argued and he raped her. She called the police when he left and filed a report and his father was a cop, so nobody believed her, she was just an angry woman who's fiancee left her. Their friends and his family all thought she was lying and she moved out of their house and has not been dating since. I know how it feels to have the people you love tell you that you caused it and she took self defense classes and is going to a support group."

He could not believe how people would treat her, she was open and honest and everyone turned their back on her. "I don't care what happened, I just want to get to know her better, do you think that she would say yes if I asked her for a date."

"Honestly, I think that you should ask her, I will tell her that I told you that she has been hurt so bad. I saw the way she was looking at you and there was something happening, but please don't push her."


	24. Chapter 24

Paula brought Garrett to the airport for his flight home back to KC. He spent every night with her while in LA and had fallen in love. They had not even kissed until the airport and it was amazing and that's when he realized that he had to move to LA.

Bay was very proud of herself and she knew that they would get along well because they both had that look in their eyes. It reminded her of Emmett when they looked at each other the same way and she wished they could go back to that some day.

Emmett was moving into the pool house and Bay was grilling for all of the guys who helped him move, even though all he had were clothes and his motorcycle. He brought the picture she had shipped to him and it was so beautiful, a girl and a guy walking holding hands. There was one thing that made the painting very special. They were walking from a desert into an oasis and what it represented to him was that there was still a chance for him and Bay to get back together for good.

Paula did not bring it to Emmett right away and it was still in her car because she was so mad at him. When Paula found out that Bay told Emmett there was still a chance of them getting back together she decided to return it to him and he could not hold back tears upon receiving it.

They talked for a while and he felt like he had to apologize to Paula when she told him about what happened to her. He realized that it was not just his baby that had to live with the terrible pain of being raped and having your free will taken away.

He was happy that Garrett and Paula were dating and two week's after he left LA she flew to KC to visit him for the weekend and that's when they finally told each other how they felt. He had to find a job in LA and he knew it would be difficult because he was deaf. He scheduled an interview with a company for a job similar to the one he worked for in KC.

They had given him a good recommendation and he was going to stay at Paula's for a few nights because she had an extra bedroom. It had only been a month since they met and she didn't want to move their relationship too fast.

Emmett loved swimming with Bay and every time they were in the pool together peanut would kick and he would talk to her belly. He finished writing his movie about her and was shopping it around when a sitcom asked him to right for them. The job would start in July and the fact that he had to be there everyday did not make him happy, but he couldn't turn down the paycheck he would receive.

Bay decided to let him pay the property tax and she wasn't very happy about it, but he felt like he had to pay something. When the baby was born he would sleep in bed with her and the reason they decided to do that was because her mom's had no clue that they were still not together.

They held hands and kissed, but it was obvious that she did not trust him. After all of this time he was still trying to get her back, she loved him and she told him that everyday, but it would still take some work.

When Garrett moved to LA he stayed in her guest room for a week because he had an apartment that was not ready to move into yet. Emmett wasn't happy about it, but he knew they were just friends.

Emmett was done with anger management, but him and Bay still attended couples counseling and the last time they went he cried so much. Tank had taken something from her and she realized with counseling that she had nothing to feel guilty about because he assaulted her and no matter what happened it would not bring Emmett back.

She told the therapist how guilty she felt when having sex with Garrett because it felt like Tank all over again, she knew that she had not assaulted her but she loved Emmett. Garrett was in love with her and she did not feel anything but friendship for him, when she woke up the next morning she cried in the shower because Emmett was her forever.

Garrett had known her for almost five years so she felt comfortable with him and after her experience in New York they had sex all of the time because she didn't want to feel lonely anymore. When she saw him before she left for LA they had such a good time and she never expected to have sex with him. In February he told her that he was in love with her and wanted to marry her and she told him that she was not looking for anything serious, but hoped that they could remain friends. They had not talked in almost three months and when she had the aneurysm he was with her constantly because their friendship was more important than his hurt feelings.

They left the therapists office and he picks her up a salad on the way home because he says he isn't very hungry. When they get home he walks her into the house and told her he was tired and to come and get me if she needed anything.

He walks into the living room of the pool house and falls to the ground. After all of those apologies she was still never going to be the same and he didn't know if she would ever trust him to be there forever. With Skye he kept on thinking about how she felt because he had let her down in so many ways and he did not think she would ever forgive him again.

That was two weeks before and they had another Doctor's appointment scheduled for today and he was so worried about Bay because the pregnancy had taken everything from her. She couldn't even smile anymore, she would try, but you could see the right side of her face was drooping. She was eight months pregnant and it was just too much for her to handle.

When the Doctor examined her he did and ultrasound and the baby looked perfect, but he decided to put her on complete bed rest. He said that they would try to give her two weeks, but if they had to take the baby out sooner they would. She was already a centimeter dilated and you could tell he was concerned about her.

When they get home he calls everyone, Paula first and then her mom's. They were going to catch the next flight to LA and would text him when they found out the time their plane would land and he asked Garrett if he would pick them up.

After he puts her to bed he just sits on the sofa and cries. The baby was going to be fine, It was just not knowing how Bay was going to handle everything. She didn't say a word coming back from the Doctor's office and he thought she was in shock.

He walks into her room where she is just laying there, "baby, what do you want for dinner. Your mom's are coming so I will have to fix quite a bit of food, how about an enchilada casserole."

She just lays there and does not say a word as he crawls into bed and put's her head in his chest, "two weeks baby, I know that you can handle it" he says.

She starts crying as he just holds on to her, "love, please know that everything will be alright, the baby looks perfect and it may just come to us a little sooner."

He holds onto her for about twenty minutes when she finally stops and he looks into her eyes and takes her by the chin and kisses her. "How about I carry you to the sofa and you can help me cook by telling me everything I'm doing wrong." She laughs, "I could never make it without you and I realize that you love me, so can you promise me that no matter what happens you will never leave me."

He nods his head yes, "I will do whatever I have to do baby. It's been over five years since I left you alone to deal with something awful when I should have been there for you no matter what. You gave me chance after chance and I treated you like you were nothing and I promise from this day forward to let you know how important you are every single day. I have said it before and I will say it again, I can't believe that I ever let you go."

"Emmett, I want you to sleep in my bed"

"I will do whatever you want because I love you so much baby, now, I think we should order dinner tonight because I really don't feel like cooking. Baby, I need to know that once peanut is born you will want to try and date me again."

She laughs, "I love you and I know we are well past dating, do you know how many times I almost went to the pool house to sleep with you. I was just too scared and I think at our last counseling session I told you things that were buried inside of me. You can make me feel special one minute and crying the next, but after your anger management counseling, I think you know how to control it."

"Baby, you know how to make me feel like I can't live without you and one day you will say yes to my proposal."

He picks her up, brings her outside, puts her on the sofa, and grabs her sketch pad. He goes online to find her favorite restaurant and orders everyone dinner. He is so happy that Bay let him bring his clothes into her room last week and the only thing left in the pool house that's his is her painting.

He grabs the painting and brings it outside to show her, "If you don't mind, I would like to send that one to New York, not to sell but to show everyone how much I love you."

He brings it into the living room, leans it up against the wall, grabs a pad with a pen, and goes outside and sits down on the sofa placing her feet on his lap. "I think we need to talk about names, how about I pick a boys name and you pick a girls name, sound fair?"

"I have a girls name already, Francesca Annemarie, do you like?" He smiles and looks a little confused, "Angelo had a sister named Francesca and his mom's name was Anne Marie."

"Well, my name fits, Beau Angelo?"

She kisses him, "I believe we have our name's, can I go swimming, I need to move around." He kisses her back and walks inside to get their bathing suits as she tries to get into hers but needs some help from Emmett. He picks her up and puts her in the pool and they swim for about an hour.

Garrett texts him and says that their plane was delayed about an hour, so they decide to go and take a bath together. Outside by the pool was the first time he had seen her naked in months and she had only gained about twenty pounds, but the baby was real low. He read that this happens when the mother was getting ready to deliver and he hoped that she could wait two more weeks, he really doubted that would happen.

When they are done he dresses her in pajamas and gets dressed himself as he carries her to the couch and hands her the remote control. The food arrives and she would not speak because food does not have a chance around her at this time.

The lights start flashing as he goes to let her mom's in and he closes his eyes when he notices that John is with them. John walks in and Emmett puts out his hand to shake it and John just rolls his eyes at him. Katherine and Regina both hug him, "How is she?"

"Fine, we had a long talk about everything and she is so worried, but I told her that the baby looked perfect. Peanut has a head full of hair and is even sucking it's thumb and the Doctor said that they would make sure everything was going to be alright."

When Bay notices her family has arrived she stands up to give everyone a hug, "ready to have another grand baby." She says.

Katherine and John walk outside to the pool house to put their bags up, "Emmett, she will never last two weeks, I can't believe how she looks."

"I know, she can't even smile anymore. We are going to see the Doctor on Monday and I think they will take the baby. Her face started drooping a few days ago and then she couldn't smile anymore. The Doctor said that the pregnancy is just too much for her."

"Well, if you had stayed away from my baby girl this would have never happened. I know that you tried to get her pregnant again so that she would stay with you asshole!" John says.

"John, I love Bay. When I found out she was pregnant I was shocked and with her just having an aneurysm I would have never willingly gotten her pregnant. You can think whatever you want, but if you say anything in front of her I will make you leave. She is already so worried about having this baby early and I will not let you put any more stress on her."

Emmett angrily walks out, how could John come here and be such an ass! He just needs to hold Bay and everything will be fine. When he walks into the house she is showing Regina the baby's room as he walks in and picks her up, "no walking " he says. She kisses him, "we are going to bed because I have a big day planned for tomorrow, I will lay down in bed all day long" as she rolls her eyes.

He brings her to the bathroom and then to bed, "I want to make love to you," she signs.

"No way baby, I will not, you know what the Doctor said. You have to realize that you are carrying our little peanut and you are a centimeter dilated already. I will just hold you for the next ten weeks. "

"Am I too fat, you don't want me?" He gives her the craziest look as he stands up and pulls down his boxers. "You really think that? My god Bay, it has been over four months and I have been dealing with this since the first time we got in the pool."

She laughs, "I'm sorry, please get back into bed, I love you so much, lay with me."

She kisses him for so long, "baby, please stop," he says. She shakes her head no and puts her hand down his boxers as she runs her fingers along his hard cock. "Do you want me to kiss it?" she asks. He sucks in his breath and cums.

She laughed for a long time. "Holy shit! when you said kiss it, I had to cum. Do you know how much I missed you, baby, you make me whole."

"Sorry for laughing, but if you could have seen your face you would be laughing too." He kisses her and then gets up and goes to the bathroom.

On Saturday all of her friends came over to meet her parents while John and Emmett barbecued hamburgers for everyone. They had a baby shower for her and since they didn't know what she was having, she received mostly gift cards. Amy, Nicole, and Paula were very concerned about Bay's pregnancy. Emmett told them that they would probably do the section next week because she was in pain, but she still made sure everyone had a good time.

Monday he brings her to the hospital and the Doctor says that she is two centimeters dilated so they would have to admit her, but wait as long as possible to do the section.

She was so happy with her parents being there, but she would not tell anyone that she was having contractions. The next day the nurse comes in and notices that she is having contractions four minutes apart, so she calls the Doctor and they wheel her into surgery.

Emmett and her mom's get dressed in their scrubs and walk into the room where Bay is being prepped for surgery and she is crying. The nurses say that she is too hysterical, so they are going to have to put her to sleep. They make her mom's leave, but Emmett stays and holds her hand.

When she is unconscious, they put a tube down her throat and he starts crying. This is not how it is supposed to happen! He thinks. Twenty minutes later they pull the baby out and all you could see is a head full of black hair as they rush peanut to ICU.


	25. Chapter 25

He stays in the room with Bay the entire time and feels so lost and helpless. "Emmett, the baby looks good but is very small which was expected. Do you want to know what it is?"

He shakes his head no, "I will wait for Bay and we will find out together." They make him leave the operating room so they can stitch her up and then transport her to recovery.

When he walks into the hall everyone is waiting, "The Doctor said that the baby is perfect and healthy. They just took peanut to NICU, but I want to wait until Bay is conscious so we can find out if it's a boy or girl together."

He walks away thinking what he really needs right now is his mom and dad because they would understand what he is feeling. In his current state of shock he sheds no tears because he just needs to be with her as he walks into her room and waits.

About two hours later they wheel her into the room and she is out of it completely, "hello beautiful." She looks at him and smiles as she picks up her hand and waves and then her eyes close again.

An hour later she suddenly opens her eyes with a look of fear and confusion until she sees Emmett's face. "We are now the proud parents of a beautiful baby, he says. I haven't seen peanut yet because I was waiting on you so we could experience this together, I will go and get the nurse."

The nurse comes in to check on her and she makes Emmett wait outside so Bay can take a shower. When she is done she puts her pj's on and walks out of the room and into the hallway. She goes with Emmett into the waiting room and everyone is there, even Toby and Carlton. Daphne was there and she makes eye contact with Bay, "congratulations" she says.

Bay was not going to let anyone ruin this for her. "Thank you, I can't believe that all of you came."

Garrett signs, "we have bets on the sex of the baby and the name and it's now up to two hundred dollars. "Bay laughs, I picked the girls name and Emmett picked the boy's so nobody will win so I want the cash."

They walk to NICU and show their arm bands as they put scrubs on and go inside. "Mr and Mrs Bledsoe, your baby girl is perfect. We had her on oxygen for about two hours and the tube through her nose is for formula. I know you want to breast feed, but we have to wait for your milk to come and she is a very greedy girl. Every two hours she wants to be fed."

She walks with Emmett and the nurse to the crib and Bay's hand covers her mouth in a look of disbelief when she's how tiny her baby is. "She is only four pounds eleven ounces and fifteen inches long, but you should hear the voice on her."

"Can I hold her?" Bay asks. The nurse makes her sit as she puts Francesca in her arms and Bay cries the entire time she held her. She has Angelo's coloring and he would have been so proud of her.

She hands Emmett Francesca and he holds on to her so tight. "When she is able to eat on her own she will be taken out of NICU and then she can stay in your room until you are both released from the hospital. The only reason she is here is because of the tube."

"Did you test her hearing?" Bay asks. "No, that will probably be done tomorrow. We are going to call an audiologist because she has a deaf parent and that is how we normally handle it."

The nurse took a picture of Francesca and she looked so adorable as they stayed with her for about two more hours. When they leave Bay hugs Emmett, "I love you baby, we made a beautiful little girl and I think we need to come up with a nickname before we tell anyone."

They sit down outside the room thinking, "Fran, Frankie, or Annemarie, I don't think any of those fit her" he signed.

"How about Frenchie."

He smiles and nods his head, "Frenchie is perfect because two of her great grandmother's live in France."

They sent pictures of Frenchie to everyone in the waiting room and to Emmett's parents. She was wearing a hat and a pink bow with her name on it and she looked adorable. They walk back into the room and only her parents are there. "She can come out of NICU once my milk arrives and she can breast feed. They are trying to get her to suck on nipples but she isn't budging and she has a feeding tube because she wants to eat every two hours. We have decided that her nickname will be Frenchie."

Regina hugs her "Angelo would be so proud, she is beautiful."

John looks at her and Emmett and they look so happy together and he just wishes he could forgive Emmett, but the pain she had gone through after the rape and the way he treated her was horrible and he did not trust him."

Katherine and John left and said that they would be back in the morning. Regina stayed because Daphne was going to come and pick her up.

When Daphne arrives she gives Bay a present, it is a gold bracelet with Francesca's initials on it. Bay looks at it and starts laughing, "I never realized it would be FAB, maybe we should change her nickname."

"Can I talk to you for a minute Daphne?" Emmett signed.

They walk outside into the hallway. "I found out that Tank did not wear a condom when he assaulted Bay and she has no clue. I couldn't tell her with the stress the pregnancy put on her, so this is just to let you know that the baby she aborted could have been his. That is what you put her through, I hope that she forgives you, but I can't blame her if she doesn't."

Daphne has tears in her eyes because she is so against abortions, but not when it's rape. She knew how much Bay loved Emmett and knowing that he had broken up with her she assumed that it was going to help Bay forget. The guilt she felt because Bay wanted to have a paternity test and now it made since why. She had taken something that Bay had done and told everyone and she would not blame her either if Bay held this against her forever.

The Doctor comes into the room and is shocked to see Bay walking, "I can't believe that you feel well enough to be walking around. You have to stay in the hospital for only one more day because you are doing so well."

"When I had my aneurysm they said I had to keep moving around because they did not want any blood clots, so this is the same situation."

He looks at her chart and then looks up at her in disbelief, "tomorrow it will be a year since your aneurysm. Bay, do you realize that you didn't let it get you down and you overcame. That beautiful baby shows everyone that when you believe in yourself you can get it done, I respect and am proud of you."

She stretches out her arms and gives him a big hug. "I was so depressed after the aneurysm and Emmett was there to make me believe I could do anything. Thank you for reminding me again of how special he is."

The Doctor is walking out as Emmett is walking in and he shakes the Doctors hand, "you are a lucky man, congratulations on that beautiful baby girl."

He looks at Bay confused, "Garrett was here and he brought us Mexican food, what was that all about?"

"Good, because I am so hungry. He just made me realize that in the year since my aneurysm you have been there for me no matter what. Emmett, I love you so much."

They have dinner while the nurse gives her something for pain and she falls asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow.

He tries to fall asleep but the sofa is very uncomfortable, so he decides to go to NICU, maybe they would let him hold Frenchie.

When he arrives Frenchie is crying and he looks at the nurse not sure of the reason why. "What's wrong?" he asks. The nurse shrugges her shoulder's, "she is not hungry, she just started crying."

The nurse places her in Emmett's outstretched arms and she stops crying. "She loves her daddy" she says. He hugs Frenchie and is amazed at how much he could love someone he had just met.

He held her for three hours and she didn't even wake up to eat, but he fell asleep in the chair. They took her and woke him up because he needed to sleep on something more comfortable.

At four o'clock in the morning he wakes up and his back is killing him. He gets off of the sofa and notices that Bay is not in her bed, so he walks to the bathroom but doesn't see her.

He goes to NICU to get dressed in scrubs and walks in too see her rocking the baby and notices she is breast feeding. He sits on the ground in front of her as Bay looks at him and smiles, "I woke up about an hour ago and my pajama top was wet."

When she falls asleep the nurse picks her up and makes Emmett sit in a chair next to Bay as she puts Frenchie in his arms and makes him burp her. "We will send her to the nursery where the audiologist can check on her and then we will be bring her to your room once the examination is complete. I will sure miss her because it is not often that we have such a lively baby in here and she is bound to give everyone the giggles."

When they get back to the room they sit on the sofa, "you have no idea how beautiful that was, I love you so much baby."

"You know when I walked into the room she was awake and all of the nurses were around her and she was smiling and making noises. They told me that she will have blue eyes just like you." He smiles. "Why don't you try and get some sleep because I doubt that you will be getting much when we get her home."

"I slept enough and besides I want to order her some clothes online. I have already picked out some clothes but they will have to be premie clothes for now."

"If your not going to sleep I will take the bed and later I will go and buy an air mattress for me to sleep on tonight. He kisses her as he climbs into her bed.

Two hours passed and she had already spent one thousand dollars on Frenchie. She knew Emmett would freak out, but she felt like the room needed to be girly. She bought clothes that she could wear for about a year because she was so small now, but with the way she was eating, it wouldn't be for long.

It was seven o'clock in the morning when she calls the nurse because she wants to take a shower, but her IV was still in her arm so she needed help.

An hour later she was blow drying her hair and she knew that her Doctor wanted to do an MRI of her brain because he suggested it when she found out that she was pregnant, but she said that she didn't want to know. The baby was her only concern and when the baby was born she would have it done. They wanted it to be immediately after, but she needed to have enough breast milk pumped for twenty four hours.

At eight o'clock they bring Frenchie in because she is hungry. Bay sits in the rocking chair and feeds her and after she eats the nurse takes her back to the nursery. The audiologist had not gone to see her yet and they said that as soon as they could they would bring her back.

She decides to draw a picture of her and because she is so tiny, her face is the only thing that she can draw. Frenchie looks just like Angelo with the coloring of that beautiful face and the only thing different was the eyes because they were just like Emmett's. She even had a few freckles and it made her wonder what their first child would have looked like, so she drew them together.

When Emmett wakes up he looks at her as she is pumping her breasts and he could tell she was uncomfortable. He gets up and sits on the side of her. "It feels weird, but when I was nursing it felt normal."

"Well, they gave her formula before your milk and I'm sure they can do it again so that you can have your MRI done today and then we can go home tomorrow. Baby, you needed it done five and a half months ago, please think about it."

She has tears in her eyes, "I just don't want to go through that again, I want to raise my baby."

"Who say's you can't, they just want to see if there is anything to be concerned about, please, just think about it. I want to go home with both of you and if they see something we can decide later on what needs to happen."

She starts crying as he takes her chin into his hands, "you will be fine baby, please do it now, I love you."

She nods her head as he kisses her, "I will go and tell the nurse."

About twenty minutes later the nurse enters the room with a wheel chair to take her to get an MRI, and as they are leaving the baby is being brought to her room. You can see in her face that she wants to stay. "She is sleeping. Baby, you will be back in an hour, I promise that I wont spoil her."

He kisses her on the forehead as she leaves. He walks up to the bassinet to see Frenchie and she is beautiful and he knows that black curly hair will give him problems in the future. The bassinet is on wheels so he moves it close to the sofa and she looks like she is having a dream because she cannot stop moving.

The door opens and it's her mom's and their eyes get so big and full of excitement when they see Frenchie in her bassinet. "Bay is having her MRI done and she did not want to go because they were bringing the baby in at the same time she was leaving, but I promised not to spoil her while she was gone."

They walk up and hug each other, "so tiny and gorgeous, you are not going to have any choice about spoiling her" Katherine signed.

He goes to move the sketch pad from the sofa so they can sit down and it falls to the floor and opens to the page she was drawing on before she left. The drawing is of Frenchie and a little boy.

They all look at it as Emmett bends down to pick it up and he sits on the sofa and starts crying. Regina sits on the sofa and tries to comfort him, "it's alright Emmett, she is just thinking about the past and I know she regrets what she did. You are going to be there for her now and that is the most important thing."

He looks at her, "Garrett went to meet Tank when he found out what he did to Bay and when he found him they got into an argument. Tank said he was so sorry and that he never meant to hurt her and he also told Garrett something that I haven't told Bay yet, he didn't wear a condom. When she asked him he said that he always wore one, I need to know what I should do. Garrett said that he could not tell her but she really needed to know. How will she handle knowing that it could have been his baby."

"When did you find this out? Emmett, she needs to know because I know the guilt she feels from having an abortion. It may give her some closure and with this new baby she needs that." Katherine signed.

"I found out when Garrett came to fix the roof on her house. She was pregnant and I did not want her thinking about anything else, what do I say to her?"

"Emmett, you will find the words, I know how much you love her, but I would wait until you are alone with her. I think that it has been hard for both of you and she has nothing to be ashamed of, it was what she had to do."

Both of her mom's hugged him.


	26. Chapter 26

It took about a week for them to find out that her MRI was perfect, but they still wanted to send it to KC for her specialist to review and she wouldn't have to take another one for a year. Her mom's and dad stayed for two weeks before Emmett's mom came to stay with them for a while. She was taking Bay and Frenchie to her one month check up and she was without a doubt the best baby in the world because she hardly ever cried. The Audiologist said that she was hearing fine and he would continue to test her at six months and then a year later, but he had no reason to think she would lose her hearing.

She weighed only six pounds and was still so tiny but growing fast and her blue eyes were gorgeous. She had dark skin like Angelo and her eyes made everyone fall in love with her at first sight and after much discussion, they decided Travis and Paula would be her godparents. Emmett tried to make her think about Daphne but she said that it was only people who respected her decisions that she would consider.

They were on their way to the airport to drop off Melody and she made Bay promise to face time often so she could see the baby at least three times a week. Cameron was coming to visit in two days with his family and Bay was anxious to see how Emmett's brother would interact with the baby.

When she arrived home it was the first time in a while that nobody was there because Emmett was at a meeting for a script he was asked to write, so she would cook him a good dinner tonight. The week before she was having trouble putting her engagement ring on, but since she had the baby, she lost ten pounds and couldn't wait for the rest to come off. She wanted to marry him, but with everything that had happened, she thought they needed a little more time.

She fed Frenchie and thankfully she was only eating every four hours. She started pumping her breasts for milk because Emmett would feed her at nine o'clock and at one o'clock and at five o'clock she would begin her day.

Emmett had an appointment with their therapist and he told him about what he knew about her first pregnancy and needed some advice on what to do. He scheduled an appointment for them the next day and he knew it would be shocking for Bay, but he had to tell her that he loved her and wanted to start fresh. The fact that she had no clue who the father was would hopefully take away any guilt she felt for aborting Emmett's baby.

When he arrives home Bay is breastfeeding Frenchie as he sits on the side of Bay and doesn't say a word because it is just so beautiful seeing them together like this. When she is done Bay hands Frenchie to her daddy who is anxious to get her in his arms.

When Emmett is done burping Frenchie he puts her down in her swing and she smiles at him. He walks to the kitchen and kisses Bay, "what's for dinner?"

"I'm baking chicken, how was your meeting?"

"It went fine. Baby, I made us an appointment to visit our counselor tomorrow. Paula and Garrett will come and stay with the baby."

She kisses him again, "I'm not leaving Frenchie with anyone. Emmett, she is way too small for me to even think about that right now, how about we go next month. I will be able to go back to work and we can go then."

"Bay, there is something that we need to talk about baby, I think that we need to go, please think about it."

"I can't go, if there is something you need to tell me than please just do it, I am so happy right now baby, nothing can ruin that."

He picks her up and sets her down on the counter top in the kitchen. "We need to be at the counselors office. Baby, I love you, but I think we need to talk there, it would be for the best."

She has tears in her eyes, "I'm scared, what did you do? I won't be able to take it if you did something wrong again."

He takes her face in his hands and pulls her close to him. "Trust me baby, I did not do anything wrong, we just need to talk and the counselor wants to be there."

"Please Emmett, tell me what you have too, we can get through anything together baby."

"After we eat I will tell you. When the baby's down for the night we can talk, you have no clue how much I love you Bay. "

He texts Garrett to let him know that he is going to tell Bay tonight because she refuses to leave the baby. Garrett is so concerned that he says he will go and wait in the driveway because he knows that she will want to talk to him when she finds out.

She sits down on the living room floor with her eyes closed while Emmett walks up and sits down next to her and holds her hands, "do you know how lucky we are" he says.

"I want to paint because I have these ideas running through my head. Do you mind if I go now? I need to get them out of my head and onto canvas."

He smiles, "it's been so many months since you've painted so go and enjoy yourself. I will let you know when dinner's ready."

He sits down in the living room and texts Regina to tell her what he is planning on doing tonight and she asks him to please text her when he is done. Poor Bay, it would be so hard to tell her, but he hoped that she would know that she had done the right thing.

When dinner is ready he walks to the pool house and notices she has five canvases out with something painted on each one. As long as he has known her she had never painted so much. She is dedicated to one painting at a time, but she had not painted in seven months, so there must have been quite a few things that she had thought about.

"Baby, I can't wait to see what you've painted because you are so talented but for right now it's time to eat."

They walk into the house and Frenchie is crying, "what's wrong baby?" She picks her up and she stops and looks at Bay and smiles.

"I will give her a bath and I'm sure she needs to be changed." She kisses him and goes to the bathroom.

When she comes out of the bathroom Frenchie is wearing a sleeper with footies. "Baby, did you and mom go shopping today because that is adorable."

"I ordered it online and she has more, I can't help myself, we have a cutie to spoil."

He rolls his eyes, "Bay, she has too much clothes. Why don't you wait until she can fit in newborn clothes because I'm sure she will be out of premie's in a week."

She sticks her tongue at him and puts Frenchie in her bouncy seat. She sits down to have dinner and when they are done she looks at him, "I will feed her at nine o'clock and again at one o'clock and then you can tell me what you have to when she is in bed for the night and always remember that I love you. You know that if it is bad you don't have to say anything, we are happy and I don't want to ruin it."

"I have to tell you and it will be so hard, but we know that nothing can tear us apart."

After dinner she goes back to the pool house to paint as he stays with the baby and when she is getting fussy he brings her to Bay. She sits on the sofa in the living room of the pool house and feeds her. Emmett sits next to her and he cannot even explain how much he loves watching her because it seems so natural.

When Frenchie is done eating she falls asleep as Emmett burps her and then puts her to bed. He grabs the monitor and is walking to the pool house when his phone vibrates and it's Garrett. "I told Paula what you were going to tell Bay tonight and she said I shouldn't go."

He shakes his head in agreement. "I think she will be relieved because she won't have to carry around that guilt anymore." He turns his phone off because he needs it to be just him and Bay and doesn't need any distractions.

He walks into the pool house where she is still sitting there as he sits next to her and kisses her neck, "Emmett, I'm scared."

He hugs her, "I think that it will be hard for you to hear at first but in the end, you will be a little relieved."

He takes a deep breath, "when Garrett came to work on your roof we had a lot to talk about and he told me that he met Tank on the first date that you had with him."

"Don't say another word. It was almost six years ago and I don't want to hear another word about him." she signs.

He looks at her, "baby, I love you, he told me something that I have to tell you and you will feel so much better once you know."

"Why are you telling me now? It was in February when he told you so why are you trying to do this to me now?"

She looks so scared and her face looks like she could break down at any minute. "Bay, never mind, we don't have to ever speak about it ever again, I should have never brought it up, why don't you paint."

He walks out of the pool house and leans against the door. What could he have been thinking, she has moved on with her life. There was no reason in the world for her to ever have to relive that again and he wasn't around her right after it happened. Bay told him through her tears that her and Tank slept together and Daphne came five days later to explain and when she told him that Bay was raped, he had to be there to hold her and tell her everything would be alright.

Twenty hours was how long it took for him to blame her for being drunk and in those hours he thought about how she would not let him go because she loved him so much. His anger was the cause of all of their problems and she was on house arrest for something Daphne did when she was supposed to be in California where he could have taken care of her. If he knew then what the future would bring he would have never let her go.

He goes into the house, grabs a beer, and then walks into the room and looks at Frenchie in her bassinet. Even with all of the heartbreak and the pain he had put her through they had a beautiful baby together and nothing could take that away from them as he lays down in bed and dozes off.

At five o'clock he wakes up startled and checks on the baby and she is still sleeping. He notices that Bay hasn't come to bed yet as he goes to the bathroom and then to the kitchen to make some coffee because he is sure she needs it.

He walks into the pool house with a cup of coffee and she is not there and all of her paintings that she was working on that night are gone. In the driveway he looks for her SUV and his heart drops when he notices it is gone, where could she be?

When he goes back into the bedroom he sees a note from her:

 **Emmett,**

 **I know everything, I really need to be by myself for a little while. There is enough breast milk in the freezer for about four days, hopefully I will be back but if I'm not, use the baby formula.**

 **I know you thought that I would be happy to find out that it may not have been your baby that I aborted but everything from that night came back and it hurts so bad and I know now that I can get over this but it will take time. Everyone thinks that I am strong but when Regina called me to find out how I took the news I could not breath and when she said those words I hung up. I stayed to feed Frenchie and kiss you but I have to be alone now to think.**

 **I left my phone so don't even bother calling me, I love you and I will see you soon. Love Frenchie enough for me please, it took everything that was inside of me to leave her with you, I just really need to catch my breath.  
**

 **Bay**

He closes his eyes thinking, why didn't she wake him? Regina should have called. He looks for his phone and finally finds it in his pants and it is still turned off. He missed twenty calls and texts from her moms and Paula.

The last one said that Regina would be flying in today and he was so thankful because even though he loves his baby girl, she needs her mom to be here. Her grandmother was the best thing that could possibly happen and his dad's family would be here tomorrow.

The baby was waking up as he goes to the kitchen to get her milk ready. He knows that it took a lot for Bay to leave her and he would be the best dad he could be. At eight o'clock he sent out texts to everyone telling them Bay had to be alone for a few days and she did not have her phone and he would let them know when she got back.

Now he just had to think about where she could be. He thought maybe she had gone to KC but he didn't think she would be that far away from her baby. Yosemite was his next guess, but he remembered how the drive through those cliffs had freaked her out and then he remembered the buses, that's exactly where she was.

It was almost eleven o'clock and Frenchie was sleeping as Emmett just sat on the sofa staring into space. The light's start flashing and when he gets to the door it's Regina. He cannot help himself as he hugs her and brakes down in tears.

They sit down and look at each other, "I said Tank and she shut down. She asked me why I was trying to do this to her. You know that I couldn't tell her and why I didn't call anyone is beyond me. I should have and maybe my love would be here right now."

"Emmett, I asked her how she was feeling and she said that she was painting and happy. Then I told her that I loved her and since Tank did not wear a condom she did the right thing having the abortion. She hung up the phone and I knew that she had no idea, I am so sorry."

"What time was it? I know that she fed the baby at one o'clock and then packed her bag, why could I have not woken up." He hands her the note.

"It was about midnight here and I was surprised she was still up. When she hung up on me I started calling you and when I couldn't get in touch with you I called the airport and got on the first flight here. Do you have any idea where she is?"

He nods his head, "Yosemite because she said that she needed to breath, I know that's where she would be. I emailed the owners of the cabins we stayed at last year and I know that is where she would want to stay. I'm just waiting on a response."

"Emmett, you have to go. I will stay with Francesca because I know she needs you right now. Please go pack a bag and go see her and tell her that you love her and please make her come home."

"Are you sure? I know that look of fear on her face and when she is about to break and I think she just needs to be by herself right now."

"Well, I think that she needs you right now more than ever. What you don't understand is how hard it was for Bay after the assault. Daphne told me about the panic attacks she would have. You just need to be there, not to say anything, just be there for her."

"But she wrote" Emmett tried to sign, "can you drive there or do you need fly, please Emmett." Regina interrupted.

About thirty minutes later he was packed and on the road. Regina told him she would take care of Frenchie and he told her that his dad would be there tomorrow and she said that it would all be taken care of.

When his flight lands in San Francisco he rents a car and is on his way. He figures he would arrive around midnight, but he can't help but think about how she would handle seeing him there and she has to know that it hurt him deeply to leave their baby.

He arrives at the campground and notices that the parking lot is already full and that the cabin must have been rented already. He drives around to the front of the cabins and notices one with a bike parked in the front. He parks the car and walks onto the porch which wraps around the cabin so he goes to the back and finds Bay sitting there on a swing crying. He runs up to her, "baby, it will be alright, I am so sorry."

She looks at him with that same look of fear that he must have had when he realized that she was gone. "It was Regina's idea, she insisted that I come looking for you and now I know why. Love, you don't have to go through all of these feelings alone, I will just be here to hold you."

They sat on the swing for about forty five minutes, "I don't know what to say, thank you. How did you know where I would be?"

He laughs. "Baby, I think I know you better than you know yourself. You needed to breath and there is no better place on earth to do that then here. Do you want to face time Regina?"

She smiles and nods her head yes.

After they talk to Regina and see the baby they go to bed. She had not left his arms since he arrived and she even went with him to get his bag out of the car.

He woke up the next morning and she was still holding on so tight as he tried to pull away but she woke up. "Good morning beautiful, I need to go to the bathroom, I will be right back."

She lets go of him as he walks to the bathroom and runs some cold water on his face. He knows that he needs to make her feel like everything would be alright.

When he is done he walks out and she isn't in the bedroom as he walks into the kitchen where she is brewing coffee and he walks up behind her and hugs her. She turns around, "Emmett, it hurts in the pit of my stomach. Why didn't he tell me that he did not where a condom? I feel filthy. I went through all of these emotions a long time ago and if he had just told me then I would have known what I had to do when I found out I was pregnant. All of this guilt was for nothing."

He picks her up and puts her on the counter, "I thought that you would want to know, but that look on your face told me that the past was the past. If I would have remembered to turn my phone on we would be playing with Frenchie right now. I love you so much and you have no reason to feel filthy. He didn't want to hurt you I guess but Garrett is pretty sure he broke Tank's jaw and he said he tried to tell you so many times but couldn't."

She sat there with her eyes closed. "That was a long time ago. I remember his hand hurt him for a while and we even went to the emergency room to check on it but it was only bruised knuckles. He told me he got into a fight with someone but didn't say who. "

He hugs her, "I love you baby", he says.

She opens her eyes. "I am not ready to go home yet, I want to paint and relax and try to wrap my head around this. You can go home if you want to and I will be alright. It will probably be tomorrow or the next day when I leave but thank you for coming."

He smiles, "no way baby, you need me to be here. What do you want for breakfast?"

She looks at him and shrugs her shoulders, "baby, have you eaten anything since you've been here?"

She shakes her head no and puts her hand on her stomach. He shakes his head thinking fuck it had really fucked her up ."I just bought coffee because I wasn't hungry."

"I will be right back" he signed.


	27. Chapter 27

They stayed for one more night and Bay didn't sleep, she just painted. When they arrived in San Francisco, Fed Ex was the first place they stopped because she wanted to ship the five paintings to New York. Emmett was blown away by them because they were so open and honest. He had no idea how much money she made from her paintings but he knew it was a lot. The owners of the gallery wanted her to fly to New York to meet everyone interested in her work, but since she went by Madeline Vasquez, she felt like it was better to remain mysterious.

When they arrived in LA they left Emmett's car at the airport. Bay had been awake for about thirty hours and there was no way he was going to let her drive. He finally got her to eat something and she didn't seem tired. Maybe it was because she couldn't wait to see and hold Frenchie.

They finally talked in the car on the way home as he held onto her hand and let her tell him everything from five years ago and how he was always there in her mind. He was there sitting in the chair while she was sleeping and Skye was with him at Scratch and how there was four of him at the gas station. Finally she realized that the only way to get over him was to bring the pictures she had of him to Melody's because all of their memories together were in that box and she had to move on.

He tells her how he wishes he could make up for the past, but now they had to move on and work on their future. She kisses him and it finally feels real and that everything is going to be alright between them. He asks her to marry him again as she looks at him and smiles, "we will see," man, he really does love me she thinks.

When they finally arrive home she doesn't even wait for the SUV to stop as she jumps out and runs into the house to see her baby. She is still awake as Bay picks her up and Frenchie's hand goes straight to her hair. Emmett can't help but laugh at the love they both share for playing with Bay's hair. He just hopes that when she gets older he will be able to control hers.

He hugs his dad, "how is she?" Cameron signs.

"I really don't think she could be any better. We talked about everything and I asked her to marry me again and she said we will see. I really don't think we could make it apart again."

After a month of long grueling interviews they finally hire the perfect a nanny. She is an experienced fifty year old mother who even offers to do some light cleaning around the house.

When her OB releases her she is thrilled because she can finally make love to Emmett. The Doctor put in an IUD when she went to see him a week after she had the baby and she loved it. There was cramping but no cycle.

After a week of work she is exhausted but nothing is going to take away from the night she has planned for Emmett. She packs them a bag before she leaves for work because he had been in San Francisco for almost a week and coming back home that evening and she reserved a room at The Beverly Hills Hotel for them to stay the night. She arranges for a limo to pick him up at the airport at eight o'clock while she waits at the hotel for his arrival and she is bubbling with excitement with the thought of accepting his proposal.

When he arrives at the airport he texts Bay, "I'm finally in LA. Are you here?" She writes back, "come outside please, I miss you."

When he walks outside he looks around and she is not there and then he notices a driver standing in front of a limo with a sign that has his name on it. He shakes his head as he walks up to the limo and the driver opens the door and Emmett gets in. Once inside he notices a wrapped box and opens it. There is a book inside and he opens it up thinking man how I love this woman.

She had written it in sign language and he cannot help but think how much time it must have taken her to do this as he grabs him a beer and reads the book.

 _Emmett, I love you so much. I think that I actually fell in love with you for my sixteenth birthday. You breaking the law for me was incredible and everything that has happened since then has been difficult and I tried so hard to hate you, but you made it impossible._

 _Through the breakups and the heartbreak, nothing could change the way I felt. We both have had other people in our beds but you were always on my mind._

 _If you don't mind the limo driver will take you a few miles down the road to the Beverly Hills Hotel, you won't get to see Frenchie until tomorrow, but I think it will be worth the wait.  
_

 _Today it has been six months since we made love, I am naked in the presidential suite , I hope you are hungry._

He closes the book as his jaw drops in anxious anticipation. The presidential suite? What in the world has she done.

Thirty minutes later the limo arrives as he grabs his bag and the driver hands him a note. It has the key card to the room and tells him exactly where Bay is located.

He keeps adjusting himself because walking into a nice hotel like this with a hard on would not work for him or anybody else except Bay.

Finally he arrives at the door and pauses a few seconds before sliding the card in and goes inside. He walks into every room but doesn't see her as he approaches the dining room where she is on the table waiting for him.

"Hungry" she says.

His eyes widen and he takes a deep breath when he notices Bay laying there with sushi covering the most important parts of her body with only a bandeau covering her breasts.

"Fuck Bay! You don't know how much I want to be buried inside of you right now and yes, I am a little hungry."

He slowly approaches her half naked body and eats sushi off of her left collar bone to the middle of her arm and then to the top of her fingers. He hasn't noticed the ring on her finger yet as she picks up her hand and takes his as they look at each other and he finally notices the ring, "I would love to be your wife." She says.

His mouth opens as he backs away from the table and runs into the kitchen and comes out with the trays she had gotten the sushi from and quickly takes it off of her. He goes back into the kitchen to save it for later and when he walks back into the dining room she is standing there naked at the end of the table and looking so beautiful. He looks like a possessed man as he approaches and gently pushes her back so that her ass is at the edge of the table.

He sits down in the chair in front of her and starts kissing her left leg all the way up then over her slit and then starts kissing her right leg in the same manner. He can tell by her chest that her breath is getting shallower as he stands up, grabs her by the ass, and picks her as she wraps her legs are around his waist.

Her eyes are still closed as he carries her to the bedroom and lays her down in bed and gets undressed down to his boxers. He kisses every inch of her naked body as he runs his hand between her legs, "you are so wet baby." He says.

By the time he moves his hand away she has already had three orgasms. She looks at him with tears in her eyes as she takes his boxers off. "Bay, where are the condoms?" She kisses him while climbing on top to straddle him and he slowly slides his cock inside of her as she rides him slow. She could tell by his bitten lip that he was trying not to cum as she grabs his shoulders and makes him sit while he slides his hands down to her ass and is pulling her into him. She puts her hands on each side of his face and it feels like she is looking into his soul, "baby, I can't last much longer." He says.

She pulls his hair "cum for me baby." She says.

He wakes up about two hours later alone in bed and he goes to the kitchen where she is in her robe eating hibachi at the counter. "You know how much I love you baby. Were you serious? Will you marry me?"

"I will marry you but not for a year or two because I want to plan the most perfect wedding. Would you mind if we had a destination wedding?"

He kisses her. "Baby, I will do whatever you say whenever you say it, however, I would like to go to France for our honeymoon. I have been saving since we were in New York because I knew that you would marry me eventually."

After they eat she drops her robe, "want to take a shower with me?"

At six o'clock in the morning he wakes up and he can't find Bay anywhere in the hotel room so he texts her. Five minutes later she walks in with Frenchie and his eyes light up. "What in the world is she doing here" as he takes her from Bay thinking how great his life is.

"Did you really think that I could leave her at home? She is with Amy in another room and I have been checking in on her all night. When you would fall asleep I would go to see her because it really made me sad to leave her everyday. Come August I will be done with work and I can become a full-time mom. Melinda said she would work three days a week which would give me time to paint."

He kisses her, "we will be so happy, do you want to have another baby?"

She looks at him like he is crazy. "I would like to have another one in about two to three years but right now I have an IUD so we can make love whenever you want too."

"Wow, I am just so happy that you will let me take care of you."

She looks at him and shakes her head, "Emmett, I don't need anyone to take care of me and when my paintings sell the money goes to four different investment accounts and I have already made over half a million dollars."

He has a look of shock. "Wow, I knew you made money but that is more than I expected. Can I please take care of you baby because I feel useless in the money making department."

Frenchie starts fussing so Bay takes her shirt off and starts feeding her. "I've finally made a name for myself and you will too, so please don't make money a problem for us. I started putting money into those accounts when I received my first check. When I sold my paintings after my aneurysm is when I made most of the money and I also set up an account for Frenchie. I just want to make sure she is always taken care of if something happens to me."

On August the fifteenth she was done with work and she told them if they needed her to just call. Ty and Brenda were coming visit on Thursday and Emmett was not very happy that he would be in San Francisco when Ty was there, but Bay told him that he needed relax because everything would be fine.

Frenchie was finally sleeping all night in her own room and eating cereal because Bay had stopped breastfeeding at three months. She was so chubby and could not do anything wrong according to her parents. Every month Emmett would take pictures of her with that precious smile and email them to everyone.

Ty requested gumbo upon his arrival in LA and Garrett went to pick him up at the airport because Frenchie was teething and Paula insisted. She was so thankful to him because he worked only ten minutes away from the airport, so it made it easy when someone came to visit them.

When they arrived Bay was so happy to see them and strangely enough Ty never did find out about her broken arm. When she got home from New York, she did not go to see him right away. He texted her, but she knew that he would feel horrible when he found out what he did, so she told him that she would see him when she was ready.

Once she finally went to see him, they had a long talk about everything. She told him they could remain friends but nothing more, and that started a wonderful bond that they shared together.

"Bay, we have something to tell you" Ty says. "Brenda is two months pregnant, I will be a dad!" Bay hugs her than him, "I am so happy, I know that baby will be lucky."

"I have some news too. I am taking you guys to the airport on Sunday to fly into San Fransisco for your trip to Yosemite!" She went to get their plane tickets. "It is so beautiful over there, hiking trails, waterfalls, giant granite cliffs, you guys will have a blast. I had this planned in July, but since I had the baby early, I had to back it up. It can be another honeymoon for you guys."

They just sit there speechless. Bay could tell that they were very hesitant to accept. "Why don't you guys go to the pool house and bring your bags and don't be mad because it will be so worth it."

Thirty minutes later they come back into the house, "thank you for the trip but it wasn't necessary. I'm sure we will enjoy it though."

Emmett lands in LA two days early and he is very excited because he finally found someone to produce his movie. Bay would be so happy to see him, although the fact that she had not read the script worried him a little. He told her what he was going to San Francisco for and tried to get her to read it, but it didn't work. She told him that it would remind her of the past. In time she would get over it and when it became a movie she would see it.

Emmett knew that Ty was there and that he would really need to chill even though he really hated Ty. It all started because of Bay's broken arm and he knew that she never told Ty that he was responsible and knowing from their time in New York how she would feel about him telling Ty how much of an asshole he was, the best thing for him would be to not speak to Ty and everything would be fine. Bay was just too sweet of a person with a very forgiving soul.

He calls for a cab and when he arrives home Garrett's truck is there, thank god he thinks. The less time he has to spend with Ty the better.

He walks in and everyone is eating gumbo at the kitchen table while Bay is feeding Frenchie. He approaches the table and puts his fingers over his mouth and walks up behind Bay. Frenchie puts her arms up for her daddy to take her as Bay turns around. "Surprise!" he signs.

She hugs him, "Why are you are back so early?"

"I've finally found someone to produce my movie and I will direct it. You just can't imagine how happy I am."

Garrett stands up and shakes his hand, "I know it has been a while since you finished writing it, do you have a name for it yet?"

"Actually Taylor, one of the producers came up with it and I think its perfect." He picks Bay up and puts her on the counter top. "When I first met you."

Garrett and Paula read the script a few months back. "Why didn't I think of that, it's perfect."

Ty suddenly gets up and leaves the dining room and stomps off to the pool house as Brenda stands up. "Sorry you guys."

Emmett looks at Bay. "That's bullshit! We have gotten over all of my mistakes. I will pay for a hotel because we don't need negative energy around us."

"You haven't seen him since New York, why don't you try to relax and eat."

She finishes feeding Frenchie and puts her in her swing, "I'll be right back" She says.

She walks to the pool house and knocks on the door and Brenda opens it, "would you mind if I talk to Ty for a few minutes."

Ty grabs Brenda's arm, "please stay," as she walks out of the room and Bay sits next him, "Emmett and I have gone to couples counseling and we are engaged, you know he has been there for me since my aneurysm and he knows that he has made mistakes, I think we can agree that we have all made some. I haven't even read the script yet but I trust him. If you can't get over it I can get you a hotel. I had hoped that in the years since everything happened that you had gotten over the dislike you have for him. We have to get over everything that happened in the past."

"Bay, it's just so hard. I love Brenda more than life itself, but I am worried about you, what if he does it again? I don't think you can make it."

She smiles, "it won't happen again, we talked about everything and we love each other so much, so please get over it. You have three days here and I am taking you sight seeing tomorrow and the beach on Saturday."


	28. Chapter 28

It's Frenchie's first birthday and Emmett cannot believe how messed up the last six months has been. Bay had decided to go to KC for six weeks because he was beginning to film his movie and she figured he would not be able to concentrate with her and Frenchie at home every night and even though he would miss them, he realized it was for the best.

His plan was to pick her up after they wrapped up filming and they would fly to Hawaii with Frenchie where they could relax for about a week before heading back to California where he would begin editing his movie. Bay had turned the pool house into a studio for him where he could focus and concentrate on his work.

When he is done filming he books the first flight to KC and when he arrives at Bay's house MB is babysitting Frenchie.

He notices a look of concern on MB's face as he signs "what is wrong?" "Emmett, you need to sit down" as a look of anticipation washes over his face. "Bay had a tubal pregnancy two days ago and it ruptured but she will be fine. Bay had begged us not to tell you because the movie was almost done and she did not want you to worry about her."

He is furious because he feels that she has no right to keep him from knowing about their baby that was lost.

Travis went to pick her at the hospital and when she walks through the front door and he sees her face his anger melts away, "I'm so sorry" she signs.

He immediately notices that she has lost so much weight and is skin and bones as he picks her up and carries her to the bedroom. She was extremely nauseous and has not had a decent meal for about two weeks. She tells Emmett that when she started bleeding MB rushed her to the hospital and nobody knew she was there except for her and Travis. She told them that she would tell everyone when she was ready, but Emmett had to find out first.

He loved and pampered her for a week after and told her that is was not her fault and that he did not care if they couldn't have anymore babies, but she felt such a loss that she couldn't even begin to talk about how difficult the experience was for her.

He told his parents what happened and asked them if they could keep Frenchie for about a week as he and Bay would attend daily therapy sessions together because she was feeling like the world was against her.

Three months passed and she had finally put most of the weight back on. The therapist told her that there was nothing she did that could have caused it to happen and it was common in about one of every fifty pregnancies. Even with one ovary, her OB said that she should have no problems getting pregnant again. She wants three children but with the problems she has experienced, her OB suggests she wait a couple of years before trying to get pregnant again.

Most of the movie editing was done while she was sleeping and his heart would break everytime the actress playing Bay would cry. It was a hearing movie so he had to send it to the sound crew once editing was complete. When it came back Bay felt that she was emotionally able to watch her life played out on film for the first time and it was then that she realized that the love they had for each other wasn't going anywhere. The producers were shocked that Emmett was able to make and edit the movie in only six months and they would let him know when it would be ready for theaters. They said it would probably be released by Thanksgiving weekend and he told them that he really didn't care because the movie was actually an apology.

After Frenchie's two birthday party's they planned a trip to Hawaii for just the two of them to unwind and they both agreed that they really needed to rekindle the love they had for each other.

The paintings she completed after her loss were very close to her heart because she put every bit of emotion into them. She had already shipped canvasses and paint to Hawaii because she knew she would be inspired to paint something beautiful. She was also hoping to conceive her second child with Emmett even though she knew it may be too soon and went against her Doctors wishes.

They had discussed it and he told her that Francesca was all that he needed. He loved her and didn't care if they had more children and she explained how special it would be to have two close to the same age and how they would be best friends. If they could have three children it would be perfect, just like her family was when she turned fifteen. Her and Daphne had a bond, although fractured at times, was still there.

She talked to Daphne about everything that happened and she apologized again when Bay told her how much pain she had caused. While Bay was dealing with her aneurysm, Daphne took something that she had done so long ago and made it publicly known. If she had not been assaulted, Daphne would be the Godmother of two beautiful children and now that Bay knew that Tank did not wear a condom, it was much easier for her to forgive Daphne.

She told Daphne that it would never be the same between them because the trust was gone and even though they were still sisters, they could never be as close as they were before.

Frenchie was now taking her first steps and falling and she was so adorable. She recieved so many presents for her birthday back in KC that her mom had to ship them to California and there were certain toys that Frenchie would not let out of her sight.

They left for Hawaii at midnight and Bay insisted that they fly First Class since they were getting married. Emmett had no idea that she planned a wedding for them in Hawaii and that both of their family's were going to meet them in four days.

She had planned it perfectly and the only problem was that she had to bring Emmett to get their marriage license.

On the plane he is covered with a blanket and sleeping and she smiles when she thinks about what she is going to do to him. She takes off her panties and starts kissing his neck and when he groans she starts laughing. She rubs his cock and she can feel it getting hard as he opens his eyes and looks at her. "Meet me in the bathroom if you want to join the mile high club." She signs.

She stands up and starts walking to the bathroom and he has no idea what to do as he takes the blanket off and sees her thong on his lap.

When they arrive in Hawaii he cannot wait to be inside of her again because he only had two minutes in that tiny bathroom and was so nervous that passengers on the plane would here them that he just needed to have her totally at his mercy with no interruptions. They finally arrive at the hotel room as he puts their bags down and he picks her up and carries her to the bathroom and starts to undress her. He gets a hot bath running and then turns her around so that she is looking in the mirror. She looks down to the floor. "no way baby, I want you to watch yourself have an orgasm." He signs.

He starts kissing her neck and then her shoulder where he notices she has added a sparrow for her baby to the tattoo. He moves to her other shoulder and slides his hands onto her breasts and gently rubs her hard nipples. Then he starts massaging between her legs as he keeps reminding her to look in the mirror and when she starts tightening up he takes his hands away and she looks like she just lost her best friend.

He undresses himself and turns the water off as he picks her up and slides his hard cock into her and sits on the counter so she can see herself in the mirror again.

She starts moaning, "Emmett, the way you make me feel," as he keeps on sliding it in hard and deep. She starts to tighten up again as he stands up and stops and if looks could kill, he would have died at that moment. He gets behind her perfect ass and puts her palms on the counter top and spreads her legs, "I think that I will let you cum now." He signs.

He puts it in her as he grabs her hips and fucks her hard as she drops her head down to the floor and screams in ecstasy. "Look into the mirror, give it to me baby!"

They cum at the same time and she cannot even stand upright anymore as he picks her up and they get into the jacuzzi together.

"That was payback for the plane. I don't even think I lasted two minutes because when I saw your panties on my lap I got so turned on, I'm surprised I was able to put it inside you."

She laughs as he grabs a towel and starts washing her and when he starts rubbing between her legs she cums again, "I think you need to take a nap before we go to the beach." He signs.

When she wakes up and kisses his neck he looks at her, "round two" he signs. "No way, please, I think I've had enough for today."

They put on their bathing suits and were ready for the beach when Emmett stops and signs. "Bay, it has been eight months since you accepted my proposal, can we start planning our wedding?"

She shakes her head, "Emmett, you said that it was fine to wait, do you really want to start planning it now?"

"I just want you to be mine forever, in front of god and everyone we know and love, please say you want this too baby."

In excited anticipation she gets up and walks to the bedroom and comes out with a huge folder, "I have a few things to tell you Emmett. On Thursday morning we are going to get our marriage license and all of our family and friends will be here Thursday and Friday to attend our wedding on Saturday."

His mouth drops open, "Surprise! You said you didn't care when we got married and I thought this weekend would be perfect."

"So you weren't going to tell me? How do you know who I want to be my best man, Bay I'm shocked."

She hands him the folder. "Look at this, I think I planned it really well" as she walks into the bedroom. He looks inside the folder. Travis and Paula would stand up with them and Frenchie and Carlton would be their flower girl and ring bearer, it was perfect. She comes out of the bedroom with a linen shirt and pants, "this is for you to wear and there is no way you are seeing my dress. I wanted to make it the best weekend imaginable, how did I do."

He brings her in for a hug and squeezes her for a long time. "I can't even put into words how awesome this is. Baby, I fucking love you."

She laughs. "I was going to tell you on Thursday because once you found out there would be no more sex until the wedding night and since today is only Monday, you will have to wait five more days to get some of this."

He shakes his head, "no way, please baby, you just made my life complete, one more time and I will leave you alone until we become husband and wife."

She shrugs her shoulders, "well, I will think about it, but for now, I would love to go to the beach with my future husband."

They had the best time on the beach and decided they would not go back until Friday when Frenchie was with them because they knew she would love it. Emmett walks to the bar to get them another drink and Bay is pretty drunk by this time and he isn't feeling any pain either.

He turns to walk back to the beach when Miles sees him and hides behind a menu. What in the world is Emmett doing in Hawaii?

He walks out onto the beach so that he can see who Emmett is with and notices that he and Bay are back together and is surprised. When they finally had sex he thought that Emmett would never forgive her, so he figured that Emmett could not find another woman as awesome as Bay which had to be the reason they were back together. It had all spun out of control when she accused him of assault and she would never realize how much he loved her.

About three years after he was accused of assault, his father had gotten him back into college. He was planning on telling her that he loved her, but her reaction when she realized that they had slept together made him rethink the situation. He hadn't worn a condom and he thought about telling her, but she was perfect and there was no reason too.

He missed her and they stayed in touch for about four years and she would email him letters to give to universities and girls that he was interested in. It was a mistake that they slept together and she did not want for him to get expelled and she wished it had never happened.

He was so glad that they made love even after the accusations of assault. It was special and it did not matter to him that she would not admit to it. He loved her for over seven years and he knew that she didn't want anything to do with him anymore, but that did not change his feelings towards her.

He sat there under an umbrella and watched them kiss. He hated Emmett because in his mind he had taken Bay away from him when they were finally connecting and he had even quit his fraternity for her. He knew that she loved him too and the only reason she slept with Emmett was their history and he would have to get her alone to prove it to her.

Her and the asshole were leaving when he notices a tattoo on her shoulder and he walks behind them to get a better look. "Exhale the past Inhale the future" is what it says. That was perfect he thinks, she has probably forgotten about that so-called assault.

When they get back to the room she starts painting and begins thinking that all of her works are different when in reality, all of her buyers can recognize hers. She has a style that she cannot see, but it is there and the paintings she did after the loss had put her well over a million dollars. She payed for everyone's trip to Hawaii and the guests were only staying four days but it cost her a lot of money because her and Emmett stayed in an all inclusive hotel. Garrett and Paula would stay in the room next to theirs because he helped pay for it, but the rest of the guests were staying at a less expensive hotel. Garrett was going to ask Paula to marry him and Bay had planned it out with him and Thursday they would have dinner on the beach. They had moved in together three months ago and never disagreed about anything and it was so beautiful.

She was painting the stars and the moon with the water in the background when he ordered room service and they ate outside on their own private patio and when they were done they got into the hot tub and it was so beautiful. Waves were rolling in with the moon above them, "Emmett, I think that I would like to make love to you out here. It would be perfect with the sounds and the stars and I know what I said this morning, but I need you right now baby."

Before she could finish talking his swim shorts were on to the floor as she began laughing. "You do understand that you have to be quiet because nobody out here needs to know how much you are enjoying yourself " he signs.

"You really think your that good," he nods his head up and down, "you had better be up to the challenge." She signs.

An hour later they were taking a shower outside and their patio was wonderful because it had bushes that were about ten feet tall which gave them some privacy. Emmett goes inside to get shampoo and conditioner because he knows how bad it would be if she doesn't have what she needs. When he walks back onto the patio he notices that Bay is crying. He had gotten their robes so he put her's on then his and he picks her up and takes her inside.

He sits her on the couch, "baby, what's wrong? Did I do something?"

"Someone was watching us! When you went inside I heard something in the bushes and when I screamed I could hear someone running away."

He holds onto her knowing the patio is private and the closest room is about fifty yards away as he wondered who it could be. He ran her a bath inside and washed her hair and gave her something to calm her down and when she fell asleep, he went outside because maybe he would see something or somebody.

He went out through the front and walked around to the back using the light from his phone and he looked everywhere and saw foot prints in the sand and some leading towards the room next door. He goes inside and writes a letter to the hotel manager because he knew that Bay had spent a lot of money on this hotel room and he wanted her to feel safe.

Miles was back in his room after a long night of meetings. He did some private investigating earlier in the day when he found out that Bay was on the island and when he decided to spy on her that evening, he didn't expect to see her taking a shower naked on the patio, but he wasn't disappointed either. She had beautful breasts and a gorgeous ass but when she turned around he noticed what looked like a scar from a C-section but refused to believe that she had a baby with Emmett. He made a noise trying to get a closer look and she heard him and he took off running because the last thing he wanted was for Emmett to find him.

He was trying to renew and sell insurance to all of the hotels on the island which is how he knew what guest's were staying in the hotel and what room Bay was in, now he needed to find a way to be get her alone without Emmett knowing.

Emmett wakes up early the next morning and Bay is still sleeping as he kisses her neck. She looks at him, "I am so tired, please let me sleep."

"I will order room service for us because I know you are hungry. I have to leave for a few minutes though, but I will lock the doors." She sits up in bed, "Baby, five minutes is all it will take, I got you baby, nothing will happen to you on this trip or any other."

He goes to see the manager and gives him a note as he reads it and looks up at Emmett, "I just can't believe this could happen, security will be going by your room tonight several times and I can assure you everything will be alright."

Emmett shakes his hand and walks back to the room as he orders room service and goes lay next to Bay.

When Bay wakes up they eat breakfast and then leave to get their marriage license and Emmett cannot not stop smiling because in a few days, she will be his. When they get back to the hotel they go up to their room to save their marriage license and get dressed for a planned hike to Diamond Head and Bay is not comfortable with them being alone. The incident the night before still has her a little freaked out.

Emmett tells her there is no reason to worry about anything, they would be happy and whoever was watching them was going to get caught.

They were in Honolulu for the wedding and then flying to Maui for three days and it was going to be perfect. Bay missed Frenchie so much that Emmett called Travis and asked if they could come to the islands early and bring the baby and that they could stay in their room. Bay had to see Frenchie and he did not want to admit that he missed her too.


End file.
